IMORTAIS
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/16UP!-Angst/Slash/Drarry-Pós-ODF livro5 - Setenta anos depois da destruição de Voldmort, o jovem Alissom Skeeter finalmente conseguiu uma entrevista com Harry Potter.
1. §§§ IMORTAIS §§§

_**S" PRA CONSTAR: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!!(ISSO ESTÁ REPETITIVO?) A IDÉIA EM PARTE É DA ANNE RICE...**_

_**A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. É A MEL MORGAN WEASLEY SIM.... AQUELA DOIDA QUE FAZ FICS SEM SENTIDO... PODE MANDAR E-MAIL ME XINGANDO QUE NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ!!!!)**_

* * *

_**IMORTAIS**_

_PASSARAM-SE SETENTA ANOS DEPOIS DA DESTRUIÇÃO DE VOLDMORT PELO MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU, O JOVEM ALISSON SKEETER FINALMENTE CONSEGUIU MARCAR UMA ENTREVISTA COM HARRY POTTER QUE DESAPARECEU NO MUNDO DEPOIS DO FIM DA GUERRA, AO SE DEPARAR COM O JOVEM A SUA FRENTE NEM IMAGINA QUE RELATO ELE LHE DARÁ SOBRE A PESSOA QUE SE TORNOU. (SLASH/NC17) _

QUE DROGA!!!! QUE DROGA MESMO!!!! PORQUE DIABOS EU FUI ASSISTIR ENTREVISTA COM O VAMPIRO? PRONTO MISTUREI TUDO E SURGE ISSO... EMPATANDO TODAS AS OUTRAS FIC'S... EU LI OS LIVROS, MAS ISSO NÃO É UMA TRANSPOSIÇÃO LITERAL!!! QUEM CONHECE OS LIVROS E O FILME PODE ESTRANHAR... SEI LÁ POVO NO QUE DEU, S" SEI QUE EU SONHEI COM ELES A PONTO DE NÃO PODER MAIS IGNORAR ESSA INSANIDADE... APROVEITEM.

I PARTE - A ENTREVISTA _(Entrevista com o vampiro)_

II PARTE - O VAMPIRO _(O vampiro Lestat)_

III PARTE - A DAMA _(A rainha dos condenados)_

S" COLOQUEI O NOME DOS LIVROS PORQUE TEM PARTES DELES QUE ME INSPIRARAM MAS A CADA UM DELES ME DISTANCIO MAIS, A RAINHA DOS CONDENADOS É O QUE MENOS TEM EM COMUM...

* * *


	2. § I PARTE § A Entrevista §

* * *

****

**I PARTE - A ENTREVISTA**

Entrou razoalvelmente nervoso naquela sala, na verdade, no quarto do hotel, Alisson Skeeter sentou-se observando cada parte da decoração nem um pouco austera do escritório do quarto luxuoso do hotel sete estrelas, um hotel trouxa. Seria estranho encontrá-lo no mundo trouxa... o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, para ele mesmo uma lenda viva, um mito, setenta anos depois e a história ainda era contada com exatidão, ele mesmo nascera quase cinquenta anos depois dos fatos, depois de todo esse tempo, setenta anos, e Voldmort ainda era um nome que inspirava receio e apreensão, setenta anos e Harry Potter não fora mais visto, tinha ido embora, a maioria esmagadora afirmando que ele apenas queria paz...

Alisson estava ali, como um adoslescente nervoso, esperando, provavelmente um velhinho de barba branca e olhar sábio com noventa e cinco anos de idade, estava morrendo de curiosidade de ver como estaria o eterno menino-que-sobreviveu, desde que se especializara em estudar a famosa segunda guerra depois de encontrar os inúmeros recortes de sua tia-avó Rita quando decidira limpar o nome da família, não se sentia tão nervoso, ansioso, muitos relatos de filhos e netos, poucas versões oficiais, afinal a maioria dos grandes bruxos envolvidos morrera, ou estava velha demais para lembrar, mas agora teria a história toda, o fim, aquilo que faltava, a visão final da guerra por seu principal ícone, quem se tornara o jovem que destruíra Voldmort após tudo acabar...

Esse pensamento insanamente excitante foi interrompido quando um rapaz entrou e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente, meio de lado como quem também espera.

Alisson o olhou, nunca tinha visto algo tão... exótico, nem sentido, não conseguia definir o que sentia, até ficar envergonhado... o achava bonito, imensamente bonito.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso malicioso de quem sabe o que o outro está pensando...

Alguns bruxos eram legilimentes... mas Alisson era um ótimo oclumente, talves tivesse corado por que os pensamentos que lhe passaram pela cabeça eram, digamos, muito estranhos, porque nunca tinha sentido aquilo, muito menos por um homem...

Ele parecia-lhe vagamente familiar, mas não conhecia nenhum homem como aquele rapaz, jovem, uns vinte anos no máximo, estatura média baixa, uma pele branco marfin, que destacava os longos cabelos negros rebeldes, contrastava com os belos lábios avermelhados e os mais lindos olhos verdes que já vira, olhos iguais ao do famoso Potter, sim, era isso que ele lhe lembrava, lembrava vagamente o jovem rapaz que destruíra o Lorde das Trevas... mas as fotos de Potter naquela idade tinha marcas inconfundíveis da dor de uma guerra, da exaustão, a criatura a sua frente não, beleza intocada.

-Tem certeza disso?- perguntou o rapaz se endireitando para encará-lo.

Os olhos que o encaravam tinham uma profundidade estranha.

-Certeza de que?- Alisson perguntou surpreso.

-Que minha beleza é intocada?- disse o rapaz ao passar a mão no próprio rosto.

-Você está lendo minha mente!

-Isso não devia ser novidade para você...

Alisson deu um suspiro contrariado, não tinha vindo para servir de brinquedo para um parente do velho Potter, sim, porque o rapazinho devia ser um parente... tinha mais coisa a fazer da vida.

-Eu vim para falar com Harry Potter.

O rapaz sorriu, fez um aceno para que continuasse que o irritou.

-Olha, muito engraçado da sua parte, quer me testar? Eu fiz um estudo minucioso da vida de Potter, você pode ser muito parecido com ele, mas quero muito começar minha entrevista.

-Então faça as perguntas Alisson.

-Você está brincando comigo?

Um riso discreto e o rapaz passou a mão arrepiando os longos cabelos, como cabelos tão longos se arrepiavam daquele jeito? Então os olhos acompanharam uma mecha que repousou sobre uma marca... Alisson sentiu um súbito frio na barriga, na testa do jovem havia uma cicatriz muito fina, mas bem visível... um raio.

-Não pode ser...- balbuciou.- Isso é uma fraude...

-Você é o perito.- o rapaz se recostou e voltou a encará-lo.- Aceitei falar com você porque você mesmo disse que gostaria de ouvir a história da pessoa... não fazer uma Elegia ao mito.

-Besteira! Quem é você?

-Eu sou Harry Tiago Potter.- ele falou sem nenhum eco de emoção.

-Impossível, você deve ter uns vinte anos!

-Noventa e quatro anos, sete meses e treze dias...

-Bela bricadeira...- riu se levantando.

Estacou perante a enorme serpente que circundava a mesa, então escutou o sibilar a suas costas, se virou devagar para ver a outra serpente...

Mas não havia outra serpente, o rapaz sibilava... um ofidioglota.

Mas só houveram dois bruxos com essa capacidade nos últimos séculos.

Um estava morto...

Voldmort.

O outro aparentemente estava a sua frente...

Harry Potter.

-Isso é imposível!- disse voltando a sentar-se- ... mas como?-balbuciou olhando a serpente escalar a perna do rapaz.

-Não foi para saber disso que veio Alisson Skeeter?- disse estendendo a mão para a serpente que se enrolava devagar nele.- Para saber o que aconteceu com Harry Potter em setenta anos de desaparecimento? - o olhou enquanto a cobra escalava seu corpo.

Alisson sentiu um estranho tremor ao ver a cobra se enrolar no pescoço do rapaz... uma coisa tão selvagem... tão estranha, mas não era possível, seria uma ilusão? Uma fraude?

-Para constar Alisson, sua tia-avó era uma animaga ilegal que se tranformava em besouro... quem descobriu isso entre nós foi Hermione Granger...-Harry sorriu dolorosamente.- Que capturou-a após a terceira tarefa do torneio Tribruxo e a chantageou para fazer a entrevista comigo quando o ministério ainda se negava a me ouvir... a primeira entrevista que dei a ela foi num armário de vassouras... mas a que fez para o Pasquim foi feita no três vassouras, junto com Hermione e Luna Lovegood.

Detalhes demais para ignorar, detalhes que ela escrevera no diário que deixou no sótão da casa, intocado por muito tempo, as poucas pessoas citadas que poderiam ter conhecimento daquilo estavam mortas.

O silêncio imperou por algum tempo.

-Então Alisson Skeeter, convencido?- disse ele afagando a cabeça da cobra.

-Mas como isso é possível... Como ...

-Eu posso contar Alisson, mas creio que você terá que entender coisas demais.- o olhou.- Desculpe mas pode ser uma decepção em tanto...

Alisson sentiu o coração disparar, se aquele era mesmo Harry Potter, devia ter algo grande para contar... grande certeza.- sorriu ele dispensando a cobra que desceu devagar dos seus ombros.-Se puder ser um bom ouvinte.

-Eu... claro...-disse despertando.-Eu li todos os relatos da guerra senhor Potter...

-Apenas Harry... senhor? De certa forma, nunca serei um senhor.

-Eu.. posso?- disse puxando o pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida que parou em cima da mesa, ouviu a cobra sibilar mais ao longe.

-Essa é a idéia Alisson.- sorriu o rapaz.- Quer beber algo? Será uma longa história.

Aceitou uma bebida, olhou-o servir, realmente a coisa mais intrigante que já vira...

E nem imaginava o que ia ouvir...

-Podemos começar do momento em que a guerra acabou...- disse ao segurar a taça que lhe era oferecida.

No momento em que a guerra acabou...

-Isso é uma definição vaga Alisson, o momento em que a guerra acabou... pode ter sido no momento em que uma nova maldição Avada Kedrava ficou presa entre minha varinha e de Voldmort? Ou quando eu dei o golpe de misericórdia em Voldmort? Ou quando finalmente terminamos de prender os Comensais da Morte mais perigosos e influentes?

-Ah... desculpe.- disse meio atrapalhado.

-Tudo isso já foi dito Alisson, você mesmo comentou, podemos começar com a minha insanidade depois daqueles dias...

-Insanidade?

-Sim.

_"Logo que saí do hospital StMungus eu percebi que o mundo arruinado que tantos bruxos e bruxas estavam tentando reeguer na euforia da libertação não tinha comparação a ruína que me havia restado... os que eu amava estavam mortos, desaparecidos, eu estava sozinho... e ninguém poderia entender o que eu sentia..."_

_Aparatou no meio do Largo Grimauld, sozinho, abatido, magro, olheiras imensas, ainda enfaixado, olhando em volta, andou alguns passos antes de desabar no chão, chorando..._

_"Entenda Alisson, aqueles em que confiei, como Lupin, Dumbledore, Arthur e outros tinham sucumbido, meus amigos, Hermione e Rony haviam morrido para me salvar... a garota que amei, desaparecida após ser sequestrada por Voldmort,meus amigos... todos, a grande maioria tinha desaparecido ou morrido, o que na época era a mesma coisa... além daqueles que se afastaram por medo ou que de certa forma traí em benefício da maioria, haviam sido seis anos de luta interminável e incansável após deixar os muros seguros de Hogwarts formado, seis anos de luta e eu estava sozinho, o mundo me amava, mas eu estava morto por dentro."_

_-Diretor de Hogwarts!-disse alegremente Dédalo Digle._

_-Não tenho idade para isso.- disse na cozinha do Largo, xícara de chá na mão, sem sequer olhar para o bruxo na lareira.- Além disso é hora do velho Snape assumir o que é seu por direito e merecimento._

_O silêncio imperou até o chá acabar, e quando se virou a lareira estava vazia._

_"Ser o mais novo diretor de Hogwarts? Eu não poderia, não conseguiria cuidar de toda uma geração de orfãos sendo eu mesmo uma pessoa sem nenhuma estrutura, não suportaria conviver com as lembranças que infestavam o lugar... nunca poderia encarar o retrato de Dumbledore tendo causado sua morte."_

_-Ministro da magia Harry!!!-Sorriu Emelina._

_-Não!- disse olhando a lareira com ar distante.- Não quero mais nenhuma responsabilidade na vida, além de caçar os Comensais que sobraram sem julgamento._

_Havia mais solidão na voz do que revolta, apenas observou a bruxa perder o sorriso antes de dizer um até mais..._

_" Não era a responsabilidade na verdade, naquele momento eu achava que se tivesse que encarar as pessoas desabaria de ódio... porque todos estavam felizes, aliviados e eu não tinha no que me agarrar além de lembranças dolorosas e ecos perdidos, além do mais bastava que eu ficasse dois minutos num lugar público para ser desafiado."_

_Harry estava saindo dos cofres acompanhado de um duende, no meio do salão do banco Gringotes quando dois bruxos parados a certa distância, bloquearam o caminho._

_-POTTER!!! _

_Puxaram as varinhas, inevitável, acabou tirando a vida de um... eram irmãos._

_O que sobrevivera ainda berrava maldições de todos os tipos enquanto ele apenas observava em meio aos escombros e vítimas sendo socorridas por curadores._

-Minha tia notíciou esse incidente.- disse Alisson.

Interrompido o fluxo de lembraças se permitiu olhar o rapaz.

-Eu e Rita não nos demos bem, eu nunca soube o motivo.

-Ela não tinha ética.-disse ele sério.

Harry Potter sorriu.

-Se você lembra do tom desse artigo, pode entender como me senti.

_Bebia uma garrafa da cerveja amanteigada enquanto lia o artigo, se levantou e jogou o jornal na lareira, ficou observando o jornal se queimar sem conseguir despregar os olhos do título e de algumas frases do artigo._

_POTTER EM GRINGOTESUM MORTODOZE FERIDOS._

_...se Potter tivesse juízo evitaria lugares públicos..._

_... jovens bruxos e estrangeiros são tentados a desafiar Potter que continua sua caçada por ex-comensais..._

_...violento, em nenhum momento tentou um diálogo..._

_"E dessa vez ela conseguiu, a opinião pública não criticou diretamente, não me evitavam, mas comecei a perceber a paz que se instalava nas faces quando eu recusava um convite, me senti tão mal e culpado pelas pessoas feridas que não saia mais do Largo, prisioneiro de minha fama. Aprisionado em minha solidão, até ela começar a corroer minha sanidade."_

O rapaz o olhava arrebatado, levantou com um suspiro, marcas antigas e indeléveis, ainda carregava aquele peso.

-Isso nos leva ao verdadeiro começo da minha história Alisson, a história que quero lhe contar, -se virou para a janela e observou o entardecer que tingia o céu de um tom vermelho escuro e intenso, voltou a olhar o rapaz se encostando no batente.- De certa forma é uma história bonita... mas não é uma história de redenção, é uma história sem heróis.

Alisson só conseguia perceber-se encantado, ouvindo apaixonadamente aquela voz sensualmente rouca do bruxo recortado contra um céu vermelho sangue.

* * *


	3. § IP § A Entrevista § Draco §

* * *

Harry olhou o rapaz, tão jovem, tão inocente, tão vivo... não pode deixar de sentir saudades do tempo que ele mesmo fora assim. 

-Por favor continue.- disse Alisson deixando a taça vazia sobre a mesa.

Taça que tornou a encher juntamente com a sua.

_"Foi quando abandonei tudo que era uma ligação com qualquer coisa que fosse, abandonei tudo mesmo, mochila ás costas, um pouco de dinheiro e mandei pelo mundo... procurando encrenca em cada canto sombrio que pude achar, nesse ponto alguns perderam meu rastro, os que me encontraram não passaram adiante minha localização, ou passaram aos que me seguiam, não havia um dia em que eu não duelasse como antes, não havia um dia em que eu não enfrentasse alguma criatura medonha... enfiado numa luta sem fim..."_

-Porquê? Qual o propósito?

Parou em silêncio, verdade nua e crua brilhando nos olhos.

-Porque eu estava esperando...

-Esperando? Alguém?

-De certa forma... De certa forma o que eu estava esperando parecia ter vindo na forma de uma pessoa.

"Seria algum amor? Alguém especial?"Pensou Alisson.

Harry riu, uma risada fria, uma risada triste.

-Eu disse que seria uma história bonita, mas com certeza Alisson, nesse ponto não é uma história de amor...

O rapaz corou.

_"Enfiado numa autopiedade medonha e insana eu me tornei um ermitão errante, vagando aqui e ali nos bares, nas estradas, onde eu estivesse, naquele dia eu estava num bar exótico no meio da Jamaica, um lugar onde turistas normais não iam, ponto de drogas e prostituiçao entre os trouxas, e ponto das transações mais escusas entre bruxos, o interessante nesses lugares do mundo, é que trouxas e bruxos convivem quase indistintamente, eu estava bebendo com uma prostitutazinha qualquer, minha única ambição naquela noite, quando aconteceu... apareceu o que eu procurava, ou eu assim o achei."_

_A garota ainda massageava seu peito por dentro da camisa com a pequena mão macia de unhas compridas enquanto depositava umas carícias bem úmidas em seu pescoço, outra mão perdida no meio do cabelo negro, ela tinha uma das pernas por cima da sua, morena, olhos amendoados, pele escura e longo cabelo negro numa trança, típica menina local, que estranhamente lembrava-lhe Parvati Patil, mandou a lembrança para o buraco mais escuro da anatomia humana enquanto tragava um cigarro e olhava no palco uma garota seminua rebolar com uma serpente, a infeliz cobra chiando que aquilo era a coisa mais enfadonha que podia existir depois de alguns anos..._

_-Quem diria que eu iria encontrar o menino de ouro, São Potter, no meio do maior antro de decadência da Jamaica!!!- disse uma voz cristalina e levemente arrastada ao seu lado._

_Olhou a criatura ao lado, um segundo eterno para a ficha cair e balbuciar como um idiota._

_-Mal... Malfoy?_

_O loiro lhe deu um sorriso cínico que só ele conseguia dar._

_Identificação imediata apesar de não bater com o que poderia imaginar de um Draco Malfoy com vinte e quatro anos._

_-Então Potter? Fala algo... ou a garota está roubando sua atenção?_

_-A minha ou a sua?- perguntou apontando com a mão que segurava o cigarro para a acompanhante de Malfoy, tão pouca roupa que a garota da cobra estava muito mais vestida._

_O outro sentou-se em sua mesa._

-Draco Malfoy? O filho do Comensal Lúcio Malfoy? O que você matou?-Alisson perguntou incrédulo olhando se a pena estava registrando tudo.

-Exatamente.- sorriu e acendeu um cigarro.- Você não se importa não é? Apesar de ser um péssimo habito que eu não recomende.

Alisson fez um aceno para que continuasse.

_"Ele riu ao comentar que sabia que eu matara seu pai... pra ele nada tinha importância, gostara da mãe, e quando ela morrera tinha ido embora, não pretendia servir um mestiço disse se referindo a Voldmort por isso fugiu assim que se formou, não que negasse que havia covardia no ato, queria viver, não lutar, tive que concordar que de nós dois ele ficara com uma parte muito mais agradável, trocamos insultos infantis á guisa de comprimento e deixamos o assunto ameno rolar, saímos do bar para uma boate da moda, numa velha disputa infantil, devoramos nada mais nada menos que dúzias de garrafas de bebida junto com nossas acompanhantes e quando dei por mim estávamos na cobertura de um prédio com umas dezessete garotas, alguns conhecidos dele, só no meio da festa é que ele teve a bondade de me informar que era a residência de um traficante local."_

Alisson o olhou surpreso.

-Isso surpreende você?- riu batendo o cigarro.- Isso é só o começo Alisson, foi ali que eu percebi.

-Percebeu o quê?

-O que estava acontecendo, foi naquela cobertura que eu achei que resolveria definitivamente meus problemas, foi ali que me entreguei. Como me enganei...

_"Draco fez questão de me apresentar a cada figurinha do lugar, me apresentar como um velho conhecido de infância, eu não me importava, era bom compartilhar algo com alguém daquela época que estivesse vivo para variar, ele também parecia estar muito feliz, tanto que não largou de mim, literalmente, me apresentou Inuíe o traficante sobrinho do promotor da cidade, e um tal Algro Romeo, um bruxo que achei que ia ter um ataque ao me conhecer, porque só faltou me beijar..."_

_-Se controle Algro.- riu Draco ainda abraçado a Harry.- Ou vou começar a ficar com ciúmes._

_-É, não provoque um Malfoy, digo por experiência.- Harry riu enfiado entre o braço de Draco e os abraços sensuais de uma garota loura como o rapaz._

_-Vocês dois são do mesmo tipo eu vejo...- riu Algro.- Não quero correr riscos, já recebi Cruciatus do Malfoy antes... Agora sério Draco, estou indo, podemos falar de negócios amanhã?-disse se levantando e jogando o conteúdo da taça no chão, um hábito local._

_"Foi a confirmação de minhas suspeitas quando Draco me olhou e sorriu antes de responder, um sorriso cínico que a muito tempo eu não via, o que aumentava a semelhanças com o garoto que eu conhecera."_

_-Não. Acho que amanhã estarei ocupado- estalou o dedo e apontou o dedo para as taças vazias.- Mas não se preocupe resolveremos isso antes de terça feira, muito antes._

_O bruxo deu um suspiro olhou os três a sua frente e sorriu._

_-Claro que estará ocupado... estarei nos lugares de sempre, você sabe me encontrar._

_-Claro.- ele respondeu._

_"Ainda ficamos um tempo ali, suficiente para ver uma luta de garotas, que se estapearam por um maço de dinheiro até arrancarem sangue e toda a roupa uma da outra... foi quando Draco catou um dos amigos e disse ainda me segurando."_

_-Vamos antes que comecem os fogos...- disse olhando para Inuíe que estava armado e bem alterado.-Harry você está em algum hotel?_

_-Pra falar a verdade não, deixei minhas coisas num motel de quinta perto do aeroporto, não tinha plano algum..._

_-PERFEITO!!!!- ele disse animado.- Vamos para meu humilde canto!!!Pegaremos uma carona com Alecssis!!!- disse sorrindo para o amigo que olhava para Harry como se o avaliasse._

_"Conhecendo Draco, o humilde canto devia ser um palácio... me surpreendi que Draco estivesse levando uma vida tão... Trouxa, o amigo dele nos levou no seu carrinho até o canto de Draco junto com umas garotas, era um apart hotel enorme, como eu estranhei ao subir, ele riu muito."_

_-Esperava dúzias de elfos domésticos como o velho Dobby não?Ou algumas corujas e lareiras...-disse quando o rapaz da portaria o comprimentou._

_-Não vou dizer que não estou surpreso Draco, - sorri enfiando a mão no traseiro da acompanhante ruiva, fazendo-a rir._

_Era impossível definir que estava mais bêbado, porque ao chegar no andar da cobertura Malfoy teve que passar o cartão da porta umas três vezes para perceber que estava ao contrário._

_"As garotas, profissionais, deram um jeito de nos jogar o mais rápido possível em cima delas, afinal a noite ia alta e elas precisavam do dinheiro, não vou dizer qu fiquei constrangido em fazer sexo no meio da sala do apartamento com o dono olhando, porque não fiquei, nem ele muito menos... fazia um bom tempo que eu não me divertia, na verdade por mais que fizesse não era divertido."_

-Espero que você esteja preparado Alisson.- sorriu ao ver o olhar vidrado do rapaz.- Ali, do modo como Malfoy agira, como ele se comportava, eu já comecei a desconfiar...- balançou a cabeça- não vou adiantar a história, mas preste a atenção.-disse e apagou o toco do cigarro.

Alisson só fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_"De algum modo eu estava bem sonolento quando me estiquei no sofá, mal vestido, com outro cigarro aceso, o último da carteira, bebendo, escutando música trouxa e vendo Draco gritar com as prostitutas que não achavam as peças das roupas, ou estavam tentando afanar alguma coisa, então escutei a porta bater, creio que sorri nessa hora."_

_Draco suspirou e jogou o cabelo prata para trás, voltou da porta e se apoiou na parede, o silêncio imperando por uns momentos, ele sorriu ainda o encarando._

_-Como dizem, finalmente a sós._

_Harry deu um risinho cínico e voltou a tragar._

_-Seu pai morreria de desgosto se te visse assim, morando como um trouxa, transando com prostitutas trouxas, falando com o menino-que-sobreviveu.- soltou a fumaça._

_-Mas você o livrou do desgosto.- riu.- E eu quero lhe agradecer..._

_Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas._

"_Já tentou definir a beleza Alisson? A beleza de um tigre na frente da presa? O modo como o predador mira-a nos olhos? Chamam de encanto fatal, era o que estava acontecendo... eu podia ver naqueles olhos, e não pude conter minha felicidade, eu podia deixar acontecer..."_

-Eu queria deixar acontecer.- disse olhando o rapaz.- Foi quando ele se aproximou, sentou-se no meu colo e me beijou, chocado?- perguntou acendendo outro cigarro.

-Vocês eram... inimigos, quer dizer, era o que diziam...- disse o olhando meio aparvalhado.- Draco Malfoy era seu inimigo mortal!

Harry colheu da mente do rapaz tudo que se passava, as dúvidas, o assombro, o leve preconceito.

-Não Alissom, meu amigo mortal era Voldmort, Draco era meu reverso. E não pretendo lhe dar os relatos de meus sórdidos casos amorosos, você ainda não captou a essência do que estava acontecendo, apesar do sexo ser tão óbvio? Acho que não, deixe-me continuar e vai entender, que isso e nesse momento sexo é a coisa menos chocante, e quanto a Malfoy, não sei como ninguém, nem nós dois percebemos antes o quanto nos complementávamos.

"_Como eu ia dizendo, ali estava Draco, tão bonito, tão diferente do que eu imaginara, ele se sentara no meu colo com uma intimidade impressionante, apesar de ser quase um estranho, colou os lábios nos meus com uma fome que só podia ser explicada por anos de desejo contido,"_

_O loiro separou os lábios e olhou o rapaz que o olhava ainda com uma estranha expressão de assombro._

_-O que foi Potter... o gato comeu sua língua?- disse e passou a língua nos lábios vermelhos._

_-Não que um certo gato em meu colo não esteja tentando não é?- disse voltando a tragar._

_Malfoy sorriu, bons tempos em que se provocavam, mão dele se enfiando pelo cabelo de Harry..._

_-E não parece que você não esteja gostando..._

_-Eu não disse que não estava gostando.- disse segurando a cintura do outro.- Pelo contrário não?_

_O rapaz no seu colo parecia um gato extremamente satisfeito, porque mesmo sem ronronar não teve parte de seu corpo que não se enroscasse felinamente no seu, as pernas cada uma de um lado de seu corpo comprimindo-lhe o quadril, a mão enroscada por dentro da camisa, um encontro de peles, odores e toques muito leves, mas muito provocadores, a pele fria do loiro apenas aumentou seu desejo, a certeza, podia sorrir com descompromisso, seu sofrimento finalmente acabaria._

_-Ugh, Potter!- disse tomando o cigarro de sua mão.- Essas piranhas te deixaram algumas marcas..- disse abrindo-lhe a camisa, cigarro pendurado nos lábios.._

_-Grande novidade... todo mundo tenta tirar um pedaço de mim...- disse afanando o cigarro._

_O loiro o olhou o colocou ambas as mãos no seu rosto._

_-Você envelheceu.- disse traçando as profundas olheiras que nunca amainavam.- Engraçado é que em anos eu nunca te vi realmente bem._

_-Ora, ora, Malfoy preocupado com meu bem estar? Eu não ia ser um garotinho pra sempre... muito menos encarando Voldmort duas ou três vezes por mês... no entanto...-disse com um olhar penetrante.- incrível como os anos lhe foram gentis Draco, não parece ter mais que vinte anos, dezoito eu poderia dizer, fazer o quê... o tempo deve poupar os seus.- disse afagando os cabelos finos de seda do loiro que voltou a dar um sorriso cínico._

_-Com certeza... _

_E voltaram a se beijar._

-Malfoy tinha a mesma idade que você.- disse Alisson.

-Exatamente, apesar de aparentar mal ter saído de Hogwarts, se não fosse um ar mais velho eu poderia confundi-lo com o mesmo rapaz que vi no último dia no Expresso, mas eu estava acabado, apesar de ter vinte e três aparentava mais de trinta, a guerra tinha me presenteado com cabelos brancos suficientes para serem visíveis e olheiras que nunca saíam por mais que eu dormisse, e tinha voltado a dormir porque apesar dos pesadelos com o que vi eu não tinha a mente de Voldmort me atrapalhando, me perseguindo, mesmo assim não tinha paz, por isso continuava exaurido, atormentado.

-E Malfoy, era magia?- perguntou o rapaz.

Harry sorriu.

-Agora você está entendendo a idéia, por isso é que me entreguei, achei que tinha encontrado, mas me enganei.

_As roupas espalhadas indicavam o caminho do quarto no andar superior, estava nu quando o loiro lhe jogou na cama, uma bela, grande, macia e cheia de almofadas cama de dossel, se jogando em cima como um tigre faminto que lhe devorava, literalmente, pois podia sentir os dentes em sua carne, não que não fizesse o mesmo, lábios, língua e dentes passeando na pele branca e fria do rapaz, sentindo-o colado em seu corpo, boca fria e doce descendo até seu sexo, retirando de Harry gemidos lânguidos que nunca ninguém tirara até então, sentiu o loiro subir, deitar-se inteiro sobre ele beijá-lo._

_-Como você tem a pele quente.- disse Malfoy com as mãos enterradas no cabelo dele- Parece que tem febre._

_-E você tem a pele fria, é mesmo o príncipe do gelo..._

_-Algum problema Potter?- sorriu mordiscando o seu queixo._

_-Não... porque deveria?- disse correndo as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz._

_-Não sei... seria um problema se eu fizesse isso?- disse correndo a mão por sua perna e puxando-a para que enlaçasse sua cintura, outra mão postada em seu quadril._

_-Não... ainda não vejo problema, a menos essa sua delicadeza...- puxou o loiro pela nuca dando-lhe um beijo muito profundo.- Não combina com você...- sussurrou na orelha de Draco._

_O loiro riu, então o puxou com força, afastando-lhe as pernas._

_-Creio que você não está mesmo habituado a delicadeza não?- disse passeando as mãos pelo seu flanco.- Admito, prefiro um pouco mais de intensidade._

_O rapaz loiro segurou-lhe, do mesmo modo que com certa violência lhe penetrou arrancando o grito que foi estrangulado contra as costas da mão de Harry, que sentiu lágrimas teimosas marcarem o fim de uma inocência que praticamente não tinha, era verdade, nunca tinha ido para cama com um homem._

_-Não vou pedir desculpas.- Malfoy soprou em sua orelha.- Devia ter-me dito que era virgem._

_-Não estou pedindo que se desculpe.- disse rouco.- Apenas que pare de enrolar... quem diria Malfoy...está mesmo preocupado comigo?_

_-Ah Potter, eu estava com saudade dessa sua voz... mesmo não sendo exatamente a mesma.- disse ele derramando beijos pelo corpo do moreno.- Certas coisas são imutáveis... desse modo não me sentirei culpado com seus protestos._

_Segurou seus pulsos, o corpo frio totalmente apoiado contra o corpo quente do rapaz sob ele, não demorou para que Harry esquecesse a dor e se deixasse levar pelas sensações, se deixasse levar pela boca de Malfoy que passeva de seus lábios para seu pescoço, pelo movimento dos corpos, pela fricção de seu sexo contra o ventre macio do outro, pelas mãos firmes que o seguravam, abandonado, sem obrigação nenhuma de comandar, apenas sentir, ser guiado, até entrar num frenesi, movimentos fortes, bruscos, gemidos, frases incoerentes._

-Não fizemos amor ali, porque definitivamente não nos amávamos.- disse passando a mão de leve pelo pescoço embalado nas lembranças sem se importar com ar espantado do rapaz a sua frente.- Mas de certa forma não fizemos sexo, sexo não define o que estava acontecendo... Alisson você ainda não entendeu o motivo de eu ter me entregado?

Negativa muda do outro, levantou-se e tornou a encher as taças, suspirou, não conseguia evitar, aquela lembrança era eterna, entregou a taça do outro e olhou o vinho vermelho na sua.

-Eu estava ali, sob ele, esperando, entregue, porque eu já sabia, e queria, não me importava mais, achei que tinha encontrado, que era o fim... e me enganei...- deu um riso de conformação.-Então finalmente chegamos juntos ao ápice... e foi aí que ele me mordeu.

O rapaz engasgou com a bebida, Harry lhe sorriu tristemente.

-Agora você entendeu.

* * *


	4. § I P § A Entrevista § Mordido §

* * *

Alisson ergueu olhos incrédulos.

-Mo... mordeu? Por... ele era um vampiro! UM VAMPIRO?

Voltou a olhar sua taça, voltou a passar a mão pelo pescoço.

-Era, eu sabia, por isso me entreguei, estava tão descansado achando que tinha encontrado finalmente aquele que ia me banir do mundo... achei que ele adoraria me matar... me enganei.

-Foi um suícidio?- perguntou o rapaz.- Você queria...

-Que ele me matasse.- sorriu.- Insano não? Eu disse que não estava realmente em meu juízo perfeito, se estivesse, tinha pensado no óbvio.

Alisson passou a mão no rosto incrédulo, ele estava procurando, a morte, o tempo todo.

-Sempre fui um imenso covarde, não consegui cometer suícidio, tentei inúmeras vezes, me feri, me envenenei, de certo modo parece que o céu ou o inferno não me querem... acordava detonado, ferido, mas vivo, miseravelmente vivo, por isso caí no mundo, esperando trombar com a morte em uma luta ou na boca de alguma criatura, na boca...- bebeu.- Achei extremamante interessante a idéia de partir desse mundo na cama de um vampiro, principalmente porque achei que Malfoy me odiava o suficiente...

-Mas ele não...- disse Alisson arrepiado, porque agora sabia o que tinha a sua frente.

-Ah, não.- sorriu.- Quem diria, ele tinha planos... e não se preocupe Alisson, se me escutar atentamente perceberá que não tem o que temer de mim... mas me deixe contar como Malfoy me surpreendeu.

_"Ainda inebriado com o prazer que me inundava cheguei a sorrir quando ele se ergueu, caninos evidentes, olhos tão brilhantes que pareciam feitos de puro azul celeste, não protestei, deixei ele agarrar meus cabelos forçando minha cabeça para o lado e inclinar-se sobre meu pescoço, dói. A mordida dói, a dor da carne sendo perfurada pelos dentes, do maxilar forte prendendo a veia, sugando sangue, então surge uma onda diferente de prazer... "_

-Um prazer de esvair-se, de sumir, consumir-se, de adormecer, desfalacer, é estranho.-disse voltando a fechar os olhos com a mão no pescoço sentindo um arrepio.

-Um prazer de sentir-se morrendo?-Alisson engoliu seco, estendeu a mão trêmula para sua taça.

-Não posso afirmar, afinal como vê, de certa forma nunca morri, ao mesmo tempo que sim, estava morrendo.-disse sem abrir os olhos, mão discretamente agarrando um tufo do cabelo longo.

_Harry sente a vida se esvaindo do corpo, enfraquecendo, ainda tem um sorriso leve nos lábios e algumas lágrimas contidas nas pestanas negras, mas sem dúvida está desfalecendo, então sente o frio no pescoço, uma enorme tristeza quando o outro se ergue novamente, parece doer um pouco a distância._

_-Ah Potter, quem diria que teu gosto seria tão diferente dos outros...-disse o outro de leve no seu ouvido.- incrível como você é calmo... tão bonito.- diz acariciando a face dele._

_Harry deixou escapar um suspiro triste, fechando devagar os olhos, deixando ir, conformando-se em ir, quando sente o outro lhe endireitar a cabeça, mãos dos dois lados de seu rosto._

_-Uma beleza tão abandonada, tão marcada...- o vampiro suspirou.- Não posso deixar de lamentar o desperdício do tempo que não o possuí em vida... _

_Grudou os lábios pegajosos de sangue contra os seus, ali Harry nem pensava mais, se preparava para o nada, o vazio do conforto que queria, mal sentiu a lingua do outro entreabrir sua boca, sentiu os lábios se desgrudarem, a respiração... mas sentiu quando os lábios do outro voltaram com força e sua boca foi inundada com o líquido grosso, de gosto salgado e metálico, tentou protestar mas fraco demais, a boca do outro e a força das mãos que seguravam seu rosto o fizeram engolir o sangue._

_-Meu... isso engula.- disse Draco fechando a boca do rapaz.- Não tente resistir Harry, torna tudo mais doloroso, apenas deixe fluir, deixe meu sangue agir._

_"Mas isso era exatamente o que eu não queria, isso ia contra tudo que eu planejara, eu queria abandonar a vida, não me condenar á eternidade, que ironia..."_

-Duvido que alguém da sua geração tenha sofrido uma tortura sob a maldição Cruciatus.- disse abrindo os olhos e encarando o rapaz que estava pálido.- A transformação é muito parecida, sofri com ambas, e sei muito bem que para a parte humana morrer é necessaria muita dor... e como sei... como doeu, porque eu resisti, me contorci naquela cama para desgosto de Malfoy.

_-Pare!-disse o outro segurando-o pelos pulsos.- Droga Harry! pare de resistir!!!-rosnou caninos a mostra.- PARE!!!_

_Mas o rapaz ainda se contorcia, olhos fechados e dentes cerrados, músculos tensos, o corpo mudando sob seu olhar, respiração presa, gemidos guturais, então foi devagar relaxando, pele empalidecendo, corpo rejuvenecendo como o vampiro desejava, cabelo crescendo e escurecendo, tomando o brilho jovem que tinha perdido, os caninos crescendo a sua frente enquanto a boca se abria com a respiraçao ofegante, então dois imensos olhos esmeraldas o encararam, mais verdes, mais brilhantes, não haveria esmeralda que se comparasse com aqueles olhos._

_-Finalmente.- sorriu Malfoy.- Lindo... Por todas as criaturas da noite, como você é lindo..._

_-Porquê?- perguntou deseperado.- Droga Malfoy! Porque não me matou?!- tentou se levantar, mas estava fraco, exausto, doente.- Maldito Vampiro! Era pra me matar!!!_

_Draco riu._

_-Então você sabia o que eu era Potter?Em nenhum momento pensou que eu queria você?-disse soltando-lhe os pulsos.- Harry, como você é inocente... achou mesmo que eu ia deixa-lo abandonar o mundo?-riu encostando o nariz a sua bochecha.- Nunca, eu nunca deixaria você partir, e não vou deixar agora que sei o quanto você é especial..._

_-Não...-gemeu.- Não... não!- tentou empurrá-lo.- Não era pra ser assim, por favor não... eu não quero...- soluçou sob o abraço do loiro.- Não... _

_O outro o beijou, tentou virar o rosto mas foi preso pelas mãos frias._

_-Engraçado... você continua quente... maravilhoso...- Draco se levantou de súbito e o puxou._

_Sentiu a dor dos músculos fatigados ao ser puxado para fora da cama, Draco o envolveu com os braços, impressão sua ou estava menor?O vampiro o postou na frente do espelho, abraçando-o por trás._

_-Olhe.- disse apontando o reflexo.- Olhe o seu melhor, tomei a liberdade de deixá-lo como eu me lembrava... como eu queria.-disse enfiando os dedos nos cabelos do rapaz menor._

_Harry tocou o próprio rosto, mal se reconhecendo, era ele mesmo, mas muito mais jovem, como se tivesse vinte anos, só que sem vestígios das lutas que lutara, das dores que passara e teve que admitir para si mesmo que parecia... bonito._

_Um jovem de dezenove, vinte anos, claro que nessa idade era menor que Malfoy, que agora o segurava com força, seus músculos esguios, pálido, o que contrastava com o negro de seu cabelo, agora sem nenhum fio branco, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes. Uma imagem estranha, refletido ali, nú, abraçado pelo loiro, sangue na boca e escorrido do pescoço._

_-Você é lindo Harry.-disse o outro beijando seu ombro.- Lindo e meu pra sempre._

_-Porquê?- perguntou ainda se olhando no espelho._

_-Porque eu sempre quis.-disse o loiro o segurando pelo quadril e o virando.-Eu sempre quis.-voltou a colar os lábios nos seus._

-Foi só isso que ele alegou?- perguntou Alisson.

-Obviamente eu não acreditei.- olhou o céu noturno da janela.- Eu não acreditei mas estava cansado e nervoso demais para protestar, tudo que eu queria tinha me sido arrancado de novo.- olhou a própria mão, dedos longos e delicados, unhas razoavelmente compridas e cerrou o punho.- Engraçado como a vida fez questão de me tirar tudo que desejei... desejei a morte... e não posso tê-la.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta... simples?- perguntou o rapaz encabulado.

-Sim?- retornou o olhar ao rapaz com um sorriso sabendo da dúvida antes que fosse dita.

-Como você pode se ver no espelho... vampiros não refletem...

-Mito.- disse com um sorriso.- Cruzes? Mito, Estacas? Mito, Alho?Esse sim é um estorvo pode fazer um estrago em tanto, mas podemos nos servir de alho... só que o cheiro é insuportável, Caixões? Mito... Draco amava aquela cama de dossel com almofadas e mais almofadas e colchas a ponto de parecer um ninho... um vampiro só teme o fogo, a decapitação e obviamente a luz do sol e até essa é tolerável no amanhecer e anoitecer, quer dizer, essa história de nunca mais ver o pôr-do-sol é mito.

-Você disse que ele comentou...- Alisson parou com a frase de gosto duvidoso.- que você não esfriou... como assim?

-"bvio Alisson.-apenas sua voz.

O rapaz teve um arrepio quando sentiu as mãos de Harry no seu rosto.

-Então? Elas são frias?-perguntou sério.

-Na...Não...normais.- disse com um novo arrepio.

-Se outro vampiro o tocasse você saberia, eles tem a pele fria, não gelada, apenas fria como quem está descoberto no inverno, isso não aconteceu comigo.-disse e voltou a sentar-se na frente do rapaz que tremia.

-Porquê?

-Nunca ficamos sabendo... a teoria mais aceita é que a magia que me protege era forte demais, me protegendo da deteorização total da transformação. Eu não esfrio, ainda tenho corpo quente de uma pessoa normal.- deu um sorriso torto.- a ruína de outros vampiros... mas isso é para depois.

-E o que aconteceu depois, vocês se separaram? O que aconteceu?

-Eu tive vontade de sair correndo, mas não podia, uma das leis, algo que é instintivo é que um jovem vampiro é totalmente dependente de seu mestre, como um filhote, como um servo, eu não podia desobedecer Malfoy, não podia ferí-lo.

_"Eu pertencia a ele..."_

* * *


	5. § I P § A Entrevista § Regras §

* * *

Harry suspirou com a lembrança, com a angústia de cair naquela armadilha, Alisson verificou o pergaminho, lhe dirigiu um olhar para que continuasse.

_Abriu os olhos, era de manhã, no corpo as marcas de um noite intensa, Draco não suportou um segundo em tomá-lo de novo, aproveitando para deixar bem claro sua condição, estava fraco, faminto, sentidos latejando e totalmente desorientado, mão na cabeça cobriu-se com o lençol, para escutar o risinho cínico._

_-Seus sentidos vão voltar ao normal,-disse Draco encostado no pilar da cama afastando a cortina.- Felizmente você não vai precisar nem das lentes de contato, vai aprender a farejar uma presa decente, ver e ouvir o que não era possível.- sentou-se na cama e deu-lhe uns tapinhas na nádega.- Levante-se meu querido, venha comer algo._

_-Vai se fuder Draco, me deixa em paz._

_Malfoy deu um suspiro._

_-Não seja uma cria difícil Harry, não tive dificuldades com Alecssis, e não sou paciente, herdei o mesmo instinto paterno de meu pai._

_-E daí?_

_-Daí que guardo minha varinha comigo e não tenho pena de usar uma cruciatus quando me contraríam!-disse puxando o lençol, sorriu.- Está com vergonha? Já mandei buscar suas roupas, embora eu ache que agora vão ficar um pouco largas em você... não que isso em você não seja um charme._

Riu com a lembrança...

-Como pode ver Alisson- disse se levantando.- Nunca fui um bruxo de grande estatura... meu tamanho era uma piada em Hogwarts... Draco adorava o fato, naquela noite o homem que fui era um pouco mais alto, e mais massivo também... embora sempre tenha sido um moleque pequeno e magrela que usava roupas largas e velhas... ah, isso parece ter sido uma eternidade atrás... Draco não me deixou esquecer.

_Desceu contrariado vestindo a única coisa que ficara cabível de sua mala, nunca percebera o quanto estava gordo, na verdade é que estava menor... e parecia um moleque com o moletom folgado caindo no ombro e calça larga, tênis mais que velho e cabelo desgrenhado._

_-Eu geralmente diria que está horrível, mas as coisas mais ridículas lhe acentam bem.-disse sentado a mesa com o café da manhã._

-Café da manhã?- perguntou Alisson.

-Eu também me surpreendi, podemos comer, na verdade vamos pedir o jantar, está com fome?

O rapaz fixou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

-Não me olhe assim, não pretendo devorá-lo.- riu.- Apenas partilhemos uma refeição porque como eu disse é uma longa história.

Foi o próprio Alisson que fez o pedido ao serviço de quarto, voltou e sentou-se conferindo o pergaminho e o olhou.

-Eu estava no café da manhã... a segunda lição que tive...

-Segunda?

-A primeira foi naquela noite lembra? Malfoy soube me colocar no meu lugar... debaixo dele.

_-O que é isso?_

_-Café da manhã... seu cérebro ainda está desligado?-disse Draco abocanhando um pão doce.- Alegre-se por ter sangue dos mais antigos vampiros em suas veias agora, sente-se e coma, é prazeroso embora não sustente, vai alimentar-se de verdade depois._

_-Como assim?- perguntou sentando-se e antes que o outro lhe desse uma resposta atravessada gemeu.- Não quero chegar perto de ninguém._

_-Não venha com choramingos, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai morder alguém... isso não me aborrece._

_-"timo, então não vou morder ninguém.- disse bebericando o suco e fazendo uma careta, forte demais._

_-Sentidos aguçados.- disse o loiro se levantando e parando ao seu lado.- vai se adaptar, agora.- lhe deu um tapa forte.- pare de bancar a criança birrenta!_

_Se levantou furioso._

_-Pois eu não sou uma criança! E você sabe muito bem disso!_

_Draco agarrou-o pelo moleton._

_-Escute, vou repetir o que te disse na cama, me obedeça, é para seu bem, e fraco desse jeito o que vai conseguir é mais uma surra!-o jogou por cima da mesa.- Beba o sangue! Se fortaleça e talvez consiga romper o laço que nos une como Alecssis!_

_-Pra quê?- disse se eguendo batendo a comida de sua roupa.- Não tenho ilusões que me deixe partir._

_Malfoy sorriu largamente._

_-Que bom. - tirou a varinha do bolso da roupa.- Limpar!_

_Tudo estava imaculado._

_-Coma, vai ajudar com esse enjôo, seu irmão mais velho está subindo, como viu ontem ele está no andar de baixo, é bonito, mas muito mau-humorado.-disse ajeitando o cabelo e o terno impecável que vestia._

_Podia sentir, assim como sentia a presença de Malfoy, sentia o outro se aproximando escutou batidas na porta principal,Draco o deixou na sala para abrir a porta, suspirou contrariado e pegou uma torrada, pensando na ironia de alimentar um corpo morto._

_Alecssis tinha um ar irritado quando subiu até ali abraçado com Draco._

_-Então é ele mesmo, ele ficou._

_-Não comece Alecssis.- riu Draco voltando a sentar.- Alecssis como todo primogênito é ciumento Harry._

_Deu um suspiro e observou o outro vampiro que o olhava parecendo querer arrebentá-lo, era o maior de estatura e apesar de bonito nem tinha comparação com Draco, ele tinha olhos negros, cabelos de um castanho aloirado, um eco de beleza dura, sentou-se entre Harry e Draco, O mestre de ambos na ponta da mesa._

_-Vamos ás compras assim que entardecer.- disse Draco.- Temos que arranjar roupas decentes para ele._

_-Suponho que não iremos ao encontro com Algro então.- disse irritadamente olhando de lado para Harry._

_-Não, eu já tinha falado com Algro ontem. Vamos Alecssis você adora sair ás compras._

_-Suponho que não tenha escolha.- disse baixo e olhou para Harry.- Acha que é capaz de se controlar?_

_-Claro.- deu de ombros._

_Não pode nem perceber o que tinha acontecido até ter sido novamente levantado pelo moleton e atirado por sobre a mesa, o outro tinha os olhos totalmente negros como um animal e lhe arreganhava as presas._

_-Não me dê de ombros, sua coisa!-rosnou.- Você me deve obediência!_

_-Não me enche.- disse com raiva._

_-Alecssis solte-o.- disse Draco ainda bebericando o café._

_Se encararam, Harry segurou a mão do outro e o forçou a largar, o outro deu um sorriso torto, e ergueu a mão, deu um ganido ao levar a patada, patada porque a mão do outro apresentava garras longas como de um urso, Harry rolou por sobre a mesa e caiu no chão apertando o ferimento, gemeu e escutou._

_-Crucio!_

_Alecssis caiu se contorcendo, gritando, berrando, viu os pés de Draco se aproximar, o outro ainda gritou e se retorceu mais um pouco, que pareceu muito para a mente atordoada de Harry, então Malfoy desfez a maldição._

_-Eu mandei soltar, Alecssis seu teimoso... menino mau.- disse sarcasticamente.- Harry ainda está se adaptando, e ele só deve obediencia a mim, assim como você.-deu um chute no vampiro caído.- Não ouse tocar em Harry de novo, não sem que eu mande. Vá! Se recolha, e trate de melhorar o humor até a tarde. Ande!_

_Alecssis se ergueu trêmulo e se pôs a caminho da saída, ainda reservou um olhar de raiva para o rapaz caído no chão._

_Draco se virou para Harry assim que escutou a porta._

_-Não se preocupe com Alecssis Harry, é ciúme, normal.- disse o loiro o amparando.-Hum, você está muito fraco, mau sinal..._

_Harry não conseguia firmar as pernas e o sangue corria pelo ferimento, só deu um gemido em protesto quando foi erguido no colo._

_-O que foi? Prefere que eu o levite?- disse depositando um beijo na sua testa.- Prefiro segurá-lo, vamos, vamos limpar isso e lhe colocar roupas decentes... _

_Subiu até o banheiro, um feitiço e havia agua quente na banheira, Malfoy o despiu e o mergulhou como uma criança, Harry apenas tremia, muito fraco e sentindo muita dor._

_-Dói ainda?- disse apertando de leve as três valetas no peito do rapaz._

_-Dói.- gemeu, queixo tremendo.- Estou com frio._

_-Certo.- disse fazendo um novo feitiço que deixou a água mais quente.- Espere aqui._

-O que ouve?- perguntou Alisson.

-Eu não estava pronto, meu corpo não estava recuperado do choque, não é como nos filmes, -disse rindo.- ele te morde, você levanta morde e todo mundo morre feliz... demora para se adaptar, no meu caso eu ainda fiquei muito fraco, talvez por já estar debilitado antes, o fato é que a crise de ciúme de Alecssis me deu muita dor de cabeça, e fez Draco ter uma crise de raiva, o que acarretou apenas mais ciúme por parte de Alecssis.

-Alecssis amava Malfoy?

-De certa forma... vampiros são familiares por incrível que pareça, são como leões, os parceiros se unem de forma duradoura, geralmente o mais velho e suas crias até elas decidirem partir ou ele as expulsar, era isso que Alecssis temia, como todo filho único, ele ficou com ciúme do caçula, medo de ser substituído, medo de ser tocado do ninho e muita coisa aconteceu por causa disso.

-E você?

-Confuso... queria morrer ainda, mas não conseguia mais, precisava de Draco por causa do elo, podemos dizer que me conformei em ficar, além de que precisava de ajuda para entender minha nova condição.

_Draco retornou com uma vasilha, olhou o rapaz pálido naquela banheira de água rosada por causa do ferimento, os cortes ainda abertos, tremendo o olhando como um filhote muito pequeno e perdido, sorriu._

_-Beba, é para emergências como essa.- e estendeu a vasilha._

_Harry sentiu o cheiro, duas partes se revoltaram, uma que refutava o cheiro e a possibilidade de beber o sangue oferecido, outra que desejava aquilo e mais, muito mais._

_-Beba, você está muito fraco.-disse se ajoelhando ao lado da banheira._

_-Não quero.- gemeu._

_Draco soltou um bufo de contrariedade._

_-Vai ficar assim doente, ande beba.- disse e puxou-o pela nuca._

_Harry ainda protestou quando a vasilha se aproximou mas sentiu a fome, sentiu desejo, sentiu algo mudar._

_-Olhe pra mim.- sorriu Draco.- Abra a boca, isso.- deu uma risadinha.- Ah, Harry não me canso de dizer o quanto é bonito, mesmo essas presas lhe caem bem, agora beba, vejo que sentiu a fome.-disse e forçou a vasilha contra os lábios do outro e virando-a sem se importar que escorresse._

_"Bebi, era pouco na verdade, apenas para me recompor, é como beber conhaque depois de andar na neve pouco agasalhado, você sente aquilo aquecendo cada parte de seu corpo, sente a vida, mas aquele era um sangue fraco, guardado, apenas para amortecer a fraqueza, como um caldo para um doente."_

_Olhou o loiro, amolecendo de sono, sentindo-se entorpecido pelo sangue, confuso por tudo._

_-Vamos limpar isso.- disse Draco pegando a água e passando no seu rosto, limpando o queixo.- Ah, nisso você é tão calmo... Alecssis fez a maior sujeira... eu podia tê-lo deixado beber sozinho._

_-Quanto tempo?- perguntou baixo enquanto o louro ligava a ducha e abria o ralo para escorrer a água sangrenta._

_-De quê?- perguntou experimentando a água._

_-Que você é vampiro... que Alecssis é vampiro._

_-Eu? faz algum tempo.- desviou o olhar.- Mordi Alecssis a três anos, agora, se comporte com ele sim? Gosto de meu primogênito._

_-Ele não vai gostar de mim nunca.-disse fechando os olhos enquanto o outro o lavava._

-Percebeu o quanto eu estava entregue?- disse ao escutar anunciarem o "serviço de quarto".

Alisson parou a pena e se levantou junto com o vampiro, não conseguia visualiza-lo como uma criança, mesmo sendo pequeno, Alisson era mais alto e parecia mais forte, pois o bruxo era esguio aparentando uma certa fragilidade, mas Alisson não o via assim entregue porque ele parecia um grande felino, uma pantera, gracioso quase inocente, mas sabendo o que era, sabia o quanto era perigoso.

-Quem pediu uma pizza alho e óleo com uma dose extra de alho?-disse da entrada.

Alisson sorriu.

-Sentiu o cheiro?

-Por todos os duendes calvos de Gringotes é claro que sim.- disse sentando-se na saleta onde dois empregados do hotel colocavam a mesa.-Espero que não pretenda me forçar a comer isso...

-Não...-sorriu.- Espero que o cheiro não o enjoe.

-Esperemos, porque você não vai querer descobrir o que bebi hoje de manhã.

* * *


	6. § I P § A Entrevista § Família §

* * *

Alisson sorriu enquanto via os empregados saírem, sentou-se a mesa, viu que o outro não se aproximou, ainda sentado numa poltrona á distância, o olhando, mão a boca, parecendo nauseado.

-É tão ruim assim?

-Infelizmente nesse hotel eles levam a sério suas doses extras, não se preocupe.- sorriu torcendo o nariz.- Não machuca, mas enjoa.

-Eu posso mandar levarem embora.

-Que... e perder de observar o único ser humano que realmente aprecia uma pizza alho e óleo? Minha curiosidade natural não me permite que faça isso.-apoiou o rosto na mão, recolheu os pés para cima da poltrona, olhos pregados em Alisson.

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, aqueles olhos de pantera negra cravados nele, não podia deixar de achá-lo bonito, desviou os olhos para o vinho e a maldita pizza, resolvera brincar com seu anfitrião, pensando bem fora extremamente mal-educado, agora era privado da proximidade... o outro ainda o olhando.

-Vou mandar levar embora.-disse se levantando.

-Eu não preciso comer, e se você gosta... podemos conversar a essa distância, e não, não fiquei aborrecido, se não quisesse que uma coisa assim acontecesse, não teria deixado você escolher o menu.

-Mas não gosto de falar a distância e pedi outras coisas.

Em menos de dois minutos levaram embora a pizza e Harry pediu uma lagosta.

-Adoro lagosta... amo desde que fomos ao Japão, lá eles as servem ainda vivas.-sorriu.- Melhor não comentar o que fazem com as coitadas...

-Eu sei.- disse o olhando.- As partem vivas, cortam e fritam e elas ainda se mexem quando são levadas á mesa. É cruel.

Harry sorriu constrangido, adorava lagostas exatamente por aquele motivo.

-Mas podemos continuar?- disse servindo mais vinho.

-Você disse que estava entregue.- disse partindo a lasanha.- Porquê?

-Por causa do elo, o elo funciona de mestre para servo, é como sabemos quem é vampiro e quem não é, sabemos onde estão, mas especialmente no início nos torna sucetíveis a qualquer vontade de quem nos criou, muito mais forte que uma maldição império, posso afirmar.

-Desculpe mas sempre tive a curiosidade.- disse Alisson o interrompendo.- Você mencionou essas imperdoáveis, você realmente as levou assim, tantas vezes?

-Com certeza, perdi as contas de quantas vezes levei Cruciatus... porque acha que fiquei com cabelos brancos tão cedo? Haviam fotos de mim daquele jeito.

-Como essa?- Alisson tirou uma foto da pasta que apoiava o pergaminho que estava sendo preenchido com a pena de repetição.- Essa é para ser uma das últimas, um enterro.

Harry pegou a foto, estava com uma cara horrível, lembrava daquele dia, sentiu lá no fundo, uma dor que há muito não sentia, um nó na garganta.

-Foi no enterro de Lupin... Ah, eu lembro disso... quase matei quem tirou essa foto, meu antigo colega Colin...

-Ele tinha um arquivo imenso de fotos suas e da turma que estudou com você em Hogwarts. Doou para o profeta. Faleceu há trinta anos.

-Sério?

-Ataque cardíaco, sessenta e dois anos.

-O Colin... eu lembro dele, sempre atrás de mim, "Uma foto Harry, para lembrar de tudo quando isso passar", dei um imenso soco nele quando ele tirou essa foto.- disse ainda a olhando.

Seu eu na foto o encarava com raiva, balançando a cabeça, o homem que tinha sido, mais alto, corpulento por causa do esforço físico que era obrigado a fazer, rosto marcado, olheiras negras e cabelo maculado por fios brancos como um dia havia sido Lupin, então lembrou-se do lobisomem com saudade, na época a mão amiga que o ajudara suportar tudo, quando morreu Harry quase desistira, era o último de seus amigos. Ele não tinha vivido para saber o que Harry agora sabia. Ergueu olhos marejados.

-Oh Deus como sinto falta daquele lobisomem, não houve no mundo pessoa mais gentil.

-Vampiros choram?

Harry o encarou, voltou a olhar a foto.

-Lupin foi assassinado na minha frente, cruelmente torturado... era uma pessoa maravilhosa, inteligente, sábio, gentil, sim, por ele eu choro.

Alisson o olhava quieto, sabia que a dor ali era pessoal, Harry enchugou a lágrima teimosa e devolveu a foto.

-Levei mais Cruciatus na vida que qualquer outra pessoa, mas nada se compara com a dor de ver os amigos sofrendo e morrendo, levei maldições Imperius mais vezes que gostaria, felizmente não faziam efeito em mim, por duas vezes maldições Avada foram lançadas contra mim sem sucesso. Quando falo de dor, controle e desespero pode acreditar, falo com conhecimento de causa.

Alisson guardou a foto com um pouco de constrangimento, não pretendia remexer dores então voltou ao assunto principal.

-Estava falando do elo, do controle que Malfoy tinha sobre você, naquele primeiro dia ele fez questão de enfatizar isso não?

-Ah sim- disse voltando a sorrir.- Ele tinha um brinquedo novo, sabia que seria um exercício de controle.

_-Agora devagar,saia.- disse o outro lhe estendendo a toalha.-Humpf, não se atreva a dormir em cima de mim!-disse quando o outro apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro._

_-Estou com sono...muito.- disse sentando na borda da banheira segurando a toalha contra o corpo, olhos quase fechando._

_-Eu não vou levá-lo no colo até a cama.- disse segurando o queixo do moreno.- até porque se eu levar não vai ser para dormir._

_-Não me importo.-disse dando de ombros._

_-Mentiroso, eu conheço você Harry, você sempre foi orgulhoso.-disse cruzando os braços._

_-Você acha que sobrou algum?-fechou os olhos._

_-Algum o quê?_

_-Orgulho..._

_Draco segurou seu queixo com força forçando-o a abrir os olhos._

_-Você não me engana Harry, aí no fundo você só está pensando em como me irritar._

_Sorriso torto._

_-Então me deixa dormindo aqui... seria um ganho pra mim._

_Malfoy riu, o ergueu._

_-Vejo que vai levar algumas cruciatus no rabo em breve.-disse passando a toalha no corpo do moreno._

_-Não que você não goste da idéia.- começou a rir._

_-Não...- disse enxugando os cabelos do moreno com violência.- Tem outras coisas melhores pra te tacar no rabo._

_"lembra do que eu disse do conhaque? É assim mesmo Alisson, no começo você sente sono, depois uma euforia insana, depois volta a ter sono, resultado da fraqueza em que me encontrava, Malfoy planejava me levar a caça o mais rápido possível, mas como ele mesmo dissera eu só estava pensando em como contrariá-lo, eu estava começando a entender minha situação."_

_Draco olhava inconformado o moreno dormindo apoiado em seu peito, ainda vestindo a camisa do pijama de seda negra do qual ele usava as calças, tão manhosamente enroscado que não lhe dera chance de possuí-lo novamente, suspirou e se ajeitou para adormecer também._

_"Alecssis é que odiou a idéia... logo ele mostraria outras garras."_

_Alecssis puxou a cortina e olhou os dois dormindo com uma cara de raiva._

_-Melhorou o humor querido?- perguntou Draco sem se mover, Harry ainda adormecido apoiado no peito._

_-Claro.- disse soltando as cortinas da cama._

_-Mentiroso.- disse abrindo os olhos com um sorriso, estendeu a mão.- Deita aqui um pouco, é cedo._

_-Não, vou esperar..._

_-Não estou pedindo Alecssis._

_-É, ele não está pedindo irmãozão...- disse abrindo os olhos._

_Alecssis fez uma cara de ódio enorme._

_-Se quiser eu saio da cama.- disse sentando, ainda o olhando._

_-Crucio._

_Se dobrou mas não soltou um único grito, arfou, gemeu, mas não gritou. Agarrou os lençóis e se deixou cair quando a maldição parou, olhando os dois vampiros, ambos com sorrisos no rosto._

_-Falei para respeitar Alecssis, Harry. Eu avisei.- Draco puxou o outro para cama.- Viu como não há favoritismo, o que foi Alecssis?_

_O outro olhava a figura estendida na cama._

_-Se ele não é favorito me deixe possuí-lo também._

_Draco sorriu e olhou o moreno estendido na cama ainda com a respiração alterada pela maldição._

_-Não. Assim como se ele pedisse eu não o deixaria tomar você...- olhou o outro.- vocês são só meus... os dois.- disse e puxou o rosto do outro.-Ainda é cedo._

_Alecssis se afastou irritado._

_-Mentiroso Draco! Você queria ele! Quer ele! Fique com ele!_

_-Volte!- disse Draco com presas á mostra.- Agora!_

_O outro voltou irritado._

_-Harry, saia da cama- disse Draco.- Vá ao closet e se vista para sair._

_Obedeceu, apenas para enfiar a orelha atrás da porta, e pelos gemidos e grunhidos sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo._

-Não compreendi, porque você instigou o ciúme de Alecssis?

Riu, olhou o rapaz curioso.

-Birra. Como Draco mesmo disse, eu estava só pensando em irritá-lo, talvez até ser expulso da casa. Eu ou Alecssis, simples assim, estava preso a Malfoy, não ia ser a cria fácil que ele queria, que Alecssis fora, era um jogo, uma disputa de vontades, aceitei o papel. Seria divertido até certo ponto.E como seria divertido...

_Estava com uma das camisas do loiro, calça jeans negra e um sapato surrado, o único que não caía, sentado na sala trocando os canais da televisão imensa, estava aumentando o volume de um canal de esporte quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Alecssis saiu se ajeitando, sem reparar que o moreno o olhava do andar inferior, "deve estar tão feliz que ficou surdo." pensou aumentando ainda mais o volume do jogo de basquete. Alecssis desceu._

_-Feliz agora?- perguntou o olhando._

_-Cale a boca.- disse tomando o controle remoto._

_-Ei!-protestou com ironia._

_-Eu sou o primogênito, mandei calar a boca.-disse se ajeitando no sofá._

_-Senão o quê? Vai correndo chamar o Draco ou vai me enfiar um Cruciatus também?- disse sacando a varinha._

_Alecssis o olhou e se levantou._

_-De onde tirou isso?! Ele devolveu?!-disse raivoso.- Seu..._

_-Accio varinha._

_Harry olhou para Draco que olhava a varinha descendo a escada._

_-Esqueci desse detalhe...- disse admirando a varinha.- Ela fica comigo Harry._

_-Não! Ela é minha Draco! Não vou deixar que fique..._

_-Crucio!_

_Caiu de joelhos, agarando o próprio corpo cerrando os dentes, sentou-se e olhou pra cima arquejando quando a maldição foi interrompida._

_-Alecssis não é bruxo por isso nunca precisei de um controle maior, acabei esquecendo disso, mas com você... você a achou no closet não? Não Harry, não vou devolver._

_Se levantou cambaleante._

_-É minha! Não vai ficar com você me devolve Draco!_

_Alecssis o segurou com força pelos cabelos._

_-Me solta!- disse furioso._

_-Escute!- disse Draco segurando seu pescoço e fazendo-o parar de se debater, sem evitar que Alecssis continuasse a segurá-lo pelos cabelos.- Fica comigo até segunda ordem! Sem mais discução, e eu avisei, respeite Alecssis!- soltou e olhou para o outro-Solte-o._

_Presas á mostra deu um chute que fez o loiro cair o olhando surpreso._

_-Minha!!!- Disse olhando o outro.- Minha! Se Voldmort não a arrancou de mim não vai ser você!!!!_

_Alecssis o agarrou com força pelos braços, garras perfurando a carne, Harry não parou de se debater, Draco se levantou o olhando, se encararam, então Harry sentiu, uma onda de fúria gelada que o fez parar, mesmo sem querer, apenas parou, o loiro se aproximou com um olhar frio que o fez ter medo._

* * *


	7. § I P § A Entrevista § Aline §

* * *

-Medo.- tamborilou os dedos no rosto.- Eu não estava acostumado com a sensação de vazio gerada pelo medo, medo de quê? Não sei explicar, igual a um dementador, mas muito mais direto, isso é o elo, Medo que controla.

-E a varinha?- perguntou o rapaz arrebatado.

-Não tive coragem de pedir de volta, ficou com Draco, na verdade naquele instante, se ele pedisse eu daria, destruiria, faria qualquer coisa apenas pelo medo.

_Alecssis olhava o vampiro loiro atordoado, bom, após ser novamente punido por ferir o menor, estava esperando com um traço de amargura na fronte, Draco estava irritado quando o moreno desceu quieto, roupa limpa, porque a camisa anterior estava rasgada e manchada._

_-Pronto?-Draco o olhou frio._

_-Pronto.- falou baixo sem olhá-lo._

_-Vamos os dois, já perdemos tempo demais.-disse batendo a chave do carro na mão._

-Minha natureza é claramente insubordinada... naquele dia mesmo fugi, durante a madrugada, enquanto Draco e Alecssis se divertiam em uma orgia de sangue, nunca senti tanta raiva de mim mesmo por desejar ficar... mas consegui me controlar... saí pela janela, Draco não sabia, até hoje ninguém sabe, mas sou animago... ilegal, óbvio.- sorriu travessamente.

-Desde quando?- Alissom ergueu as sombrancelhas, ninguém tinha tal informação.

-Desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts... tranformei-me, para minha própria segurança, assim como meu pai... Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew... segui os manuscritos de Remo, ele me ajudou, isso salvou minha vida diversas vezes...

-Harry Potter se transforma em quê?- O rapaz disse empolgado.- Fênix?

Harry deu uma gostosa gargalhada, engraçado como achou mesmo que alguém teria a idéia absurda de que poderia se parecer com uma fênix...

-Não! Não! Não me serviria de nada ser uma criatura tão chamativa... como um cervo... idéia estúpida de meu pai! Na verdade quanto mais comum melhor!

-Comum? Um cão como Sirius Black? Ou um rato como Pedro Pettigrew?

-Eu queria asas para voar...

O rapaz achou que seria uma coruja no momento que o rapaz a sua frente perdeu a forma, mas o crocitar denunciou.

-Um corvo? - disse entre o surpreso e o decepcionado.

A ave crocitou mais uma vez arrepiando as asas negras... um pássaro negro de olhos verdes...

"Claro Alissom Skeeter, um corvo... ninguém ligara um mísero corvo a mim... ninguém estranharia um corvo... exótico e discreto... bruxos não o pegam huh? Tem surperstições sobre tocar em um corvo... era muito seguro e comodo... cheguei a espionar comensais nessa forma..."

-Você fala... fala! Animagos tranformados não...

-Sou um vampiro Alissom não se esqueça... eu posso mais que podia antes.-disse novamente segurando sua taça com as pequenas mãos humanas.

_A ave negra planou pelo céu da madrugada... livre... ou pelo menos se achando livre._

-Essa foi uma das coisas mais lindas que fiz na vida... e ouso dizer, embora seja uma constatação triste... que foi a primeira vez que apreciei a minha existência... se um dia eu morrer... totalmente, e tiver a chance de reencarnar, serei uma ave... teria sido feliz sendo uma ave.- suspirou olhando a janela.- Foi a primeira vez que realmente apreciei aquelas asas que tanto havia desejado.

-E você acredita em outras vidas?- sorriu Alissom.

-Uma vez um bruxo me disse que a morte era apenas a passagem para aventura seguinte...

-Sério?

-Foi Alvo Dumbledore.

Alissom o olhou.

-Era verdade que ele foi, você foi...

-Fomos muito próximos sim, próximos demais... o avô/pai que nunca tive, suficiente para brigarmos muito... eu era extremamente teimoso, ele tinha a mania de levar as coisas de um jeito que só ele entendia. Brigávamos muito a partir dos meus dezesseis anos... fui sim um adolescente rebelde.

-Então é verdade... que vocês haviam brigado... por isso você não estava... em Hogwarts na noite...

Haveria sempre de sentir aquilo... culpa? Era sim...

-É verdade... por mais que tenham tentado dissimular... Alvo Dumbledore morreu por minha culpa... causei a morte dele...

_Não devia estar acontecendo, aparatou em Londres... maldição! Como Alvo tentara enganá-lo daquele jeito... sugerindo que ficasse quieto! Nunca!_

_Não havia sido difícil ir até Hogsmeade e aparatar tão longe... estava furioso... dessa vez ia acontecer... _

-Fazia apenas uma semana que a pessoa mais querida pra mim na época tinha sido raptada, foi quando eu perdi contato com a família que eu considerava minha... bom, os responsáveis haviam entrado em contato com a Ordem, exigindo minha presença... eu descobri.

-Foi atrás deles?

-Isso foi abafado Alissom, abafado pela morte de Dumbledore... mas naquela noite maldita... naquela noite eu matei pela primeira vez... eu usei a maldição da morte em cinco comensais... me feri muito, e não estava em meu juízo perfeito quando aconteceu...

_Ainda apontava a varinha para os dois últimos comensais de pé... um deles era Belatriz Lestrange... que lhe sorriu antes de desaparatar... na confusão do duelo que se seguiu o fez perder a noção do tempo, do que fazia..._

_-Morra sua vaca!_

_-Então menino... tomou gosto por ela? Tente me matar Potterzinho!_

_-Vadia...- disse andando pelo prédio em construção.- Anda Belatriz, ME ENCARA!_

_-Avada..._

_Desaparatou, ainda procurando a autora da maldição que levou uma pilha de ferro ao chão..._

_-Ela chorou muito... chamou muito o seu Potter...- riu Belatriz._

_-Maldita... maldita.- repetiu baixo.- MALDITA!!!!_

_O som de uma aparatação ao seu lado o fez atacar... ao mesmo tempo que Belatriz o atacava pelo outro lado... ainda encarou os olhos azuis nos segundos em que a ave dourada demorou em tomar a decisão..._

-Fawkes poderia ter salvo Dumbledore de minha maldição... eu estaria morto pela maldição de Belatriz...

-Mas... mas... então a ave o salvou... e foi sua maldição...

-Sim... não foi um confronto com Voldmort... fui eu que matei Alvo Dumbledore... com minhas mãos... foi minha varinha.- se levantou e colocou as mãos na janela.- Se houve um assassinato cometido por mim do qual eu tenha me arrependido, foi este...

-Mas você... você não... foi um acidente!

Sorriu, olhou o rapaz tristemente.

-Não... não foi, teria sido se eu estivesse lá de acordo com os planos... mas eu criei a situação, se eu não estivesse lá, Alvo Dumbledore estaria vivo para ver a queda de Voldmort, e muitas vidas teriam sido poupadas... eu não estava pronto para assumir a responsabilidade que assumi com a morte dele.

_Nos segundos seguintes quando os primeiros aurores começaram a aparatar e os dois últimos comensais sumiram, Harry aninhou uma Fawkes bebê na mão e se aproximou do corpo do maior bruxo que vivera até então..._

_-Dumbledore...- chamou...- Diretor...- se ajoelhou olhando os olhos azuis abertos mirando o infinito céu acima.-Não... não vai assim... por favor..._

_"Eu não pedi perdão..."pensou olhando o céu também... "Eu não queria ter dito o que disse..."_

-Eu não pude pedir perdão a Alvo pelas coisas horríveis que gritei para ele antes de fugir... esse remorso vou carregar por todas minhas vidas futuras... mas...- suspirou.- Isso foi só uma das coisas que me marcaram...

-Virgínia Weasley...

Harry se virou para ele, baixou os olhos.

-Nunca encontramos o corpo, tudo isso por nada. Ou assim pensamos... mas vamos voltar ao que eu estava contando...- sentou-se.- Eu voei até perceber que não ia muito longe... estava me cansando muito rápido... não havia me alimentado decentemente e o dia começava a raiar...

-Precisava se esconder... o sol...

-Planei pelos primeiros raios da manhã... podia suportá-los... mas então tudo começou a ficar exessivo... me escondi no oco de um árvore... pedindo para que o sol não entrasse nela durante o dia... lá repousei como ave... ou seria melhor dizer que lá desfaleci até a noite... estava cansado e faminto quando o calor passou saí devagar do oco... joguei-me no chão exaurido.

_Ergueu-se trêmulo e apoiou-se na árvore... respirando com a boca aberta nauseado... faminto, o cheiro de tudo que vivia naquela mata o aguçando os sentidos... tentou por-se de pé mas cambaleou... sentiu então a mão em sua nuca que rapidamente segurou-lhe pelos cabelos e o corpo que o prensou contra árvore._

_-Menino mal Harry...- Draco sibilou em seu ouvido.- Fujão...- lambeu-lhe o pescoço.- Você me pertence... eu o sinto, sei onde está... não pode fugir de mim..._

_Virou-o com violência, se encararam, Draco riu._

_-Eu sabia que você fugiria.- disse passando a mão no rosto do moreno._

_-Seria uma decepção se eu não tentasse não é?- disse tentando manter os olhos abertos._

_-Seria... seria sim se você se deixasse dominar tão facilmente.- passou o dedo com força na boca pálida de Harry.- Tão fraco... você pensa que pode ir até onde sem se alimentar?_

_-Vou tentar descobrir..._

_Draco riu... abaixou a cabeça e riu... se endireitou rápido e com a palma da mão enfiou a cabeça de Harry com força na árvore... observou o vampiro menor desfalecer... segurou-o nos braços._

_-Eu quero ver isso.- disse num sorriso._

_Desaparatou._

-Liberdade curta.- disse Alissom.

-Liberdade? Eu nunca fui livre... passei apenas de uma prisão para outra desde um ano de idade... meus tios... Hogwarts...meus fantasmas e Draco... nunca soube o que significava essa palavra... mas na verdade Alissom quem é livre afinal?

-Você realmente não podia fugir... ele o encontraria... sempre?

-Sempre.- disse sorrindo.- Sempre... me acostumei com isso, pior foi depois... a convivência...

-Alexis?

-Um tarado... totalmente psicopata... Draco se divertia... dizia que era um tigre devorador de pessoas encarnado...

-E você?

-Sempre pelos cantos... sempre desmaiando, me odiei, foi a pior época... estava deprimido... mas tinha medo de morrer, pela primeira vez não queria morrer, e não suportava a subvida que tinha... eu tinha posto na cabeça que se morresse assim viraria um fantasma, eu estava muito abalado... Draco se divertia... dizia no meu ouvido que se eu morresse ele prenderia minha alma... estava tão mal que comecei a acreditar... fiquei um ano inteiro sem falar...

-Sem falar?

-Nenhuma palavra...

_Estava estendido na poltrona vendo a lua... encolhido sentindo a maresia, Draco se aproximou... mansamente deitou-se ao seu lado mão passando despudoradamente em sua perna magra._

_-Então Harry? Não vai sair com a gente?_

_Alexis chiou da porta._

_Draco se encostou no corpo magro... mordeu-lhe o ombro._

_-Qualquer dia eu lhe arrasto Potter... estou perdendo a paciência... _

_Olhou-o sair, Draco falou da porta._

_-Me espere na cama esta noite Harry... entendeu?Tome um banho e me espere..._

_Virou os olhos e voltou a olhar a lua._

-Exigente...- disse Alissom.

-Não houve uma vez que ele me liberasse...não se passava mais de três dias sem dormir comigo, me arrastava quando necessário... no fim eu já não me importava... na verdade não me desgostava dormir com ele...- riu.- no fim... nos acertamos... acho que ele me dobrou... me venceu pelo cansaço...

-Você começou... a gostar?

-Mas eu sempre gostei Alissom... só não queria admitir... mas eu estava cansado demais pra prosseguir teimando... quando ele me mordeu Alissom, passou a fazer parte de mim... assim como eu dele, porque acha que ele não podia me matar ou me abandonar? Na verdade ele nunca quis isso, uma coisa era verdadeira nisso tudo... Draco sempre me quis... acho que de certa forma ele sempre me desejara mesmo, era isso que deixava Alecssis tão furioso.

-E Alecssis reagia é isso?

-Iniciamente sim... brigávamos... quanto mais eu me fechava, mais Draco perdia tempo comigo, mais ele me odiava. Até que um dia eu deixei surgir um ponto fraco... Alecssis agarrou a chance...

-Como assim? Que chance?

-Eu não acompanhava Draco no mundo exterior... eu depois daquela fuga não saía mais da casa, ah... Deixamos a ilha naquela noite... depois de quase esmagar minha cabeça contra a árvore Draco me carregou embora e fomos até o México... Malfoy tinha uma enorme casa afastada e negócios que gerenciava, a mansão era enorme e como era de se esperar gerenciada por elfos fiéis de seu mestre... eles é que me levavam o sangue quando eu acordava... eu bebia apenas um cálice por semana... apesar de não parecer um cadáver ambulante eu parecia doente... sempre pálido, abatido, muito parecido com as fotos que Colin tirou nos meus dois últimos anos de Hogwarts... a garota, filha de um magnata, nossa vizinha se apaixonou por mim...- gargalhou...- começou a trocar telefonemas comigo... não incentivei, mas confesso não a impedi...

-Teve um caso com ela.-Alissom suspendeu as sobrancelhas.

-Tive... me senti vivo, humano de novo por alguns meses... me divertia pensar que Draco não sabia... não dizia nada da minha relação com Draco... ela tinha a impressão que ele me comprara... eu nunca neguei, eu parecia muito jovem... ah foi bom... muito bom... pena ter acabado como acabou... ah... mas eu devia ter percebido que acabaria assim...

-A mordeu?

-Claro que não! Até ali sempre pude me orgulhar do meu autocontrole... da minha capacidade de superar a fome... manter minha humanidade... até ali eu nunca havia mordido ninguém...

-Então?- Alissom fez um gesto com a mão.

-Como eu disse Alexis agarrou a chance.

_Aline entrou sorrateiramente pelo cedro assim que o carro dos dois vampiros partiu... ela correu pelo jardim... e chegou até a casa da piscina._

_-Harry!- ela chamou.- Harry... AH!!!_

_Caiu na piscina, ergeu-se e sorriu._

_-Você é mesmo um moleque!- riu._

_-Você deu sopa.- disse da beirada._

_-É mesmo baixinho?- ela o puxou pela camiseta._

-Aline Batis? Modelo internacional! Ficou famosa até entre os bruxos! Morena linda!- disse Alissom surpreso.- Mas ela morreu... acidente de moto!

-Não.- disse olhando o rosto do rapaz.- Foi morta...

-Alecssis...

Concordou com a cabeça.

_-Aonde você vai meu anjo?- ela o segurou pela mão._

_Olhou com agrado a mulher em sua cama... linda sim, lindíssima, tão bobinha... única criatura capaz de chama-lo de anjo... fechou o roupão._

_-Mais champagne?- sorriu._

_Ela se esticou toda na cama deixando o lençol cair e revelando tudo que lhe dera de coração._

_-Amo você querido..._

_-Eu volto e você pode repetir isso...- disse com um ar quase inocente._

_Arrastou-se para a cozinha e pegou o champagne que deixou esfriando, quando ajeitou-o no balde e pegou as taças escutou o som..._

_Sentiu o cheiro._

_Arrepiou-se._

-Ele era rápido... não senti ele se aproximar... sem me fortalecer eu sempre estava em desvantagem... mas não percebia, na época não.- disse balançando a cabeça.

_Entrou no quarto... deixou cair as taças e o balde._

_-A... Aline...- colocou a mão a boca._

_A cena não era bonita... ela parecia ter sido atacada por um tigre... sangue por toda a cama, pescoço dilacerado... assim como o peito e o ventre... rasgada como uma boneca de pano..._

_-Ah... não... não!- olhou em volta.- Maldito! Alecssis..._

_-Ela tinha o gosto bom Potter.- o outro sibilou por trás dele._

_-Seu grande...- se virou._

_Alecssis o empurrou com violência até a cama segurando-o pelo pescoço com a mão suja de sangue._

_-Seu fraco... tolo!- sibilou esfregando a cara de Harry no sangue que havia nos lençóis.- Isso era a única coisa que prestava nela... seu vermezinho._

_-DESGRAÇADO!!!- berrou.- MALDITO!!!_

_A força de Alecssis o pregou na cama... olhando os olhos negros e frios._

_-Chore Harry... chore pelo gado... Draco sempre disse que você tinha uma queda pelos fracos.- lambeu-lhe o rosto encharcado de sangue._

_-Seu mostro nojento...- ofegou._

_-Monstro como você... seu viadinho...- riu abrindo seu roupão._

_Harry se contorceu... não lhe agradava nada o olhar de Alecssis sobre seu corpo, pior ainda quando ele começou a passar o sangue dela em seu corpo._

_-Você é um de nós... Draco é muito tolerante com você..._

_-Sai de cima de mim!- berrou com as presas a mostra._

_-Bom... você ainda se lembra... que bom...- riu Alecssis.- Vai ser divertido._

_Segurou-lhe os pulsos, Harry esperneou._

_-Depois que eu acabar.- disse Alecssis em sua orelha.- eu te mato e vai poder encontra-la no inferno... _

_-Melhor calar essa boca Alecssis!- disse a voz fria atrás de ambos._

_Alecssis congelou... Harry pode observar o tremor que envolveu o vampiro mais velho._

_-Largue-o Alecssis... ele é minha propriedade!- disse Draco da porta._

_Os olhos azuis era tudo que se via na escuridão da madrugada... como duas luzes frias..._

_-Ele o traía a meses Draco! Meses!- disse Alecssis se pondo de pé._

_E foi atirado longe partindo o vidro se esparramando no jardim, Harry sabia que não devia se mover... iria pagar a sua parte em breve..._

_-Isso é problema meu Alecssis... seu grande idiota! Sabe quem ela é? Sabe o que fez? Nunca mate pessoas conhecidas! Eu vivo repetindo!_

_Alecssis se levantou o olhando. Draco se virou para Harry que estremeceu._

_-Se cubra pelamor dos infernos!- disse se aproximando, mas sem olha-lo.- Ah... Aline... minha menina... isso não era necessário... sua tola... eu disse pra não se aproximar..._

_-Você a conhecia... gostava...- disse baixo._

_Draco se virou e segurou-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se ajoelhar em frente ao cadáver._

_-Minha menina! Eu gostava dela como uma filha Harry! Porque acha que permiti isso?Ela queria você! Eu deixei...- gemeu.- eu fechei os olhos... aprenda comigo... não ame os mortais... eles morrem... você vive... isso dói!_

_-Você sabia...- fechou os olhos...- de tudo._

_-Claro que sabia...- Draco quase trincou os dentes olhando de lado para Alecssis que tremia convulsivamente de raiva.- CLARO QUE EU SABIA! Duzentos elfos nessa casa seu idiota! Me contaram na primeira semana!_

_Soltou seus cabelos... mas Harry não se moveu... deixando tudo penetrar devagar..._

_-Alecssis... limpe essa bagunça... agora! Entendeu! Da próxima vez me pergunte antes de pensar... entendeu?!- passou a mão no rosto transtornado.- Vou ter que ligar para Antonius... não gosto de dever favores para ele... mas...- foi saindo devagar...parou.- Harry!_

_O olhou._

_-Você está proibido de se encontrar com qualquer outro ser humano... até segunda ordem... venha._

_Não se moveu ainda olhando o cadáver... uma bela moça a meia hora antes._

_-Não me obrigue a pega-lo aí.- rosnou Draco._

_Se levantou devagar e seguiu Draco... sob olhar furioso de Alecssis._

-Então foi isso que aconteceu...

-Foi.- disse amargo.- Eu realmente fiquei cego por que gostei dela... Draco também...- suspirou.- Foi a primeira vez que vi Draco abalado.

Ele realmente gostava dela... mas nunca soube o porquê.

O nome dela foi proibido na casa.

* * *


	8. § I P § A Entrevista § Favor §

* * *

-Mas houve uma complicação, na verdade uma constatação sobre tudo isso.

-Que Malfoy possuía humanidade ainda?

-Eu nunca duvidei da humanidade de Draco!-olhou Alissom.- Alissom escute o que eu falo! Não viaje em seus sonhos, Malfoy não perdeu a humanidade, era frio... sim era, cínico, egoísta... mas nunca deixou de ser um ser humano... eu sentia isso... nunca ficaria com ele se não sentisse o mínimo de calor humano naqueles olhos... seria impossível...- fechou os olhos.- seria impossível amá-lo sem saber que havia algo humano nele...

-Amá-lo?

-Alissom...- disse baixo.- Você terá algum tempo para reler o que essa pena está repetindo... releia... talvez você entenda... mas naquela hora eu percebi algo que me assustou... e que sim, começou a me fazer temer por mim mesmo, que me fez aceitar a proximidade com Draco... aceitar o que ele me mostrou naquela mesma noite...

-Alecssis?

-Sim... eu vi... Alecssis sim não era mais humano... um poço de ciúme e desejo...

-Desejo?

-De sangue... e naquele momento... em cima de mim eu percebi que ele só iria sossegar quando tivesse arrancado meu coração... eu vi minha morte naqueles olhos... e só então percebi a natureza dele... pude pensar muito no tempo em que fiquei incomunicável em meu quarto... punição leve... proteção na verdade... Alecssis passou o mês preso no calabouço... sem nada...

-Ele a amava não? Aline?

-Eu sempre achei... mas ele nunca confirmou... que ele pretendia traze-la para nós... acho que estava me usando para seduzi-la...

-Mordê-la?

-Talvez... cansei de levar Cruciatus ao perguntar... desisti de saber... eu gostava dela... doía pensar no que vi... vi mortes demais Alissom... com o tempo tudo que se quer é esquecer... amortecer... fingir que não é real...- suspirou.

-Você falou que ele prendeu Alecssis um mês no calabouço... então a casa era projetada...

-Como a mansão Malfoy... sim era... enorme, mas clara... sem toda a afetação centenária da casa de Draco... como ele mesmo disse um vampiro vive eternamente o presente... se quer relembrar algo visita um museu... não faz de seu ninho um museu... havia sim um calabouço... e até uma cela projetada para torturar um vampiro...

-Como?

-Um poço... de paredes lisas e teto de vidro blindado... uma vez... ele prendeu um desafeto lá dentro... acho que posso contar como foi isso... na verdade, deixe-me continuar... foi por minha causa que o infeliz morreu...-riu.- Belford era louco... de pedra... coitado.

Alissom correu os olhos pelo pergaminho e perguntou.

-Malfoy o levou para dentro e prendeu Alecssis...

-Me deixando de castigo... por ser um menino mau...- sorriu.

_Entrou na casa atrás de Malfoy, sujo de sangue e vestindo apenas o roupão... viu Draco pegar o telefone... sentar-se irritado passando a mão no rosto._

_-Antonius por favor._

_Antonius devia ser poderoso ou potencialmente perigoso para Draco pedir "por favor" mas não estava realmente prestando atenção enquanto Draco confirmava rindo nervosamente que seus dois "protegidos... suas crias" haviam brigado e por isso tinha um cadáver indesejado... agradecendo mil vezes pelo favor... o que pra ele devia ser uma humilhação em tanto... estremeci quando ele bateu o telefone com um palavrão e sinceramente fiquei apavarado quando ele espatifou o telefone na parede atrás de mim achei que ele tinha me errado... e quando avançou pra mim fiquei paralisado..._

-Ah... eu gosto de me lembrar disso... como fui sonso...- riu.

Alissom o olhou espantado.

_Draco parou colado em Harry... segurou-lhe o rosto... suspirou olhando-o._

_-Graças a Merlim eu cheguei a tempo...- e puxou com força beijando-o._

_Agarrando-o... mãos segurando com força na nuca e na cintura..._

-Não... Draco não estava de todo aliviado... sabia que Aline morrera por que eu estava com ela... mas acima de tudo minha punição serviu para me afastar dos que viriam... ele ficou com muita raiva de Alecssis, mas não podia negar que estava aliviado em me ver inteiro...

-Ele te amava?

-Se quiser considerar assim... nossa relação foi passional as vezes... maldita outras.. ah... mas aquele beijo foi doce Alissom... eu disse que Draco ainda tinha humanidade...

_Alecssis escancarou a porta do jardim parecia novamente pronto para pular em Harry, principalmente porque flexionava as mãos sujas de sangue... Draco ainda estava segurando o rapaz pela cintura quando o olhou friamente... então voltou-se para Harry._

_-Vá... lave-se e não saia do seu quarto por nada... entendeu?_

_Concordou com a cabeça._

_Draco o apertou mais._

_-Entendeu?! Não saia daquele quarto... não pense em fu..._

_-Não saio... –disse baixo._

_Draco o soltou._

_-Vá!_

-Não precisei chegar ao corredor para escutar os berros furiosos de Alecssis, se não fosse a ênfase de Draco na ordem de me manter em meu quarto eu teria voltado... porque ambos estavam lutando...

-Draco o levou ao calabouço...

-Sim...- sorriu.- levou...

-E você?

-Eu me preparei...

Alissom não compreendeu.

-Me preparei para recebe-lo bem... eu precisaria mais que nunca da proteção dele.

_Com os cabelos úmidos ficou em frente a porta da sacada aberta... o ar do mar entrava tomando o quarto encostou-se o silêncio pairou após o som dos dois vampiros terem sido abafados pelo banho... e agora as motos que escutou virem já tinham ido e as vozes estranhas e animadas não eram mais ouvidas... sentiu Draco se aproximar... não se moveu... escutou o som da porta e Draco entrou..._

_Cansado, mas aparentemente impecável... o olhando tirou o paletó... as mangas da camisa estavam em retalhos... única coisa que denunciava a briga._

_Nem um arranhão..._

_Draco o olhou longamente e entrou no banheiro... não o seguiu de imediato... escutou o outro ligar o chuveiro... parou na porta o olhando... ele estava parado deixando a água escorrer pelas costas, acompanhou com os olhos o caminho da água na pele pálida dele, continuou olhando-o mesmo enquanto se lavava... Draco não se importara em fechar o boxe... nem Harry se importava com isso, o loiro desligou o chuveiro e estendeu a mão, Harry pegou a toalha e se aproximou entregando a ele, Draco passou a mão no rosto afastando o cabelo dos olhos olhou-o de cima abaixo, jogou a toalha na pia e saiu do boxe o agarrando com força, literalmente mordendo seu pescoço._

_-Quem disse que queria a droga da toalha?- disse contra sua orelha._

_-Ah... erro meu... você não foi específico...- disse languidamente._

_Draco o empurrou até a cama com violência, mas Harry já o conhecia... aprendera há muito a sentir prazer com a situação, vê-lo tão desesperado em possuí-lo dessa vez o aqueceu ainda mais... sim Draco se importava... embora demostrasse daquela maneira._

_Sentiu a camisa do pijama ser arrebentada... gemeu... era antecipação... Draco o mordia... era assim quando se animava... bruto._

_-Drac...- sentiu a mão forte em sua boca._

_Draco já estava pronto, ereto... arrancou suas calças e o penetrou sem esperar... Harry soltou um grito... não se importava com isso, excitava Draco... era por isso que Draco o fizera... sempre jovem... sempre menor..._

_Só pelo prazer de possuí-lo assim._

_Quando lhe foi permitido correspondeu os beijos que machucavam seus lábios, mordendo o pescoço de Draco segurando-o com força nos cabelos finos, gemendo languidamente em sua orelha..._

_Os gemidos que se estenderam pela madrugada até desfalecerem na cama úmida... o vento do mar balançando as cortinas finas da cama pequena de Harry..._

_-Gosto do seu quarto...- Draco disse baixo olhando para o mar da porta aberta ainda deitado por cima de Harry._

_-Também gosto..._

_-Isso é estranho...- Draco o olhou- nenhum deles gosta porque dá para ver o amanhecer... _

_-Mas é por isso que eu gosto..._

_-Eu também...- Draco sorriu e o beijou._

-Ele o manteve preso ao quarto porquê?

-Por causa dos outros... foram seis semanas... uma vez que Draco tivera que pedir um favor daqueles, e pense bem... encobrir um assassinato de uma pessoa famosa é um grande favor feito de muitos pequenos... ele teve que fazer muitos favores a Antonius que eu não conhecia... Quem dera nunca ter conhecido.- disse sombriamente.

-Conheceu-o então?

-Culpa do Alecssis.- disse com raiva.- Ele ficou um mês no isolamento frio do calabouço sem sequer se alimentar... o vi pela fresta da porta, um cadáver... mas se recuperou rápido, eu sempre espiava... por mais que tenha começado a apreciar os dias com Draco e ele passara todos comigo, estava me cansando de ficar isolado escutando Alecssis falar alto no meu corredor pra me irritar...

-Porque Draco o deixou sair antes de você?

-Porque Draco sabia que ele não chamava tanta atenção... ele sabia o que tinha criado... precisava dele para pagar Antonius e acima de tudo não queria que Antonius me visse.

-Porquê?

-Porque?!- Está ficando cego Alissom... ah... você ainda não compreendeu não é?

_Estava sentado no quarto lendo um livro... então escutou passos, levantou depressa... se fosse Draco queria falar com ele, por mais dolorido que estivesse pelas Cruciatus que levara por insistir em falar de Aline, abriu a porta e deu de cara com Alecssis que sorriu torto, falou pela primeira vez com ele depois de tudo... ele o encarando._

_-Onde está Draco?_

_Alecssis abriu um imenso sorriso e se endireitou, olhou-o de cima, o que não era difícil pela óbvia diferença de altura...._

_-Oh..- riu cinicamente.- Você não sabe?_

_-Que se dane você Alecssis! Posso muito bem esperar até mais tarde... ele vai vir mesmo...- disse para provoca-lo._

_Um erro._

_Alecssis urrou e o agarrando pelo cabelo o fez voar pelo vidro do corredor até o andar inferior... Harry parou estatelado no chão cobrindo o rosto para não se ferir com o vidro e então o olhou, Olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados, as unhas longas, curvas e enegrecidas, Alecssis pulou pelo vidro quebrado caindo como um grande predador, mas desta vez mais bem alimentado e fortalecido, embora sem ter ainda mordido ninguém, Harry se pôs de pé também com presas a mostra... longas unhas levemente recuvardas e semi tranasparentes como de um gato._

_Se encararam... se atracaram... exatamente como cão e gato..._

-Você deve... ter levado a pior...- disse Alissom.

-Até que não... estava aborrecido e precisava descarregar a tensão... por ser menor era mais ágil... e não se engane, apesar de magrela e pequeno sempre fui forte.- sorriu.- Embora tenho que admitir que não estava com a vantagem nessa briga...

_Alecssis pressionava sua cabeça contra os cacos do vaso sobre o balcão... se cedesse seria um corte em tanto... apesar de não morrer ainda sentia a dor... mas se continuasse acabaria tendo o pescoço partido... recuperar esse tipo de ferimento demorava... e o deixaria idefeso..._

_-O que é isso?!- disse Draco entrando... então furioso disse alto.- SOLTE-O Alecssis!!!_

_Alecsssis rosnou mas obedeceu... Harry se ergueu devagar ainda massageando o pescoço, ouvindo as risadas agudas de um terceiro homem, mas por ser menor e ter ficado por trás de Alecsssis não o podia ver._

_-Essas suas crias são encrencas... uh, Malfoy?- riu o outro._

_Draco estava furioso, apesar de manter-se aparentemente sereno._

_-Infelizmente Antonius... Me dão muita dor de cabeça..._

_"Antonius?" a curiosidade venceu e então discretamente saiu de trás do outro vampiro, fingindo limpar a roupa dos cacos..._

_Segundo erro._

_O riso de Antonius parou e Draco ficou levemente mais branco, Harry desceu a mão que ajeitava o cabelo arrepiado... sabia que tinha feito merda da forma como o vampiro o olhou._

_-Ah...- disse gravemente o vampiro de olhos e longos cabelos negros.- Agora entendo o motivo do ciúme..._

_Alecssis fechou a mão com força, Draco conteve a respiração, Harry o olhava, porque sabia que tinha feito realmente uma grande merda... o outro o devorava com os olhos... e se aproximou._

_-Ah... Draco Malfoy! Como ousas esconder isso em casa?- disse o olhando._

_Sentiu-se preso... um frio lhe percorreu a espinha... ele era poderoso... muito... e forte..._

_-Ora Antonius... como ousa me dizer isso? Você que tem seu harém particular?- Draco tentou aparentar calma._

_-É verdade... é verdade...- disse o vampiro sem tirar os olhos de Harry.- Certas criaturas são como bons vinhos e alguns de nós temos o luxo de possuir uma boa adega..._

_-Uma grande adega...- Draco se aproximou, podia vê-lo amaldiçoar o outro pelas costas._

_-Ou... alguns tem a sorte de possuir um único vinho raro que valha realmente a pena.- tocou o rosto de Harry de leve._

_Sentiu um enorme frio de pânico... como se tivesse realmente sido tocado por um dementador... Além do mais Alecssis tremia de raiva o que deixava o vampiro ainda mais satisfeito e Draco muito mais nervoso. Antonius de súbito se virou quase assustando Draco, se ele não fosse uma criatura controlada é claro... porque Harry teve que fazer todo o esforço do mundo para não cair de joelhos..._

_-Ora Draco... isso é maravilhoso, agora podemos finalmente entrar em acordo sobre o último favor que me deve!_

_Aí sim a cor sumiu do rosto já pálido de Draco._

_-Como Antonius?_

_O bruxo o abraçou fraternalmente._

_-Deixe-os arrumando essa bagunça e vamos conversar... sobre... um empréstimo._

* * *


	9. § I P § A Entrevista § Empréstimo §

Ps: Você vão estranhar o que ocorre... mas isso explica a vontade de Draco sumir com Harry das vistas dos outros.

* * *

-Ah... bem... ele se referia a você?

-Com certeza.- disse amargo.

Alissom o olhou, mas Harry fitou o céu noturno por um longo tempo...

-Quem dera eu ter ficado quieto no meu canto...-disse mais pra si do que para o rapaz.

-Ele era diferente...

-Já ouviu falar do termo... Antigo? Um vampiro Antigo?

-Acho que sim...

-Pois é... Antonius era um Antigo.

_Estava sentado de cabeça baixa na sala, pois Alecssis logo após a saída dos dois relaxara e rira... rira tanto que o riso dele penetrou em sua cabeça confirmando o óbvio... tinha mesmo se ferrado, escutou o som da moto que partia e depois os gritos de Draco com Alecssis e o mesmo bater a porta rindo..._

_E o silêncio caiu... opressor... até sentir a mão fria em seus cabelos._

_-Eu não mandei ficar quieto no quarto?_

_-Mandou.- disse baixo._

_-Que Droga Harry! –Draco agarrou os cabelos, mas sem violência, apenas os segurando com força...- Que grande merda! Eu não posso recusar um pedido de Antonius..._

_-Por quanto tempo...- sua voz falhou.- Ele me quer?_

_Draco sentou-se no braço do sofá... puxando sua cabeça até seu corpo, num abraço protetor._

_-Três noites... - disse baixo..._

_-Certo.- falou abafado contra o corpo de Draco._

_-Eu mandei você ficar no quarto Harry... eu mandei... que droga... ele é... –suspirou- já estive na cama dele... _

_Agarrou o corpo do loiro... havia algo de contrafeito na voz dele, agora sim com medo._

_-O que ele é Draco? O que foi aquilo?- gemeu._

_-Ele é um Antigo, Harry... um tipo de vampiro contra o qual estamos indefesos... obedeça-o... ah... espero que você não fique bem... como eu queria lhe dar uma surra!_

_-Está tentando me assustar Draco Malfoy?- o cotucou._

_Draco o olhou. _

_-Não Harry... dessa vez não.- disse e se levantou.- Volte pro seu quarto... por favor..._

_E saiu sem voltar para olhá-lo, deixando-o perdido no meio da sala arruinada._

_Muito antes do anoitecer, estava deitado adormecido... incapaz de levar problemas pra cama, pelo menos em quase dois anos nem toda a angústia da noite eterna o mantinha acordado durante o dia... mas apesar de cedo para despertar escutou uma batida em sua porta... levantou contrafeito coçando os olhos com a mão... e Draco entrou um pouco furioso e o olhou friamente._

_-Antonius vem te pegar em duas horas... tome um banho e vista isso...- jogou o embrulho na cama, se virou e já saindo disse muito irritado.- Ele mandou... como se eu não te vestisse decentemente..._

_"Como se eu ainda vivesse com os Dursleys..." remedou em sua cabeça indo ao banheiro... "Esse cara tá com muita pressa pro meu gosto...", não gostara dele... detestara ele e não queria ir... e estava agindo como uma criança birrenta... "Draco está me mimando um pouco...", o melhor de tudo é que não conseguia sentir medo... sentia apenas um velho emburramento, como sentia antes das aulas de oclumência com Snape..._

-Afinal Alissom... que fim teve o velho Severo Snape?

O rapaz piscou um pouco despertando pela troca brusca de assunto, parecendo juntar as palavras para poder responder o olhou e disse seriamente.

-Morreu naturalmente aos cento e dois anos... está enterrado em Hogwarts... até hoje considerado o melhor diretor após Dumbledore é claro...

Riu... riu... até engasgou... Ah velho seboso! Não acabou rindo no final?!

-Ah... vocês não se davam muito bem não é?- disse ele estranhando o ataque de riso.

Ainda rindo encontrou folêgo pra dizer.

-Nós nos odíavamos....

-Fiquei sabendo...- disse Alissom um pouco surpreso.

-Quem está na direção agora?- disse recuperando o fôlego.

-O conselho... não há mais diretores em Hogwarts...

-Isso é um sacrilégio!

-Como?

-É uma palavra trouxa...esqueça.

Riu mais um pouco... se desculpou... e respirando fundo olhou o rapaz que parecia um pouco perdido.

-Sou humano também Alissom... tenho meus desafetos e minha ironias... não se preocupe... não irei falar mal do herói, ele me ensinou coisas que não esqueci até hoje...

-Certo...- disse ele. - Ah... e como foi com Antonius?

-Ah... é Antonius... ele veio me buscar de limusine... comecei a achar que estava tirando com minha cara...

-Estava?

-Estava... tirando com a cara do Draco.

_Desceu com a roupa que o vampiro lhe mandara... de longe a escolha dele, muito menos de Draco... ambos preferiam coisas menos... chamativas... uma grife famosa... era muito pouco seu jeito, a calça justa preta... já não tinha lhe ido pela cabeça que nunca usara nada tão... grudado? E ele errara no tamanho da camiseta... porque a metade de sua barriga estava de fora... não se sentia vestido... de jeito nenhum..._

_Draco o esperava na sala, sentado em sua poltrona confortavelmente... pareceria até feliz se não fosse o olhar..._

_Um instante de surpresa, um segundo de avaliação ferina e Draco voltou ao olhar furioso._

_-Eu podia mandá-lo pelado... era só ele pedir..._

_-Não seja rabujento Draco. - disse tentando abaixar o cabelo._

_-Ah... não se preocupe Harry... eu não serei.- disse friamente._

_"Traduzindo: Se eu não parecer visivelmente tristinho com isso ele vai ter um treco..." pensou em meio a um sorriso._

_-Não lhe passou pela cabeça que eu sou o mais incomodado com essa história de ser "emprestado" como se fosse um livro velho?_

_-Não lhe passou pela cabeça que você não precisaria bancar a PUTA se tivesse ficado quieto?- disse o olhando._

_Cruzou os braços e o encarou... iam discutir se não fosse a buzina da suntuosa limusine que entrava._

_-Aí está noiva..- disse Draco.- Sua carruagem chegou._

_Saíram e o chofer abriu-lhe a porta, Antonius o olhou e sorriu largamente._

_-Melhor do que eu imaginei...- fez sinal para que entrasse e inclinou a cabeça e com um cumprimento cínico para Draco.- Não se preocupe Draco... darei notícias..._

_Draco acenou com a cabeça, irritado demais para falar, deu as costas e entrou. O que fez Harry titubear... esperava mesmo... sinceramente, alguma palavra antes de ir..._

_-Harry... apresse-se sim... temos um compromisso.- dise Antonius suavemente._

_"Você tem babaca." Pensou se enfiando na limusine e sentado do outro lado. Antonius sorriu e lhe acenou um elegante frigobar ao lado das portas... cruzou os braços e o olhou._

_Admitia... Antonius era bonito... elegante... tinha obviamente sangue latino, pelo corte do queixo e a forma do rosto... os olhos e cabelos negros agora presos lhe davam um ar diferente quase sobrenatural... vampiro... obviamente vampiro, porque era perfeito demais para ser remotamente humano._

_-Então Harry Potter... - sorriu-lhe Antonius sem em nenhum momento parar de devorá-lo com os olhos.- Gostou da roupa?_

_-Um pouco._

_Antonius riu._

_-Um pouco... pelo jeito é exigente..._

_-Pelo contrário._

_-Draco deve ter falado muito mal de mim..._

_-Não falou nada de você._

_Antonius egueu as sobrancelhas._

_-Ora, ora... agora sim sei porque você e Alecssis brigam tanto... você tem um jeito muito interessante... direto._

_Antonius estava de pé... na verdade curvado em sua direção... sentiu-se um pouco preso novamente, mas dessa vez sentiu um arrepio quente, não frio._

_-Esse tom duro, esse ar arrogante... tinha que ser cria do Malfoy..._

_"Não que isso seja elogio no meu caso..."pensou antes de engolir em seco, quando Antonius agora tão perto voltou a passar a mão em seu rosto._

_-Essa cara falsamente inocente e esse olhar... gostei...disso... gostei de você._

_E num movimento rápido segurou os braços de Harry contra o corpo e o beijou um pouco violentamente._

_O protesto morreu com a força das mãos que apertavam seus braços os mantendo cruzados... mas não permitiu mais que um roçar de lábios do outro... que o soltou, riu e voltou a sentar..._

_-Há motivos para Malfoy escondê-lo bem...- disse baixo.- Vamos nos divertir Potter... muito._

_Não deixou de sentir um estranho calafrio ao ouvir isso... _

-Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo... admito... não me agradava nem um pouco a situação... que fique bem claro Alissom... o único "homem"com que me agradava ter algo era Draco... pelo menos... bom... acho que você entendeu.-se levantou indo até um balcão... "lá vem..." pensou olhando a face do outro...

-Você não é gay então?- Alissom perguntou muito devagar, quase timidamente.

"Eu sabia..." pensou tirando o maço de cigarros da primeira gaveta.

-Depende do ponto de vista Alissom... nunca fui em vida... amei uma garota maravilhosa em minha juventude... tive uma paixonite adoslescente por outra... mas com Draco era natural... impossível diferenciar o elo do que sentiamos... se me deitei com outros homens? Com certeza. Não fazia mais muita diferença... mas como percebeu com Aline... elas não me desagradam em nada... o que me deixa na parte dos rótulos com a definição de bissexual... eu acho... porque isso não se define Alissom... sexo se faz... amor se sente... o resto é com os outros.- acendeu mais um cigarro da nova carteira que pegou.

-E qual era o compromisso?

-Ah... eu devia ter desconfiado do mau humor do Draco... mas foi divertido...

_Pouco depois entraram numa luxuosa propriedade num bairo um pouco mais seleto, Antonius lhe indicou a mansão._

_-Minha humilde morada._

_-Bela... muito.- disse sinceramente olhando o jardim com um lago e uma ponte chinesa.- Mas humilde?- olhou para o outro._

_Antonius riu._

_-Humilde querido... posso comprar uma duas vezes maior... se quiser._

_Deu de ombros... na verdade dinheiro podia impressionar Malfoy, mas não ele... e ele não ia chamá-lo de "querido" uma segunda vez..._

_-E qual o nosso compromisso?- perguntou ainda olhando o carro se aproximar da mansão._

_-Surpresa... apenas vamos pegar meus "protegidos" e partiremos._

_-Partiremos?- perguntou o olhando._

_-Não se preocupe... não estou raptando você...- riu olhando a porta envidraçada da mansão...- não saíremos da cidade... lhe garanto. Ah minhas crianças...- sorriu largamente._

_"Mais psicopatas ciumentos?" pensou amuado com a receptividade que teria._

-Ele pegou outros no caminho?

-Claro... Ah Antonius era muito diferente de Draco... quer dizer... não era não... ele só me forçou a ver o outro lado... da vida... quanto aos outros.- sorriu largamente.- Nunca me diverti tanto...

Alissom estranhou a afirmação.

_-TONY! MEU HOMEM!!! ACHAMOS QUE NÃO IA MAIS APARECER!!!- a voz aguda, e anormalmente alta o tirou daquele pensamento o fazendo esticar o pescoço pra ver a criatura... desnecessário porque o tufão humano abriu a porta de supetão gritando novamente.- ENTÃO?! ONDE VOCÊ ENFIOU NOSSA SURPRESA?! AOW ACHEI! _

_Chegou a desviar o olhar para Antonius que sorria e dava espaço para alguém entrar pela outra porta... ele o olhava e sorria... porque provavelmente estava com a maior cara de bobo da história..._

Parou a narrativa... fechou os olhos,sorriu e voltou a rir... Alissom o olhando, logo, logo iria achar que estava perdendo o juízo.

-Era Belford...

-O que Draco matou...

-Natan Belford... claro que eu não sabia ainda, e ia demorar para me tocar... porque mais tarde ele insistiria em ser chamado de Natali... -riu.- Não vi saia tão curta nem em algumas mulheres...

-Travesti?

-Ele ia ter um treco se você dissesse isso- continuou rindo.- Drag Queen... pelamor de DEUX!!! É o que ele ia responder... ele se vestia "normalmente" de vez em quando... ah deixe-me continuar.. porque tem mais...- acendeu outro cigarro.

_Uma coisa que provavelmente tinha uns dois metros de altura estava enfiado numa saia, microsaia, prateada e usava um casaco de pele de oncinha por cima de um paninho preto minúsculo brilhante... carregava uma pequena bolsa que parecia mais uma mala esportiva também estampada de oncinha, havia um rosto por debaixo da maquiagem... mas só conseguia ver os olhos castanhos com duas toneladas de cor vermelha brilhante por cima e uma boca imensa e mais vermelha ainda... bom pra berrar daquele jeito... acima de tudo uma juba de um louro dourado completava a figura... sem mencionar as botas prateadas... e tudo isso o empurrou nem um pouco gentilmente num abraço..._

_-GRRR!!! TONY VOCÊ TINHA QUE ME CONTAR!!!!- gritou histéricamente quase o deixando surdo.- DONDE VOCÊ TIROU ELE? AOW É FOFO MUITO FOFO!!! _

_Desistiu de tentar se soltar, agora sim vermelho sabia disso... porque a criatura o empurrou até prensá-lo contra Antonius que lhe pôs a mão sobre a sua perna._

_-Espere Nati...- disse sorrindo enquanto lhe deu umas palmadinhas na perna._

_-Ah... isso é a surpresa.- sorriu a pessoa que entrou ao lado de Antonius lhe olhando analiticamente.- Olá!- sorriu._

_Estaria hipnotizado se não tivesse sido abraçado novamente pela "coisa histérica"._

_-NANANA GATHE!!! VI PRIMEIRO... MEU!_

_Antonius riu, o carro balançou com a entrada de mais dois, um rapaz muito bonito e uma moça muito simpática... as portas foram fechadas e com um sinal voltaram a andar... muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz ligou o som, a moça abriu o frigobar... a segunda moça passou taças a todos e a "coisa" estourou o champagne... tudo tão rápido que achou que estava doido em acreditar que tal coisa estava acontecendo, mas servida a bebida Antonius ergueu a mão e o outro abaixou o som, ele lhe abraçou e disse._

_-Aquela é minha Caroline.- apontou com a mão que segurava a taça para a moça simpática de cabelos curtos, brancos e com mechas coloridas, lhe lembrava vagamente a vitalidade de Thonks se não fossem os olhos de um azul muito claro e descorado, ela lhe acenou graciosamente.- Vai ouví-la cantar... é uma diva._

_-Essa é Ágatha, minha primogênita.- beijou-a no rosto.- Minha dama._

_Linda... agora que podía vê-la inteira... tão negra quanto os cabelos de Anthonius, de um negro brilhante como se fosse inteira feita de seda, lábios marrons chocolate generosos e longos cabelos trançados, tinha olhos verdes escuro meio puxados, metida num vestido branco, ela voltou a sorrir e lhe estendeu a mão que apertou tão de leve como se fosse uma brisa..._

_-Aquele lá é André.- Anthonius cortou o contato visual entre os dois.- Meu caçula.- O rapaz soltou um gemido.- Meu braço direito também, não se meta com ele... ele é pior que Alecssis..._

_-Não me confunda com aquele psicopata torto! Anthonius!- disse o rapaz em protesto._

_Era moreno quase ruivo, de olhos apertados e escuros, negros praticamente, mas de um sorriso cativante e voz marcante... "muitos pontos pelo pasicopata torto amigo", sorriu pra ele_

_-Vão ser amigos já que possuem um desafeto em comum.- disse Anthonius em sua orelha, lhe dando um arrepio.- E por fim! E não por isso menos importante, pelo contrário... o maior erro de minha vida: Natali._

_-ALGUÉM TINHA QUE PÔR ALEGRIA E MAU SENSO NESSA TURMA, MEU TONY!!!-disse Natali lhe esmagando ao dar um beijo estalado no rosto de Antonius que riu e disse._

_-Está esmagando o convidado, Nati._

_-MAS É BOM AMASSÁ-LO TONY!!!- Disse o abraçando de novo._

_Todos riram... bom Harry não riu ocupado demais em tentar evitar que a "coisa Nati" lhe partisse ao meio._

_-E esse é Harry Potter...- começou Anthonius._

_-OLÁ HARRY!!!- disseram as três... bom as duas e a "coisa"._

_-Ele é o caçula do Malfoy... roubei ele por um tempo..._

_Eles exclamaram coisas ao mesmo tempo, Caroline protestou pelo fato de Draco não ter sido convidado... Ágatha olhou Antonius com um pouco de preocupação e cochichou algo com ele, André xingou Caroline e disse algo como "junto com Alecssis é um castigo...", claro que captou o tumulto vagamente, porque Nati o olhou clinicamente e perguntou discretamente._

_-O SEU CABELO É ARREPIADO ASSIM NATURALMENTE NÉ FOFO?!_

_Sentiu um nervoso, mas não negou._

_-É...- disse tentando achatar a cabeleira, sendo rispidamente interompido._

_-AÍ! VALORIZA!- Disse Nati abrindo a bolsa e pegando uma enorme bisnaga cujo o conteúdo usou no cabelo de Harry o arrepiando ainda mais.- AOW! QUE ACHA CAROL?_

_A outra o olhou e levantou o polegar e levantando agarrou sua calça num tranco a fazendo descer alguns centímetros, levou um susto._

_-Tem que aparecer mais essa barriga...- sorriu._

_André ria, provavelmente da cara perdida de Harry, Antonius e Ágatha conversando nem pareciam reparar._

_-Não falta um piercing aí?- Carol apontou o umbigo de Harry.- Eu gosto deles o que acha?- ela levantou a blusinha, mostrando o seu.- E tem esse.- ela levantou mais ainda mostrando outro no mamilo.- e tenho na língua.- ela lhe mostrou também._

_-É lindo... mas...- ia dizer que nos outros era maravilhoso mas nele não, quando sentiu Nati lhe entortar a cabeça, tá... podia ser uma tentativa fracassada de arrancá-la também._

_-AI... NEM UM BRINCO!!!- se virou tão rápido queHarry escutou o estalo no pescoço escondido pela peruca.- ANDRÉ MOSTRA O SEU!!! NÃO É LINDO?!_

_-Prefiro minhas tatuagens.- ele disse abrindo mais uma garrafa._

_-VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA TATUAGEM FOFO?- Perguntou Nati já puxando-o pela camiseta._

_Deu um pulo, imagina se a "coisa" resolvesse procurar embaixo também... pensou ajeitando a camiseta e sendo abraçado por Antonius._

_-Não se assuste, eles são empolgados o tempo todo... minhas crianças... Comportem-se um pouco... ele não está acostumado a sair... não deixou a mansão de Malfoy nenhuma vez desde que voltaram da Jamaica... estou certo não?_

_-Ah... é...- disse meio nervoso._

_-Mas achei que ele era...- Carol sorriu.- Sacanagem do Draco! Não me contou nada!_

_-O QUÊ É ISSO?!- Nati lhe enfiou o dedo na cicatriz.- É UMA MARCA?!_

_Ainda a odiava... odiava pelo que era, por continuar lá, num safanão afastou a mão cujo dedo lhe comprimia a testa.._

_-Deixe-o um pouco Nati.- Disse Anthonius.- Essa é uma história que ele não vai querer contar...

* * *

_


	10. § I P § A Entrevista § Festa §

_

* * *

_

-Então eles não o reconheceram? - perguntou Alissom surpreso.

-Não... os vampiros pouco ligam para o que acontece no mundo bruxo, assim como os bruxos não ligam para o que acontece no mundo trouxa... poucos, e geralmente bruxos como eu e Malfoy ou Antigos como Antonius sabiam o que aconteceu aqui... ele sabia quem eu era. Incrível como esses dois anos de relação com Draco e Alecssis me fizeram esquecer de tudo... ou pelo menos me lamentar menos.

-Eles eram muito... animados não?

-Uma família verdadeira... Antonius era rigoroso mas muito... digamos... "legal" como diria Nati...

_Continuaram no mesmo ritmo de animação... bebendo e aproveitando para escutar Carol que cantava bem sim... muito bem, e principalmente com Nati grudada nele e ele olhando Ágatha._

-Hum... isso não foi imprudente?

-Ah... não... na hora não... mas depois...

_Entraram na cidade e pararam em frente a um lugar imenso e cheio de pessoas, se não estivesse acostumado com seus sentidos teria ficado atordoado, o lugar inteiro cheirava a pessoas... novas, nem tão novas... homens, mulheres..._

_-FESTA! FESTA!- Nati saiu na frente de todos.- GABRIEL ABRE TUDO FOFO! TONY E COMPANHIA CHEGARAM!_

_-Viu.- lhe sorriu Antonius.- Ele serve pra alguma coisa._

_Antonius lhe agarrou pela cintura e puxou Ágatha também entrando sorridente no meio da multidão que esperava na calçada, alguns seguranças já abriam as portas sob o olhar de Nati , entraram sendo recebidos por um enorme corredor que dava para os três andares da maior casa noturna da cidade._

-Uma boate?

-Elisium, a maior danceteria da cidade...

-Programa de primeira...

-A noite de gala com ricos, famosos e imortais.- disse fazendo o gesto como se mostrasse isso num letreiro.- Financiado pelo sócio majoritário do lugar...

-E...

-E o que?

-Pra que isso?

-Alissom... o predador estava me apresentando seu território de caça. Antonius estava fazendo o que todos fazem... mostrando poder.

_No terceiro Andar haviam mesas grandes do restaurante, no segundo as pequenas do bar e no primeiro que era abaixo havia a pista de Dança, o som era alto o suficiente para ser escutado no terceiro andar..._

_-Hoje é um dia especial... vamos ficar numa das mesas do bar porque a Carol vai cantar...- disse André, que o acompanhava, já que Carol e Nati tinham pego outro caminho, provavelmente por esse motivo, Antonius e Ágatha iam na frente e sentaram numa mesa, eles os seguiram._

_-Então... o que acha?-Ágatha lhe perguntou com um sorriso leve._

_-Muito interessante.- disse olhando pela gradezinha para a pista abaixo._

_-É um ótimo lugar... tem gente de todo o tipo.- lhe cotucou André.-Se é que você me entende._

_Antonius o olhou e deu um sorriso meio deboxado._

_-Esse é nosso melhor território... Malfoy aparece de vez enquando._

_-Com aquele enxerido.- disse André olhando a bebida que chegava._

_-Antonius... deixa André levar ele pra baixo...- disse Ágatha o abraçando._

_"Porque você não me leva?"- pensou a olhando._

_-É vamos...- André o puxou, mas Antonius o segurou._

_-Espero não termos problemas lá embaixo._

_Harry o olhou friamente._

_-Se acha que vou ficar com sede.- catou sua bebida e tomou num gole só.- Agora não vou mais. Vamos._

_Ágatha riu de um Antonius que o olhou longamente._

-Isso foi mais imprudente ainda.

-Isso foi vontade de sair de perto... ele estava me comendo com os olhos... aquilo tava me dando nos nervos... Além do mais.- sorriu perdido.- eu nunca tinha entrado numa danceteria daquelas... estava morrendo de vontade de ver gente... em anos era a primeira vez que sentia isso... vontade de ver gente.-fechou os olhos.

_Em dois minutos André o pôs no meio da pista com inúmeros conhecidos e conhecidas mortais... trouxas... comuns... presas em potencial... não o tentava... pelo menos não muito... relaxou... aproveitou.. dançou... é... tinha aprendido a dançar!_

_E a noite passou muito rápido... estavam dançando e começaram as apresentações... subiram, beberam... desceram...Nati o obrigara... fazendo um escândalo na pista... riu muito... subiu e encontrou Ágatha sozinha._

_-Onde estão os outros?- sentou-se pegando mais uma bebida._

_Ágatha lambeu os lábios como um gato._

_-Advinha._

_-Caçando...- apenas moveu os lábios._

_Ela sorriu... como era bonita._

_-Me diz uma coisa "Harry"...- ela se esticou por cima da mesa apoiando os cotovelos nela.- Exatamente como Antonius o "surrupiou"de Malfoy... porque conheço o príncipe de gelo... ele é possessivo._

_Desviou o olhar, não gostara do tom usado._

_-Foi um favor..._

_-Favor... humhum... Draco não é de fazer favores..._

_-Mas detesta ficar devendo.- disse sério._

_-Ah... realmente... realmente._

_Se olharam intensamente... ela sorriu._

_-Se Antonius não fosse o que é... Draco arrancaria o coração dele e comeria._

_Devolveu o sorriso "provavelmente"._

_-AH FUJÃO! PODE DESCER COMIGO DE NOVO! OLHA O ANDRÉ LÁ EMBAIXO! VAMOS!- Nati o agarrou pelo braço.- VAI COMEÇAR A APRESENTAÇÃO DA CAROL, GATHE!_

_Quando viu estava nos ombros de André (sobe aí baixinho...) e assobiava para a outra que lhe sorriu... talvez porque, como todos, estivesse bêbado pra caramba naquele ponto da festa, sentia-se muito bem... Carol estava encerrando a noite... mal percebera que faltava pouco pro amanhecer..._

_**"If I could find a souvenier  
Just to prove the world was here...  
And here it is, a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go" ****

* * *

** _


	11. § I P § A Entrevista § Gathe §

_

* * *

Saíram praticamente para ver o amanhecer do carro... nada como poder vê-lo... a noite eterna... um mito... agora fazia muito pouco sentido, pensava olhando o grupo animado... desacostumado... estava sentindo-se cansado... estranho pensar que se sentia cansado..._

_Foi deixado por André no quarto de hóspedes... um quarto quase do tamanho do de Draco... tão cansado... fazia tempo que não saia daquele jeito que se enfiou na cama e dormiu direto..._

-Qual o propósito da noite?- perguntou Alissom meio perdido... - Quer dizer... o que Antonius queria?

-Além de irritar Draco? Provar que mandava no lugar? Ah... você vai entender Alissom... foi só a primeira noite.- riu.- Ou você achou que ele ia me comer assim?

O rapaz corou um pouco.

_Estava esticado na cama... sem sapato, meias e camiseta... apenas de calça... estava com preguiça de trocar de roupa quando chegara, dormia a sono solto quando sentiu a fisgada._

_-AH!- pulou para o meio da cama com a mão na orelha...- olhou o enorme espelho ao lado da cama enquanto Carol e um rapaz louro comprido riam._

_-Que idéia é essa?- disse tirando o brinco irritado vendo o buraco se fechar imediatamente e sentindo-se puxado pela garota._

_-Só um vai! Unzinho!- Carol riu._

_-Ia ficar legal fofo... ia sim.- disse o rapaz morrendo de rir._

_Claro que reconheceu a figura, embora o tom fosse infinitamente mais normal, era a voz aguda de Nati, que lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão._

_-Natan... prazer._

_Esticou a mão também... sem aquela produção toda Natan era muito bonito também... tinha um corpo comprido e traços delicados, cabelos de um louro dourado(não era peruca!!!) e olhos castanho chocolate, um tom de pele estranhamente pendendo pro castanho... algo entre o Europeu e o Indiano... e um senso de humor muito estranho... porque aproveitou o aperto e com muita força o puxou... o agarrando e lhe dando o maior beijo._

_-Ei!- pulou ainda mais longe._

_-Ah... Nat... podemos voltar ao nosso plano original?- sorriu Carol..._

_-Não me olhem assim.- disse baixo._

_Os dois lhe olhavam predatoriamente. O que resultou numa briga meio infantil pra ver se Carol conseguia lhe furar a orelha... o que Harry não pretendia deixar acontecer nem morto. (se bem que morto já estava...)_

_-Eu não quero nenhum buraco no meu corpo fora os naturais!- disse meio rindo enquanto fugia do abraço da garota._

_Caindo nos braços de Natan._

_-Tenho certeza que todos seus orifícios naturais são interessantes fofo, mas um brinquinho não mata sabia?_

_-Que eu saiba Antonius disse pra não mexer no material.- André disse rindo na beira da cama... - Suas deslumbradas... deixem ele quieto... deve estar podre, não caçou ontem._

_-Não se preocupe.- riu Natan.- deixamos você brincar com ele também..._

_Estava começando a se achar um ratinho no meio de uma convenção de gatos..._

_-Precisa de um resgate?- riu André o puxando._

_-Huhu- riu Natan.- O príncipe André ao resgate!_

_-Temos trabalho garotas...agora.- ele disse sorrindo...- Antonius teve que sair também... mas disse pra eu avisá-lo Harry para ficar dentro da casa... mas pode fazer o que quiser... vamos pessoal... MOVE!_

_E saíram do quarto, Natan e Carol ainda o agarraram lhe dando dois beijos estalados nas bochechas... e o abandonaram no vazio do quarto._

_Ficou sentado pensativo até ir tomar um banho... podia se acostumar com aquela animação toda... pelo menos parecia ser um grupo mais feliz e harmonioso que sua família, vestiu-se , dessa vez com uma roupa mais decente, e saiu olhando a mansão imensa... mas era estranho, andar por uma enorme casa vazia._

_Bem nem tão vazia assim, percebeu ao chegar na piscina coberta... havia alguém lá... _

_Visão maravilhosa._

_Ágatha nadava como um peixe... deslizando por baixo dágua, encostou-se num pilar e ficou olhando. O corpo negro esguio contrastava com o maiô branco._

_-A água está muito boa.- ela disse ao percebe-lo._

_-Deve estar mesmo._

_Ela nadou até seu lado da piscina e se apoiou na borda._

_-Então porque não entra._

_Com um sorriso puxou de leve a camisa._

_-Não estou adequadamente vestido._

_-Que pena.- ela sorriu._

_Observou-a mais uns minutos, então ela saiu e com um gesto o convidou a sentar na mesinha ao outro lado da piscina._

_-Foi algo urgente... Antonius raramente deixaria um convidado assim.- ela lhe serviu um taça._

_-Não estou reclamando.- disse a olhando sem pudor algum._

_-Vejo que não. Aviso a ser dado Potter... Antonius é possessivo._

_-E?_

_Ela se levantou._

_-Você imagina porque está aqui?_

_-Ele está dando uma lição em Draco._

_Ela sorriu._

_-Draco Malfoy o desafiou antes..._

_A olhou e riu... riu tanto que ela se irritou._

_-O que você pensa..._

_-Vocês tiveram um caso! Na cara_ _de Antonius!- "Legilimencia é uma arte querida..."_

_ A_ _vampira empalideceu._

_-Como... como Draco se atreveu! Você cale essa boca..._

_Ela tinha se aproximado... segurou-a pelo camisão também branco que pusera sobre o maiô._

_-Ele não me disse nada...- disse cinicamente e a puxando a beijou._

_Ela o empurrou com força e se olharam..._

_-Você é um diabo, moleque!- ela disse baixo._

_Sorriu ainda mais... estava explicado... pelo menos em parte... Malfoy tentara levar Gathe dali... o que resultou numa rixa, ou pelo menos um mal estar entre ele e Antonius._

_-Mas você gosta do tipo...- a olhou de cima abaixo._

_Foi ali mesmo... a envolveu e mesmo sendomais jovema outra não conseguiu resistir... do beijo ás leves mordidas no pescoço... descendo pela pele negra até o colo, as mãos dela em seus cabelos e costas, sua mão abaixando o maiô... e entre as longas pernas dela pode aprecia-la se retorcer de prazer.

* * *

_


	12. § I P § A Entrevista § Praia §

* * *

-Hum... digamos que você arriscou um pouco...- Alissom sorriu.

-Arrisquei? Nada me daria mais prazer que ser pego pelo próprio Antonius aquela hora... pelo menos a idéia me pareceu boa... queria entender os motivos dele e Draco não se entenderem... principalmente, não via a hora de ser chutado dali.

-Pensei que tinha gostado da companhia....

-Amei, adorei todos eles... com excessão do próprio Antonius.

_-Você tem olhos lindos.- ela disse ainda nua por baixo dele, segurando seu rosto.- Não parecem humanos..._

_-Obrigado... - disse dando outros beijos no colo brilhante dela._

_-Agora entendo o apreço que Draco tem por você... - ela se esticou e lhe segurou pela cintura com uma das pernas.- Você é um amante em tanto..._

_-Hum... vai ficar me elogiando pra não me contar sua história não é?-sorriu._

_-Podemos fazer mais que ficar falando não podemos?- falou descendo as mãos pelo corpo dele..._

_-Posso entretê-la um pouco mais... se me falar o que houve entre vocês...- disse passando o dedo no contorno das coxas dela._

_-Curioso..._

_Apoiou-se a olhando, ela o olhou de cima abaixo e suspirou contrariada._

_-Antonius fez questão de trazer Draco pra cá... a algum tempo... Draco veio... era tão diferente de nós... ele é diferente._

_-Sei._

_-Bom... apesar de toda atenção de Antonius... Draco não se afeiçou a família._

_-Draco não gosta de ser mandado._

_Ela riu._

_-Não mesmo... vocês se parecem... e são tão diferentes.- ela passou a mão no seu rosto... na sua boca.- Draco é tão... frio... e tão intenso..._

_-Ah... e porque não fugiu com ele?_

_-Antonius é terrivel quando quer._

_-Por medo... com certeza isso decepcionou Draco.- disse se sentando._

_-Você não imagina como Antonius é!- ela disse se levantando... e catou sua roupa.- isso não devia ter acontecido... ah... você vai ser a ruína de Draco._

_-Com certeza não.- disse a olhando firmemente._

_Captando toda a raiva da outra... Ciúmes._

_-Antonius vai... ah! Esqueça! Esqueça o que eu disse! Esqueça o que fizemos... se ele souber...- disse saindo._

_Esticou-se ali, nú por um tempo... com um sorriso torto na cara... por fim se vestiu devagar e continuou andando._

_Estava no jardim algum tempo depois quando as motos retornaram... observava a lua refletida no lago cheio de carpas... as motos retornaram e um carro partiu, encostou-se numa arvorezinha e escutou os passos e foi puxado pelos três vampiros._

_-Sabe a diferença entre e dentro e fora da casa?- perguntou André._

_Deu de ombros e bocejou._

_-Não fuji... e estava razoalvelmente chato... vim ver o lago._

_-Aow... tá chato... a gente já te anima...- disse Natan que o agarrou junto com Carol._

_Um leve sofrimento para se desvencilhar dos dois._

_-Tenho uma idéia!- disse Carol.- André?- ela sorriu piscando os olhos._

_-NÃO! NÃO! E... Ah..._

_-Não seja enrustido André... Antonius e Gathe não voltam tão cedo... uma caçada só... ah..._

_André os olhou... olhou na direção ao portão como se esperasse que Antonius retornasse, e um sorriso se espalhou pela face dele._

_-Certo então... vem baixinho._

_E o puxou a tempo de escutar um "sem graça Dré!" de Natan._

_E as motos partiram na madrugada, vento batendo no cabelo..._

-Porque vampiros não ligam a mínima de se foderem se baterem a moto estando sem capacete.- disse rindo.

-Aconteceu?

-Em outra vez... ah, estou misturando lembranças.- disse enfiando o toco de cigarro no cinzeiro.- Deve ser a idade.

_A praia era linda, Carol os liderou até um lual que estava acontecendo, se enfiaram na areia... não podia descrever o prazer de ir até a praia, sentir a maresia de perto, enfiar o pé na areia... fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo._

_Lá na frente Carol e Natan correndo se enfiaram na água, junto com uma multidão que acompanhava cinco surfistas até certo ponto da arrebentação, tudo iluminado pelo farol dos carros._

_-Reclusão forçada faz mal Harry...- disse André ao lado dele._

_-Minha reclusão não foi de todo forçada André...- disse o olhando._

_-Dois anos e meio que Draco retornou da Jamaica... E você nunca saiu, nunca foi visto._

_Sorriu para o outro inspirando a maresia novamente, voltando a fechar os olhos._

_-Eu não desejava sair._

_-Tolice, como pode ficar tanto tempo no mesmo lugar? Eu já estou irritado com a cidade inteira!_

_Harry sorriu ainda de olhos fechados._

_-Me acostumei a ficar muito tempo preso em um mesmo lugar..._

_-Você já foi preso?- arriscou André._

_-De certa forma...- abriu os olhos.- Liberdade está na mente..._

_O pássaro negro abriu asas e saiu pela noite... livre. Deixando o vampiro abobalhado para trás... até cair em si._

_-Ele é um maldito zoomorfo! Maldição!- André pôs a mão na cabeça.- Eu perdi ele! Antonius vai me matar!_

_E saiu a cata de Carol e Nati._

-Não foi uma coisa estranha para se revelar? Quer dizer? Não era melhor manter o segredo?

-Houve alguma vez que você simplesmente quis algo e chutou tudo para conseguir? Por exemplo... já mandou seu chefe praquele lugar?- sorriu.- Eu queria voar! Eu só queria isso... não estava fugindo... estava esticando as asas... sequer os perdi de vista... eles é que me perderam... ah... como foi bom!-esticou os braços... cansado Alissom?

-Nem um pouco.- sorriu o rapaz mal contendo um segundo bocejo...

-Que bom.- disse se levantando.- se importa se eu ficar de pé?

_O grupo se reuniu... se aproximou e pousou na cabeça de um André histérico..._

_-...eu faço?! Que eu faço? Caralho... Seu MERDA!- disse se desiquilibrando quando braços e pernas se materializaram, Harry estava sentado nos ombros do rapaz._

_-Você é muito nervoso.- disse ao ser jogado na areia por um André furioso.- Eu falei que ia embora por um acaso?_

_-Adoro ele.- disse Natan._

_-Imagino porque... é doido que nem você...- retrucou Carol._

_-VOCÊ NÃO FALOU NADA SEU BOSTA! SE HOUVESSE UM CORAÇÃO BATENDO AQUI, ELE TINHA PARADO! SEU ZOOMORFO DESGRAÇADO!_

-Zoomorfo?- perguntou Alissom.

-Sim... bruxos que viram animais se chamam de Animagos... vampiros que se transformam em animais são chamados de zoomorfos... a metamorfose em animais é um dos presentes da trevas... ou dom das trevas como são chamados poderes especiais que alguns vampiros recebem ao se tranformar... alguns nunca recebem dom algum... outros os desenvolvem com o tempo e outros recebem vários poderes... na verdade se transformar em animais é muito comum... morcegos normamente, ratos, cobras, gatos, cães... André achou que minha animagia era uma zoomorfose.

-E qual a diferença?

-Um presente das trevas só se manifesta depois de morta a primeira vítima...

-E você?

Harry apenas sorriu e olhou longamente para a janela.

_Assim que saíram a caça, Harry se deixou vagar pela areia branca... e só retornou ao grupo quando as motos buzinaram na rua acima da praia e André o chamou._

_-Anda baixinho! Se Antonius estiver em casa quando chegarmos vai ser um inferno._

_-Ah e vem cá!- Nati o puxou.- Você veio com o André e vai comigo!_

_-Ah... me sorteiem da próxima vez!- disse pulando na moto de Carol.- Se importa?_

_-Com certeza não!- ela acelerou._

_Chegaram na casa vazia... se jogaram na imensa sala de televisão e colocaram no canal de música... depois da caçada e da madrugada, os três vampiros pareciam muito animados, mas tinha que admitir... estava cansado. Acabou apagando na terceira rodada de tequila._

_-Fracote!- disse Natan o cotucando._

_**I can kill 'cause in God I trust!**_

_**It's evolution baby!**_

_Tudo que conseguia perceber é que fedia a bebida, e tinha Carol se esguelando (ou seria uivando?) em frente da televisão... e estava com sono... André de repente estava muito concentrado num show de airguitar..._

_**Admire me, Admire my home**_

_**Admire my son, he is my clone...**_

_-O que eles estão fazendo?- perguntou olhando os dois... e Natan se ajeitando ao seu lado com uma garrafa e um maço de cigarros..._

_**It's evolution baby!**_

_**I'm a priest... I'm a liar...**_

_-A mesma besteirade sempre.- disse Natan acendendo um cigarro e passando para ele, na verdade enfiando em sua boca.- O turista que Carol pegou hoje, tinha umas pílulas no bolso... os dois ajuizadamente resolveram experimentar... devem ser anfetaminas e estimulantes, porque estão ligadões a duas horas... ao contrário de você!_

_**It's evolution BABY!!!**_

_-Pearl Jam?- enfiou a mão na orelha._

_-Especial... quer sair? Fracote?- disse o puxando._

_-Vai se catar...- disse se levantando._

_Andaram até o jardim... Natan lhe oferecendo a bebida que recusou, sobre a chuva de gozações do outro, mas não recusou os cigarros._

_-A fim de ficar olhando o amanhecer?- perguntou Natan.- Ah, vem... eu quero ver o amanhecer hoje! Do meu canto!_

_Seguiu o outro até um jardim japonês de areia... mais abaixo o terreno terminava onde a base de rocha se perdia no mar... uma queda feia e fatal. Natal o puxou para o lado e subiram no deck de madeira, onde o vampiro loiro de pele morena sentou-se em pose de lótus..._

_-Meditação Zen?- perguntou um tanto cinicamente._

_-Quando me entreguei a Antonius o único medo que eu tinha era não ver o amanhecer de novo...- Natan sorriu.- Então na noite do abraço ele me trouxe aqui... um pouco antes do amanhecer... _

_-E?_

_Natan riu._

_-Fodemos muito!_

_-Isso é mais do que eu precisava saber...- disse olhando a linha púrpura no céu escuro._

_-Ele me me tornou imortal e ficou comigo aqui... abraçado comigo... até amanhecer..._

_-Caramba.- disse friamente.- Fiquei todo arrepiado._

_-Sem graça.- retrucou o outro._

_-Não foi incomodo? Despertar assim? A luz?- perguntou acendendo mais um cigarro, vendo o céu ganhar um tom rosa sob o púrpura._

_-Um pouco... mas foi a melhor coisa que fiz com a desgraçada da minha vida..._

_-Não consigo imaginar alguém escolhendo viver pra sempre... -disse olhando o céu.- O que havia na sua vida Natan? Pra você escolher isso? Por mais fascinante que seja?_

_Natan riu, riu muito._

_-Eu nasci no lixo Harry... minha mãe era piranha... me vendeu por um punhado de droga e um dinheiro para ir fazer a "América!", sabe o que é ficar na rua com medo dos traficantes, do seu gigolô e dos polícia? Sabe o que é apanhar para não se levantar e ter que estar de pé no dia seguinte urinando sangue mas na rua para não apanhar de novo? Estou no paraíso. Morrer foi o melhor caminho pra mim._

_-Desculpe... não quis ser... insensível.- disse olhando o outro._

_-Já parei para perguntar se era certo... não é... mas ainda assim, é melhor do que eu vivia antes... o que eu vivia também não era certo._

_O globo luminoso apareceu quase branco... a luz tênue os iluminou._

_-E você? Porque escolheu esse caminho? Quer dizer... Você escolheu?_

_Olhou o sol... quente mesmo sendo apenas os primeiros raios da manhã... aqueciam sua pele como se estivesse sob o sol do meio-dia._

_-Não... pelo contrário.- confessou.- Eu queria morrer quando me entreguei a Draco._

_-Ah... entendi.- Natan disse baixo.- Entendi._

_-Mas acho que foi melhor assim...- disse o olhando.- Foi melhor, porque eu nunca tinha vivido antes..._

_Nunca._

-Eu e Nat ficamos amigos... muito... eu causei a morte dele, de certa forma, seu raciocínio romântico o impediu de ver o óbvio... mas ali nasceu uma grande amizade... eu mudei muito graças a essa criatura.

-E Antonius?

-Bom uma hora ele teria que mostrar as garras... maldita hora.

-E?

-Na última noite... Eu e Nat adormecemos na sala do jardim de inverno... ficamos lá conversando por horas... até cairmos no sono... bom eu caíria no sono a qualquer hora...

* * *


	13. § I P § A Entrevista § Antonius §

Demorou, mais esse capítulo foi um parto por causa dos diálogos e a cena da cama... me deu dor de barriga literalmente por que eu perdi no desastre de fim de ano... refazer foi horrível, mas acho que ficou até melhor do que o original... agora finalmente apreciaremos o que Antonius aprontou.(que não é nada anormal...)

* * *

Existem coisas que parecem tão banais no momento, e no entanto... depois.- disse sério.- Eu não pesei os sinais dados por Antonius, mas imagino que não estava preparado, amanheci com Nati e de alguma forma me arrastei para aquele quarto.

E ele estava lá.

_-Creio que você se divertiu.- ele disse sentado na cama._

_-Na verdade sim...- disse passando ao lado da cama, o cortinado apenas servindo de pretexto para não encarar o vampiro que o paralisava só de olhar..._

_-Natan é uma criatura fascinante... mas romântico... frágil._

_-É uma boa pessoa... gostei dele._

_-Como gostou de Gathe?_

_-Não gostei de Gathe... ela é falsa._

_Ele estava na cama, no segundo seguinte estava a suas costas... lhe segurando o queixo... dizendo firme em seu ouvido._

_-Falsa? Não saem mentiras daquela boca._

_Sentiu o arrepio, ele sabia... ele sabia e não gostara nem um pouco! HAHAHA e que se danasse, deu dois passos a frente e se virou._

_Antonius não estava mais lá e sim sentado na cama, como se nunca tivesse se movido. Abaixou-se e encarou-o._

_-Não é preciso mentir... só distorcer a verdade._

_Antonius riu._

_-Deuses... você é mesmo impressionante... não se abala mesmo?- O olhou e se levantou.- Adormeça em paz... essa noite seguirá o que eu mandar... sera uma noite... "especial". Até... umas duas horas... descanse._

_Se levantou e saiu imperioso, por um segundo lhe lembrou o próprio Draco._

Que diabos que consegui dormir!-Disse acendendo outro cigarro.- Ás vezes eu mesmo me impressiono com meu descaso com o que poderia me acontecer... mas de outra forma... preocupação prévia nunca resolveu problema algum...

E a noite "especial" de Antonius.

Por Deuses que eu odeio até lembrar, e sabe, não foi desagradável...

Então porque você odeia...

Porque eu me toquei... eu entendi.

_Espreguiçou-se com algo lhe chamando... um elfo muito feio e magro lhe estendeu um papel._

_"banhe-se, vista-se e siga o elfo."_

_-Mas óbvio impossível.- retorquiu._

_-O banho está pronto senhor...- disse o elfo._

_Banhou-se, vestiu-se e pensou porque Antonius não o embrulhava logo numa fita como se fosse um auto-presente... ja que era realmente óbvia sua intenção..._

_A roupa novamente não era o que escolheria... um pouco justa demais... não era o que vestiria. pelo menos o sapato era confortável. Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que sair do banheiro..._

_-Vamos elfo... estou pronto.- disse seco ao sair do banheiro._

_-Iremos ao terceiro andar senhor, os aposentos exclusivos do senhor Antonius... o jantar será servido lá._

_Seguiu o elfo com a mesma calma com que esperava um duelo, olhando detalhes... nem havia percebido que a casa parecia vazia. Entrou no que parecia ser uma sala, a janelona de vidro aberta deixava ver o mar infinito a frente. Aproximou-se dela sentindo a brisa._

_-Impressionante não?- sentiu a voz em sua orelha a mão em sua cintura._

_-Sim... é bonito.- disse baixo._

_-Hum...hum...bonito... maravilhoso se olhar bem...- disse Antonius com a outra mão em seu pescoço._

_-E você já se cansou de olhar?- perguntou._

_-Geralmente eu tenho outras coisas para olhar junto... se vire..._

_Virou-se, Antonius já estava sentado numa poltrona a frente, mãos juntas nas quais apoiava o queixo com um sorriso satisfeito._

_-Em uma vida milenar como a minha... tenho a chance de ver coisas assim.- disse como se observasse uma obra de arte.- Algo tão cheio de magia pura... vida. Tão belo._

_Não podia dizer que ser descrito daquela forma não fazia bem ao ego... mas ao mesmo tempo, era óbvio que estava sendo visto como objeto._

_-Harry Potter... eu sei quem você é...foi. Sei quem enfrentou e como viveu... é por isso que eu ainda me surpreendo que você, tenha essa vibração a sua volta..._

_Antonius se levantou e Harry não conseguia se mover... talvez nem quisesse se mover... o homem estendeu a mão e lhe tocou o rosto de leve... subiu devagar e afastou seu cabelo, passou o dedo pela cicatriz._

_-Malfoy fez um serviço primoroso em você... escolheu a aparência ideal... ele é bom nisso, mas essa sua vida... transbordante... essa magia.- disse bem baixo quase em sua orelha, passando o dedo em seu lábio.- Isso ninguém pode controlar... de todo.-forçou de leve o dedo entre seus lábios.- Você é diferente... vivo._

_-Isso é impressão...- disse virando o rosto._

_-A vida é só uma impressão no tempo e no espaço... nada mais.- disse o homem lhe segurando a cintura... a outra mão lhe segurou o queixo com força, obrigando-o a olhar.-Vida é a impressão que se deixa nos outros._

_Antonius forçou novamente um beijo, mas desta vez mais forte, até um pouco violento, Harry tentou afastar-se mas seguro, atordoado, sentiu o nada ás suas costas._

_-Você resiste bem para alguém que não teve um batismo de sangue..._

_Antonius o soltou e Harry passou a mão no queixo magoado e deu alguns passos á frente para longe daquela janela que lhe dava arrepios. Sentiu Antonius segurar sua mão com força e puxá-lo até a mesa no outro lado da sala longa._

_-Vamos jantar e falar um pouco.- disse o fazendo sentar á mesa._

_Harry sentia-se um pouco atordoado com a presença do homem, que sorrindo e lhe servindo o vinho, lhe contou um pouco sobre a colonização espanhola na região e como ele prosperou no submundo..._

Antonius em si é cativante... uma criatura com dois milênios de vida para contar... apreciei o relato.

Porque então parece quase odiá-lo?

Ele achou que poderia me "ter". Não sou um adorno de prateleira... ah, isso você vai entender... ele foi sensualmente cavalheiro a noite toda... foi uma ótima noite, teria adorado, se não fosse o fato de ele me querer... como uma coisa.

_-Beba mais.- disse Antonius com a mão na sua e voltando a encher as taças, agora era champagne._

_-Está tentando embebedar a pessoa errada.- disse baixo._

_Antonius riu, se pondo de pé e o puxando._

_-Que pena... imagino o quanto mais cativante você fica um pouco embriagado._

_-O que está fazendo?- perguntou._

_-Dançando seu tolo._

_-Sou péssimo dançarino... para dançar junto, você vai se arrepender._

_-Oh... eu sobrevivo...- disse girando com Harry no mesmo lugar... de leve abrindo os botões de sua camisa._

_-Isso não é dançar..._

_-Não...- sorriu Antonius contra seu rosto.-Mas você disse que não dança... mas tenho certeza que sabe fazer outra coisa._

_-Imaginei o quanto iria demorar para chegarmos nisto.- disse fugindo a um beijo._

_-Hum... deve convir que fui muito paciente... não o tomei de Draco só para irritá-lo.- segurou sua cintura com força puxando-o para perto._

_-Pelo menos admite que desejava irritá-lo.- disse encarando o sorriso malicioso do vampiro._

_-Há várias formas de irritar Draco Malfoy... Mas só uma forma de possuir Harry Potter._

_Antonius o forçou contra a mesa, arqueando-o para trás, beijando-o novamente com violência, uma das mãos subiu até seu pescoço._

_-Você não me possui... Draco não me possui.- disse encarando Antonius._

_-Você o obedece... e pode vir a me obedecer..._

_-Se eu assim desejar..._

_-Você sabe o que é diablerie, Harry?- ele perguntou sugando seu pescoço de leve._

Diablerie... o ato de beber de outro vampiro... pode criar um elo sobre o elo de maestria... pode ser um ato que signifique posse ou união... levado até o fim... é a morte de um vampiro. Proibido. Na verdade é o pecado para os vampiros... eles tem um pudor afinal.

Achei que não se podia beber dos mortos.

Não se bebe dos mortos... os mortos são a morte... beber de um morto é apodrecer por dentro... mas... beber de um vampiro... é tomar a essência dele... subjulgá-la ou uni-la a sua...

Você já?

Humpf... claro. Mas nessa época... eu nem sabia o que era.

_Antonius o olhava, preso sobre a mesa por seu corpo maior, mais forte, mais poderoso, no entanto o pequeno abaixo, era mil vezes mais, vivo e mágico... tentador..._

_-Diablerie...- disse abrindo a camisa de Harry passando a mão pela pele branca.- Pode romper seu elo com Draco... pode lhe dar poderes maiores que os dele..._

_-Deixe-me adivinhar...- sorriu olhando o teto.- Se eu me unir a você..._

_-Hum, não é uma proposta criativa eu sei...- disse passando o dedo longo pela garganta de Harry.- Mas... você tem muito a ganhar..._

_-Porque acha que isso me atrai? Ouvi essa ladainha minha juventude inteira... "Una-se a mim..." Se me conhecesse de verdade... saberia que nada de poder me atrai._

_Antonius sorriu. Se afastou, Harry esperou uma reação violenta, mas não o vampiro o olhou inteiro, sentando-se na mesa..._

_-Me siga.- disse Antonius que saiu andando, o longo cabelo negro ás costas, O seguiu._

_O corredor estava escuro, mas os vampiros não precisavam de muita luz para ver... era um corredor limpo com uma e outra pintura na parede, Antonius entrou por uma porta... o seguiu devagar, o lugar estava mesmo escuro, demorou para perceber onde estava, ou talvez o fato de Antonius ser muito rápido..._

_Sentiu a mão do outro vampiro em sua cabeça... entre seu cabelo... a outra em suas costas... sentiu a falta de peso... o impacto contra a massa fofa... uma cama..._

_-Seu quarto?- perguntou calmamente permanecendo como ficou após ter sido jogado ali._

_-Os elfos me irritam... tem a péssima mania de andarem pelos cantos da sala, eu os sinto... mesmo não os vendo...- disse o vampiro subindo na cama, enfiando sua mão por entre a camisa e suas costas.- Tinha planejado continuar lá mesmo... mas acho que você merece conhecer meu ninho..._

_-Quanta honra.- disse baixo._

_-Sim... nem Gathe dividiu essa cama comigo.- disse Antonius tirando a camisa de Harry finalmente, passando a mão devagar pela estensão da coluna dele.- Você disse que poder não lhe atrai... eu sei.- Antonius com um gesto o virou, encarando-o.- Eu posso lhe dar muitas coisas... - disse abrindo-lhe o cinto.- Uma grande família unida... não um psicopata.- disse e beijou-o de leve.- Não é algo que sempre quis?.-Antonius aprofundou o beijo, mãos em sua calça. _

_Harry fechou os olhos, seu ponto fraco... gente. Além do mais os lábios do outro pareciam carregados de magia, energia, que lhe deixavam entorpecido... ou era a bebida? Não... era efeito do poder de Antonius... que ia devagar lhe penetrando o corpo... aquela aura quase paralisante._

_-Família?- O vampiro disse sentado em suas pernas tirando sua própria camisa._

_Sentia-se totalmente apreendido naquele olhar... na forma dele se mover... Antonius era poderoso e seu poder pedia, instigava..._

_-Você gosta de Caroline, André e Natan... serão seus irmãos... amigos, amantes...- Antonius ficou nú, terminou de despir Harry... olhando-o como um animal sobre a presa._

_E Harry suspirou ao sentir o corpo frio sobre o seu... não era só o corpo que sentia e sim algo antigo, forte, poderoso..._

_-Posso lhe dar amor.- disse Antonius, a mão que procurou suas coxas, afastando-as, somente deixando os corpos se tocarem...- Eu leio sua alma Potter... eu sei o seu mais profundo desejo._

_Ao mesmo tempo que Antonius tomou seu corpo, sentiu-se totalmente desperto, totalmente livre daquele entorpecimento..._

_O mais profundo e desesperado desejo de sua alma._

_-Você nada sabe de mim Antonius.- disse segurando o outro pelo cabelo e erguendo a face do vampiro.- Você lê a superfície, você vê minha aparência..._

_Antonius nada disse... o segurou pelo pescoço e lhe penetrou mais fundo... disse num tom lânguido._

_-Você será infinitamente poderoso após seu batismo de sangue... mas até lá... você é desprotegido..._

_-Sou... você pode me destruir agora... mas..._

_A boca do outro voltou forte, da mesma forma que o movimento do corpo dele... Harry nada sentia... estava acima disso... o prazer e a indiferença o cobriam... como sempre... fechou os olhos._

Era diferente com Draco.- disse apagando o cigarro.- Draco era desejo... o resto era vazio... era só corpo... Antonius foi prazer... mas eu não sou tão fácil de subornar... Antonius perdeu tudo quando me possuiu... ele não tinha mais poderes sobre mim.

_Arqueou-se... nada o impediu de sentir... Antonius se deixou cair sobre seu corpo... enfiou a mão por entre o cabelo negro._

_-Você poderia me destruir e tomar meu poder... mas não deseja isso._

_Antonius riu em seu ombro, mão explorando sua pele preguiçosamente._

_-Eu posso destruir Draco._

_-Mas não deseja isso... o deseja também... o deseja tanto que usou Gathe e esta tentando me usar..._

_-Você é o que chamam de legilimente..._

_-No seu caso... não é necessário..._

_Antonius ergueu o rosto, olhos frios nos seus... Harry disse baixo:_

_-Esse é o seu desejo mais desesperado... mais profundo... ter o que é livre... mas quando você tem... deixa de ser livre... você tem que parar de prender as pessoas á você._

_O olhar de Antonius tremeu, por um segundo o menino que havia sido escravo... que havia sido posto a ferros num canto desconhecido do mundo e vendido para divertimento de ricos passou pelos olhos dele... o desejo total de liberdade ainda estava lá... Harry teve pena, o abraçou e puxou para seu peito._

_-Ninguém é livre Antonius... carregamos nossa prisão em nós._

_-Qual é o seu desejo Harry? Eu posso dá-lo a você? Eu lhe daria o mundo._

_-Eu?- disse olhando o teto do quarto escuro.- Não há desejo pra mim..._

_-Todos desejam algo._

_-Mas há diferença entre desejar e ter esperança de realizar seus desejos... e... saber que o que deseja é impossível... eu tenho consciência de que meus desejos são todos impossíveis._

_-Eu ainda lhe quero comigo.- disse Antonius beijando seu pescoço, tocando seu corpo.- Fique comigo e farei tudo que possa lhe agradar..._

_-No momento... eu quero ficar com Malfoy...- disse distribuindo carícias no corpo do outro.- Por enquanto é tudo que eu quero._

_Houve um fungar e o outro sentou-se na cama, olhando-o._

_-É isso? Malfoy ainda é um menino arrogante que acha que pode enganar o mundo... arrastando seu erro na forma daquela coisa que chama de cria..._

_-Você ofereceu a Draco o que me ofereceu?- perguntou aninhando-se ao lado do outro._

_-Eu ofereci poder a ele... Mas ele acha que pode dominar o mundo sozinho...- Antonius disse em tom de zombaria e lhe puxou pelo cabelo mordendo-lhe de leve os lábios, o queixo...ombro..._

_-Você cometeu um erro...- disse baixo na orelha dele.- Devia ter oferecido o que ofereceu a mim..._

_-Família?- Antonius perguntou voltando a deitar-se por cima de Harry._

_-Não...- deixou-se tomar novamente fechando os olhos.- Amor... Antonius... amor... Draco ainda é o menino que não sabe ser amado..._

_-É isso que quer fazer? Amá-lo?- Antonius disse em sua orelha._

_-Me leve de volta... me devolva a Draco...- disse olhando o outro._

_-É isso que quer? Porque acha que eu faria isso?_

_-Porque você não é mentiroso... e se disse que me daria o mundo... me enfiar em um carro e mandar de volta... é muito mais fácil..._

_-Você negocia como o Malfoy... mas não é ele.- disse Antonius dessa vez rudemente.-Eu quero os dois._

_-Querer não é poder... todos sabem disso e se enganam dizendo o contrário..._

_Antonius o calou com a mão pesada em sua boca... voltou a toma-lo, desta vez mais a beira da raiva, que do desejo... Não resistiu, não temeu, não fingiu._

_Deixou o vampiro cair novamente sobre seu corpo._

_-Posso esperar... tenho aternidade.- disse Antonius._

_-Me leve de volta.- disse baixo._

_-Vá!- Antonius o empurrou para fora da cama.- Pegue sua roupa e saia por aquela porta como uma prostitutazinha, se é isso que quer... volte para o seu gigolô... ele vai te receber bem... mas ponha em sua cabeça... nem tudo em mim é gentileza e paciência._

_-Estou indo.- disse saindo do quarto.- Adeus Antonius._

_Escutou apenas um som e algo espatifar-se contra a porta. A frente havia um banheiro, entrou pensando em pegar uma toalha... encontrou um roupão... vestiou-o e desceu... foi rápido... chegou ao quarto e trocou de roupa. Saiu e procurou sinal de vida... encontrou no jardim_

_-Natan?_

_-O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele.- Não devia estar com Antonius?_

_-Ele disse que posso ir... me leva?_

_Natan lhe olhou e olhou para cima como se esperasse ver o outro._

_-Ele te liberou mesmo?_

_-Eu não mentiria para você..._

_-Vou pegar a moto.- disse Natan._


	14. § I P § A Entrevista § Susto §

-Natan... talvez se eu tivesse.- parou de falar e voltou a janela.- Acredite Alissom a maior maldição é estar eternamente preso aos próprios fantasmas... aos próprios vicios...- balbuciou por último.- Aos próprios desejos impossíveis...

-Natan lhe levou de volta... como Draco o recebeu?

Um leve sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto.

-Mal... e muito bem.

_A moto ia a uma velocidade muito lenta... parecia que Natan não tinha pressa em levá-lo embora... assim que chegaram ao portão da mansão de Draco, as grades se abriram sem precisarem chamar pelo intercomunicador..._

_-Parece que tem alguém te esperando fofo...- Natan disse._

_-Imagino que sim.- respondeu breve._

_A moto foi lentamente pela lateral até parar em frente a sala envidraçada, Draco estava aristocráticamente sentado no sofá com um copo na mão... impecável como sempre._

_Alecssis estava sentado na escada... um sorriso cínico no rosto. Harry suspirou e desceu da moto... sentiu a mão grande em seu braço._

_-Se cuida irmãozinho._

_-Não se preocupe Nat...- sorriu.- Dá um abraço no André e na Carol por mim._

_-A gente vai se ver... muito ainda._

_Concordou com a cabeça entrando, sabendo que Natan ia ficar ali para ter certeza se tudo ficaria bem... encarou Draco._

_-Veio buscar suas coisas não?- Draco se levantou e apontou com os olhos para uma mala feita._

_Sorriu... ainda não sabia porquê... e no momento seguinte Natan se foi acelerando, Draco acompanhou a movimentação com o olhar enquanto Harry se aproximou, se divertindo com o ciúme que ia sendo substituído por alívio lá no fundo dos olhos azuis..._

_-Não... a companhia até foi boa... mas... acho que estou preso a você..._

_Draco que ainda acompanhava a movimentação de Natan desviou o olhar encarando-o e em seguida com a mão livre num gesto bruto agarrou o cabelo de Harry puxando-o para perto cobrindo sua boca... ainda sentindo o desejo do loiro, Harry escutou um grunhido de Alecssis no momento em que Draco deixou o copo cair para puxá-lo pela cintura... grudando os corpos._

_-Você está fedendo a Antonius...- Draco disse assim que desgrudou a boca da sua.- Suba e vá tomar um banho...- disse com um olhar muito firme._

_Draco não se virou quando Harry se afastou... pegando sua mala... e subindo as escadas... com um sorriso maldoso fez questão de acertar Alecssis, que apenas grunhiu e se levantou indo até Draco._

-Acho que os dois discutiram... falaram... sei lá... não me interessa.- Disse ainda da janela a noite estava totalmente instalada em um negro profundo, infelizmente as luzes da cidade impediam a luz das estrelas.

-Você e Malfoy... voltaram a se relacionar? E Alecssis?

-Sim... eu e Draco voltamos... e sabe, Draco se tornou... digamos, um pouco inseguro e possessivo, uma vez que voltei de Antonius.

-Ele achava que você cederia?

-Não. Ele sabia que eu iria voltar... mas achava que eu teria mais dificuldades.

-E? Como foi depois?

-Eu passei a dormir no quarto de Draco todas as manhãs... Alecssis estava se mordendo de ciúmes, mas parecia sob controle... parecia.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Sim... cerca de seis meses depois... sabe, depois disso passei a sair com todos, Draco, Alecssis, mas principalmente com André, Natan e Carol.

-Antonius?

-Nos evitávamos... mas nos encontrávamos... esporadicamente na boate dele. Nessas ocasiões Draco sempre parecia muito afetuoso comigo...- riu.-Parecia apaixonado e eu adorava.

-Era mentira? Draco?

-Ah... não... mas Draco nunca foi do tipo... que demonstrava muita coisa...

-O que houve... depois?

-Draco precisou viajar... não quis me levar, mas levaria Alecssis. Fiquei só.

_-Porque eu não posso ir com você?- disse olhando o mar de seu quarto.- Que droga Draco!_

_-Não aja como uma criancinha mimada... por favor...- Draco disse encostado na parede._

_-Então não me trate como uma criancinha... que fosse atrapalhar os negócios do papai... inferno._

_-São... alguns negócios e não quero olhos sobre você!- disse o loiro irritadamente se pondo na sua frente._

_-Você... pretende fazer o quê a longo prazo? Me enfiar em um quarto fechado só para seu prazer? Não sou uma coisa..._

_-Não... por isso não quero outro problema como o de Antonius... me obedeça... Harry.- Draco se abaixou e pôs as mãos sobre as suas no seus joelhos.- Você não quer outra encrenca daquelas quer?_

_-Claro que não... mas... - passou a mão nos cabelos loiros do outro impecáveis como sempre.- Eu não queria ficar tanto tempo longe._

_-São só alguns dias... e os elfos cuidarão de suas necessidades... certo?_

_-Certo.- disse amuadamente._

-Eu tenho ótimos instintos...- disse baixo.- Sabe, eu devia ter prestado atenção neles... mas odeio solidão... me deprime... eu caí num torpor estranho naqueles dias... mal me alimentei... demorei para me preocupar... no segundo dia disse para um elfo suspender as refeições... eram prazerosas em companhia... mas sozinho... além de dispensáveis... eram deprimentes... mas uns cinco dias depois... meu cálice matinal falhou.

-Cálice?

-O sangue que Draco me providenciava... eu não sabia, nem queria, caçar... mas eu não me importei também... estava... chateado... e os dias viraram umas duas semanas... depois de tantos dias sem me alimentar... resolvi procurar os elfos... e um deles me disse que o estoque que havia era para apenas quatro dias... fiquei preocupado.

-Malfoy não havia pensado nisso?

-Havia... mas como eu disse...

-Alecssis?

Concordou com a cabeça.

-Dez dias sem repor o sangue sente-se sede e fraqueza. É o que se chama de limite... como eu nunca me alimentara, eu só me sentia doente. Avisei aos elfos que iria me recolher, ainda na esperança de que Draco voltasse com um belo pedido de desculpas... mas disse que se passasse o décimo segundo dia que me acordassem... e eu resolveria o que fazer.

-Você foi dormir?

-Sim... poupar minhas forças...

-E o que aconteceu?

-O maior susto da minha vida.

_Estava adormecido pelo quarto dia... semi adormecido... deitado na cama de Draco, porque lá havia o cheiro do outro que lhe confortava... além do mais a cama com cortinas era mais escura... era o décimo primeiro dia e sentia-se dolorido e fraco... ainda meio aborrecido e meio preocupado com o loiro... então ainda achando que delirara, achou ter escutado um som próximo da cama._

_-Quem está aí?_

_Silêncio... talvez não fosse nada... talvez um elfo conferindo se estava bem, na iminência do décimo segundo dia. Então escutou o som da cortina ás suas costas e um cheiro bom._

_Perfume de favorito de Draco... sorriu e ergueu-se, virando-se._

_-Drac..._

_Os olhos duros de Alecssis o recepcionaram... o outro havia aberto a cortina e apoiado um joelho no colchão._

_-Onde está Draco?- perguntou sentindo um frio na espinha._

_-Longe..._

_-Então o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Você vai... saber..._

_-Não ouse..._

Harry apenas suspirou...

-Eu não teria chance alguma... ele era muito mais forte.

_Alecssis agarrou-o pela camisa amassada que vestia porque tentara se afastar... Harry tentou se debater... mas não tinha forças... Alecssis sorriu com presas á mostra... um olhar animalesco._

_-Eu vou... brincar com você... e depois..._

_-Draco vai te matar!- Harry ofegou ao sentir as garras do outro atingir-lhe a pele ao arrancar-lhe a camisa._

_-Draco precisará de mim... para te esquecer... seu viadinho fracote. Dói não dói? Fraco assim..._

_Alecssis segurava seus pulsos com uma da mãos... sentado sobre seu estômago, a outra mão arrancara a sua camisa, fazendo tiras do tecido e agora a garra negra afundava em sua pele... fazendo riscos fundos e sangrentos... perigoso... se sangrasse demais... morreria._

_-Desgraçado! O que pensa..._

_Alecssis soltou sua mão... e Harry arregalou os olhos ao perceber o motivo e mal teve tempo de se proteger... Alecssis começou com patadas fortes até dar um ou dois socos... fazendo-o se encolher sob seu peso e arquejar... ferido._

_-Manso agora viadinho?-Alecssis riu alto._

_Aproveitando a distração atacou-o, ainda tinha muita garra e vontade de matar o outro... por aquela situação... mas que chance tinha? Que chance tinha um animal doméstico diante de uma fera selvagem... era essa a situação... acabou apanhando._

_Alecssis o segurou pelo pescoço... Harry ofegava com o rosto ferido mas ainda mantendo o olhar furioso... _

_-Vai... querer apanhar mais? Fracote? Depois de dias... hum... fraco como você... não tem chance... eu me alimentei antes de vir... e bem... faz quantos dias mesmo? Onze?_

_-Foi você...- balbuciou._

_-É bem...- sorriu Alecssis.- Foi sim... eu sumi com o estoque... só deixei... pra... quatro... dias... tempo suficiente para enganar os elfos... eles não conferem as coisas direito.- riu.- Agora... vamos... brincar._

_-Não...- gemeu._

_Ainda lutou... lutou mesmo se ferindo... lutou para manter a roupa no corpo por mais arranhões que sofresse... lutou para evitar o outro sobre si._

_Lutou em vão. _

_-Lembra... daquele dia... eu disse que ia te comer e te matar...- disse Alecssis._

_Sem nenhuma preparação, Alecssis o possuiu com violência... fazendo-o gemer de dor._

_-Gosta disso?- Alecssis disse rosnando em sua orelha. - Você é uma vergonha... um fraco... eu sabia disso desde que pus meus olhos em você... Draco pode se deixar levar por essa sua cara... esse seu corpo... mas você é um fraco... sempre será._

_Harry fechou os olhos cansado... machucado demais para protestar... desistiu de se debater para não se ferir ainda mais... deixou o outro ir em frente... e Alecssis fez o que prometera... o possuíra... se vingara... cravou garras em seu quadril abrindo rasgos em sua pele e mordera seus ombros no ápice._

_-Você está... parecido com ela...- Alecssis sorriu.- Lembra..._

_A imagem da garota arrebentada como uma boneca de pano... lhe passou pela cabeça... mas estava com o pescoço ferido... doía demais para se atrever a falar... sentiu Alecssis o puxar pelo cabelo... tentou andar mais foi arrastado... nú e arrebentado para fora do quarto._

_-Vamos acabar com isso logo... logo.- sorriu Alecssis... quero que veja um lugar... está vendo? já amanheceu..._

_E Alecssis o arremessou do segundo andar para a sala abaixo... Harry sentiu o impacto e tentou se mover... em vão... algo havia se quebrado... sentiu lágrimas afluírem... de dor... uma dor forte... tossiu afogado... tossiu sangue._

_Sim... pensou ao olhar o teto envidraçado acima... havia amanhecido... Onde estava Draco?_

_Alecssis o puxou por um dos pés o arrastando... e assobiando uma música que não lhe era estranha, o levou pelo caminho externo para a masmorra... óbvio que o sádico preferia esfolar suas costas nas pedras do caminho... nos degraus de cimento do que os de mármore do caminho interno... sua cabeça batia degrau a degrau... o sol já estava firme... no céu... o calor começava a ser insuportável._

_-Chegamos...- Disse ele largando seu pé e o olhando...- Bem... nas despedidas... a gente diz algo bonito, mas sabe... eu... só quero que você se foda e suma o mais rápido possível da minha vida... Não se preocupe... consolarei Draco._

_E o agarrou pelo braço e jogou dentro do que parecia ser uma cela._

-A torre do sol.- disse num suspiro olhando a face surpresa do outro.- Ora Alissom... eu estou aqui não estou?

-Alecssis era um monstro... -Alissom balbuciou.

-Ele era só... um idiota ciumento... monstro? Sim... mas monstros somos todos em parte. Ele era um psicopata... mas sabe... Draco nunca fez nada para melhorá-lo.

-Ele estuprou você.

Deu de ombros.

-Antonius não fez diferente... nem Draco inicialmente.

-Isso não te... revolta?

-Revoltar?- Pensou.- Não... depois de tudo que passei... aquilo... era só mais uma das coisas... eu tive medo... sim... tive raiva... mas depois... a vida continua.

-A vida continua.- Alissom repetiu baixo.

_Escutou o outro rindo... até a risada sumir... caído no chão... quebrado, não conseguia se mover... sentia o corpo todo doer... muito parecido com uma Cruciatus... e o sol forte... que começava a entrar na cela... era um poço... acima o céu azul o qual não podia olhar porque doía ver aquela luz._

_Ia morrer. Engraçado. _

_Agora estava com medo de morrer... a luz chegava mais perto e sentia-se suar, sua pele ardia. Devia ser próximo das onze horas... ao meio dia morreria._

_E tinha medo... porque... não sabia mais se ia encontrar o que planejara... antes, sabia que podia morrer como um herói e talvez achasse aqueles que amava... mas agora._

_Não sabia o que alegaria se os achasse... se tivesse a chance de os achar... e também..._

_Não queria deixar Draco._

_Então... tinha medo._

_Um bom tempo depois... o sol chegou bem perto de onde estava... seu pé que estava mais a frente foi atingido... no início pareceu gelar... então... começou a queimar... gritou... um grito rouco e fraco._

_Em menos de um minuto... a porta se abriu com força e Harry sentiu-se puxado... e a porta bateu._

_Bendita escuridão... onde brilhavam olhos azuis acinzentados, como diamantes... Draco o olhou inteiro._

_-Harry...- balbuciou.- Ah... me perdoe..._

_Apenas piscou os olhos cansados e magoados até perceber que o outro o olhava... com uma marca que ia do olho ao queixo._

_Sangue... Draco chorava sangue... Vampiros só choram sangue... numa grande emoção... numa grande dor. Draco acariciou seus cabelos... e seu rosto machucado._

_-Harry... diz algo... por favor... - Draco gemeu. _

_Harry só tentou sorrir... mas acabou explodindo em lágrimas._

_-Porquê me abandonou! -gemeu agarrando o outro.- Porquê? Eu não quero ficar sozinho! Não me deixa sozinho nunca mais!_

-Era a terceira vez... que eu chorava assim... a primeira foi pela morte de Lupin e a segunda quando voltei de Stmungus... porque eu me culpava... mas dessa vez... eu chorei... como uma criança... foi a primeira vez que chorei assim... assustado.- disse acendendo um cigarro.- Eu devia ter chorado mais em vida.

-Devia ter chorado mais?

-Um dia Alissom... chore. Faz bem. Chore algo que perdeu, que ganhou, uma coisa boa ou ruim... chore por si... e por outro, chorar é como rir. Só que mais íntimo.

-O que houve depois?

-Eu lembro muito pouco... estava muito debilitado... Draco me levou para cima... e fez algo, acho que com a varinha... e me tratou... me alimentou, me fez adormecer... só quando acordei... ele me disse.

_Abriu os olhos com o som do mar e de gaivotas... era pôr-do-sol... dava para ver pela cortina leve de seu quarto... a luz avermelhada... sentou-se na cama, sentindo o corpo amortecido._

_-Não se mova demais... seus ossos não se restabeleceram ainda...- disse Draco._

_Olhou-o, ele tinha leves olheiras sob os olhos._

_-O que houve?_

_-Ele partiu sua coluna... sua cabeça... e outros ossos... além... de ter...- Draco fechou os olhos e acariciou seu rosto.- Me perdoe... eu fui cego._

_-O que aconteceu? Porquê... você demorou? Porque... ele... veio antes?_

_-Eu ia passar vinte dias fora Harry... não imaginei que ... aquele vagabundo maldito fosse sabotar seu estoque... ele veio sem minha permissão... Alecssis já rompeu o elo._

_-Como me achou? -Perguntou vendo o outro se aproximar e aconchegá-lo no colo... fechou os olhos com prazer ao sentir o carinho nos cabelos._

_-Eu vim atrás dele... sabia que ia aprontar quando sumiu... eu tive tanto medo de chegar tarde... quando cheguei... Só encontrei elfos assustados e marcas de sangue... então ouvi você gritar..._

_-Me ouviu?- abriu os olhos porque o loiro suspirou e lhe acariciou o rosto._

_-Por um segundo... achei que era tarde demais... e que ia encontrar... suas cinzas... arrisquei abrir a porta._

_-Que bom que arriscou.- disse baixo._

_-Harry... você tem... que se alimentar... não pode... ficar fraco assim..._

_Harry apenas fechou os olhos._

_-Não.- Draco disse sério.- Tem que aprender a caçar... que droga Harry! Acha que não virão atrás e você? Acha que Antonius é o único que vai tentar dominá-lo? Você é especial que merda! Sempre foi!_

_Olhou o outro, Draco o encarava. E disse por fim._

_-Olha pra mim! Harry! Olha bem! Eu não sou nada mais que um vampiro... eu... amo você... mas não..._

_Calou o outro com a mão._

_-Obrigado Draco._

_-Eu não vou poder protegê-lo pra sempre.- Draco disse baixo entre seus dedos._

_-Mas eu vou pertencer a você pra sempre...- disse e suspirou._

_-Porque você não quer... se alimentar? Tem medo que mude algo? Harry ninguém perde a humanidade por se alimentar... certo? Não precisa matar ninguém... você sabe..._

_-Não tem nada com matar ou humanidade seu idiota.- Harry riu.- Eu matei e gostei de matar na guerra por mais que tenha dito o contrário.- disse segurando o rosto do sonserino.-Eu não tenho medo de caçar... seu burro._

_Agora Draco o encarava surpreso._

_-Deixar você... cuidar de mim...- sorriu.- Deixar... de pensar... deixar de decidir... deixar de ser... importante... só ser... abrir mão é tão mais fácil- disse._

-A confissão da minha vida.- disse cinicamente.

Alissom o encarou.

-Sempre achei... que você...

-Que eu.. era bonzinho? Que eu... "não queria morder ninguém pra não machucar ninguém?" Me poupe Alissom... não é preciso matar ninguém... temos meios de beber... sem matar...

Alissom apenas abriu e fechou a boca.

-Eu vi tantas mortes... matei tanto, eu matei sim... porque acha que estava... tão "enlouquecido" quando a guerra acabou... era só o que eu sabia fazer...

-Mas quando Malfoy te mordeu... achei que tinha odiado... que não queria.

-Eu não saberia mais viver... normalmente.Por isso queria morrer Alissom... eu demorei para entender... que não precisava viver NORMALMENTE.- sorriu.- Ora... com o tempo viver como um vampiro era agradável e com Draco... havia quem cuidasse de mim... era só o que eu queria... tão cômodo, sem decisões... sem mandar... sem responsabilidade. Decepcionado hein?

O rapaz se ajeitou na cadeira e Harry sentou-se o encarando.

-Por isso eu disse... que não queira uma elegia ao mito... eu não sou um herói.-Acendeu mais um cigarro e disse baixo pensativamente.- Muito pelo contrário.

Alissom deu um grande gole em sua taça de vinho, Harry encheu as duas novamente.

_Draco o olhava... então pareceu farejar... e ergueu o rosto já com olhos totalmente azuis... eram como brilhantes... um azul cristal... frio... acinzentado... o rosto pálido e os caninos pontiagudos projetados... um ronco leve subiu dele._

_-Draco...- disse baixo._

_E o loiro o olhou._

_Harry apenas estendeu a mão._

_-Minha varinha..._

_-Você está fraco._

_-Sim... como vampiro... sou muito fraco.- sorriu...- Como bruxo... não._

_-Ele já está no quarto.- disse Draco.- farejando você..._

_-Então... se apresse.- Acariciou o rosto longo e branco.- Certo?_

_Draco pareceu ponderar por um segundo e então se levantou._

_Harry seguiu-o a uma certa distância... não entrou no quarto... mas escutou as vozes._

_-Onde está a puta?- rosnou Alecssis._

_-Onde você o deixou?- Draco perguntou gravemente._

_-Com certeza não está mais lá... sinto o fedor dele! Draco! Ele é um fraco! Uma vergonha!_

_-Porque acha que eu o fiz?- Draco disse.- Hein? Alecssis?Porque você acha que eu sempre disse... meus? Os dois? Porque você acha que não o pus pra fora? Meu primogênito? EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ!_

_-Você me abandonou quando o criou! Draco... éramos bons juntos! Éramos perfeitos... ele estragou tudo... Draco... olha pra mim. Onde vai?_

_-Você me desapontou...- Draco disse da porta.- E quebrou uma das regras... você sabe qual é a punição.- Draco disse da porta e olhou Harry entregando-lhe a varinha._

_-Que seja!- rosnou o outro avançando... num pulo._

_Harry ainda apoiado na parede viu o outro encará-lo e Draco puxou o banco no corredor... olhando._

_-Vamos acertar contas... desgraçado.- Harry disse baixo._

-Entre minhas perícias estão incontáveis feitiços antigos contra criaturas das trevas... que obviamente não vou descrever... porque... hoje... poderiam ser facilmente usadas contra mim... mas das quais pouquíssima gente tem conhecimento... Digamos que Alecssis sentiu na pele... minha fúria...

-Você... o matou?

-Não. Mas ele nunca esqueceu a surra que levou posso garantir... Draco não permitiu que eu o "purificasse".

_Alecssis recebera mais Cruciatus e maldições que poderia se lembrar a quantidade e ordem... despencara escada abaixo com o corpo coberto de cortes e queimaduras e agora parecia mais um animal prestes a ser abatido..._

-_Puri...- disse furiosamente para a figura estendida no chão mas que ainda tentava aprumar-se para atacar... Harry descia devagar a escada, escorado na parede, dado o fato de ainda não estar de todo recuperado..._

_A mão segurou com força seu punho._

_-Não.- Draco disse sério._

_-Mas...- Harry olhou o outro e se calou._

_-Vá embora Alecssis... meu filho... vai... você já rompeu o elo e vai saber se cuidar... nunca mais volte... se aparecer na nossa frente... vai morrer... eu não impedirei Harry uma segunda vez... VÁ!-Draco rosnou.- Lembre-se que eu não o puni... só permiti que Harry acertasse as contas... vai._

_-Vai se arrepender... Draco.- Alecssis disse baixo se arrastando._

_-Pega o carro.- Disse Draco.- Onde estão tuas coisas... leva contigo... vai Alecssis... vai viver tua vida... e nos deixe em paz.- Draco soltara a mão de Harry e agora o segurava pela cintura._

_Alecssis saiu rápido... pegou o carro no qual viera e se foi._

_Draco puxou de leve a varinha._

_-Tem medo que eu use... contra você?- Harry perguntou._

_-Hum... não...- disse Draco devagar com a outra mão também na sua cintura.- Só quero ter o prazer de fazer você... pedir por ela...querido._

_Harry sorriu._

_-Hum... foi prudente deixá-lo ir?_

_-Alecssis foi meu primeiro Harry... isso significa algo... até pra mim.- Draco disse e se virou... subindo._

-Draco sempre foi mais sentimental do que gostaria...- disse com um suspiro.- E agora você está começando a concordar que todos somos monstros... Mudança rápida de opinião... não?

-Você o mataria? Ali?

-Hum... com o maior requinte de crueldade que eu pudesse.- disse pensativamente.- Sim... acho que estava suficientemente fulo com ele...

-E depois?

-Lua de mel...- sorriu fechando os olhos.- Dois meses... de paz... sexo e sangue... é foram bons...

-Sexo e sangue?

-Ora Alissom... eu disse que não tinha medo de caçar...

O rapaz estremeceu e Harry riu balançando a cabeça, voltando a encher as taças.


	15. § I P § A Entrevista § Carniceiros §

Desculpem a demora... mas aqui está mais um dos capítulos... começa a ação... e cenas calientes e engraçadas logo no início... mudei os títulos para ficar mais fácil, tinha gente que dizia que com as letras não conseguia achar as partes que mais gostava... então coloquei meio que "subtítulos" já que não são exatamente capítulos... a primeira parte ainda é longa gente! Deuses... me perdoem!

* * *

_Ás vezes a noite caía e sem necessidades ambos ficavam na cama... apesar de tudo que falara... Draco não permitira a Harry o domínio sobre a cama... mas Harry não se importava... estava bom assim... _

_As mãos menores estavam agarradas ao colchão... e gemia... _

_-Adoro quando você fica assim.- Draco ronronou em seu ouvido com uma das mãos firmemente agarradas nos cabelos negros._

_-Men... tir..rosoo.- gemeu.- Você prefer..re es...escândalo... eu.. sei...ahh._

_-Hum... também... também...- Draco segurou com mais força a perna que mantinha afastada.- Você também... gosta... escandaloso._

_-AAHH!- gemeu alto. _

_-Mais alto.- Draco disse sério._

_-Não... _

_-Não seja teimoso!- Draco rosnou._

_-Nãoo..._

_-Desgraçado teimoso.- Draco é que gemeu._

_-Não...- gemeu contra o travesseiro.- Não... não... não..._

_-Inferno! Teimoso!- Draco o mordeu._

_Harry riu... riu ao relaxar sobre a cama._

_-Não se atreva a dizer...- Draco agarrou seu quadril._

_-Dracoo..._

_-Hum!_

_-Foi bom pra você?- disse cinicamente._

_-Maldito! Eu devia lhe dar uma surra!_

_-Sádico..._

_-Eu vejo chicotes e correntes em seu futuro.- Draco disse e soltou um longo ronco de prazer...- Hum... é uma boa idéia..._

_-Sádico._

_-Você está repititivo hoje...- Draco disse lânguido deitado em cima de Harry._

_-Estou... entediado._

_-Então... vou providenciar aquelas correntes e aquele chicote._

_-Uhu!- disse falsamente empolgado, rosto ainda metido no travesseiro._

_-Você está definitivamente entediado...- Draco fungou saindo de cima de Harry e olhando o teto do quarto do rapaz..._

_E Harry suspirou e rolou para cima do outro que arqueou as sobrancelhas... Harry sorriu e enfiando os cotovelos no peito do outro disse segurando o próprio cabelo para que não caísse no rosto._

_-Não que eu esteja entediado de você...- sorriu marotamente.- Mas... eu queria... sair e ver o mar._

_-Não.- Draco disse maldosamente._

_-Por favor.- fez bico._

_-Ene a ô til. Não!- Draco disse e fechou os olhos._

_-Por favor... por favor... ou saio sozinho._

_-Não ouse... será que vou ter que começar do princípio? Você anda merecendo um Cruciatus...- Draco abriu apenas um dos olhos.-Ah merda... odeio quando você olha assim!_

_-Não...- disse rouco.- Você me ama quando olho assim... por isso vamos sair?_

_-Enfer...- suspirou Draco.- Não há nada hoje na praia... nem uma festa que eu saiba._

_-Melhor...- disse saindo de cima do outro...- Praia quase deserta é sempre tentadora._

_-Enfer...- Draco murmurou.- Ah! Vamos! Não suporto você assim! Eu devia ter arranjado um cachorro e não mordido você...-Disse observando Harry sair da cama._

_-Você não ia gostar de dormir com um cachorro...- disse sério.- Tenho certeza que sou mais... gostoso que um cachorro._

_-Eu posso transformar você em um cachorro... e experimentar..._

_-Aew... Draco...- disse encarando o outro._

_-Você me deu a idéia...- Draco disse na porta do seu quarto.- Agora não reclame. Vem Harry, Harry... vem garoto!- Disse batendo a mão na coxa._

_-As vezes você é odioso.- Disse entrando no banheiro._

Alissom olhou o outro rindo escandalosamente encolhido na cadeira... indeciso em estar... enojado ou excitado com aquelas confidências... Potter ainda ria...

-Eu tinha esquecido disso...- Harry riu mais.- Eu tinha esquecido disso.- murmurou.

-Vocês... hum... faziam esse tipo de coisa?

E recebeu um olhar tão hilário que acabou rindo também... só agora se percebendo bêbado.

_A praia deserta, na verdade cheia de casais escondidos entre pedras e árvores era boa para andar... Draco evitava os longos momentos de meditação... Harry percebera... Draco preferia caçar... comer... trabalhar ou foder... em qualquer ordem que não deixasse tempo para pensar demais..._

_-Estamos fazendo exatamente o quê?- Draco murmurou esquadrinhando a areia com os frios olhos azuis._

_-Andando... sabe? Pondo um pé na frente do outro.- disse apenas olhando o outro bufar._

_-Eu posso saber que bem há nisso?_

_-Nenhum... achei que bem não era uma ambição sua... _

_-Você me irrita muitas vezes Harry Potter._

_Harry sorriu._

_-Isso é familiar... você me torra as paciências também._

_Draco havia desviado os olhos... Harry seguiu o olhar para um grupo animado de jovens em torno de uma pequena fogueira. Sibilou irritadamente._

_-Não viemos caçar..._

_-Humpf... seu maior defeito é não ter sangue nenhum de predador...- Draco farejou o ar com um leve sorriso.-São um grupo de certinhos... imagine o gosto._

_-Estão fora do seu limite... olhe bem._

_Draco olhou a paisagem, já haviam caminhado muito e ele olhou irritado para uma cabine de guarda-vidas agora vazia... suspirou e então sorriu maliciosamente._

_-Achei que grifinórios fossem... corajosos.- e saiu andando._

_Harry balançou a cabeça._

_-E eu achei que sonserinos fossem espertos._

_Draco se aproximou do grupo perguntando se alguém tinha um celular... e em seguida, com um pouco de charme, conseguiu ser convidado a se sentar... Harry havia sido convidado com o mesmo entusiasmo, principalmente quando se declararam ingleses, a maioria era de lá... alguns poucos eram franceses._

_Draco concentrou-se em seduzir presas em potencial... duas inglesas... Harry apenas se mantera cordial... apesar de receber bastante atenção também. Sentia que Draco o avaliava._

_Então sentiu a distância... sentiu-o se aproximar... Percebeu que Draco tencionou-se._

_-Está na nossa hora.- disse se levantando._

_-Sente-se.- Draco bufou._

_Olhou-o srupreso. Não iam... agora tinha certeza que iam._

_-Não é apropriado.- disse entre os dentes._

_A pressão para que ficassem era grande... quando a moto roncou na areia, Draco não se moveu..._

_O pior, sabia que não deveria se mover... mas agora era Draco que se perturbava._

_Embora não parecesse a primeira vista, mas o som da moto cada vez mais próximo o deixou inquieto..._

_Antonius era dono da praia e da danceteria; no bairro mais quente ele era dono de duas quadras, isso queria dizer que não se devia caçar lá sem autorização... Draco como era sozinho... e até então vinha tendo concessões de Antonius, não tinha receio em invadir o território._

_Havia outros vampiros que também se arriscavam._

_Vampiros que Harry não conhecia._

-Carniceiros... assim como bruxos renegados que usam todas as formas disponíveis para obter poder... os carniceiros também o fazem... entre seus atos estão massacres.

-Massacres?

-Sim... matança indiscriminada... e acima de tudo...

Alissom o encarou.

-A diablerie.

Alissom engoliu seco.

_Draco havia se erguido e agarrado seu braço, murmurando furioso._

_-Carniceiros... achei que fosse Antonius._

_-Quê?_

_O primeiro tiro atingiu uma turista ao lado de Harry que gritou e caiu._

_-Não pare!- rosnou Draco.- Se te pegam..._

_O segundo atravessou o osso, pulmão, e saiu transfixando a caixa torácica... Harry parou olhando o ferimento em Draco que tropeçou e se amparou nele._

_-Merda...- ele murmurou._

_Harry puxou-o para o chão._

_-Draco... o que houve?_

_Afinal um tiro não deveria produzir muito estrago num vampiro mais forte como Draco._

_-Algum veneno porcaria... isso arde!- gemeu o loiro fechando os olhos._

_Algo havia passado zunindo por sua cabeça, sentiu nos cabelos._

_-Temos que ir...- Draco rosnou._

_-Não se mova...-Harry se ergueu._

_-Não seja burro!-Draco agarrou sua perna._

_Harry caiu de cara na areia, bufou para retirar o que lhe entrara na boca e abriu os olhos assustado quando o som da moto veio e rufou ao lado da sua cabeça. Apenas olhou os aros da roda ao seu lado e a bota que pousou na areia a sua frente._

_Ergueu-se e encarou o homem, sentiu Draco tentar levantar-se agarrando em suas calças e costas._

_Era praticamente inumano..._

-Os carniceiros renegaram sua humanidade... acreditam que a humanidade é fraca, e se referem aos humanos como "gado", acham que os outros vampiros devem ser eliminados por apresentarem traços de sua humanidade, uma fraqueza inconcebível, e por isso se parecem muito com as coisas mais feias que se pode ver... não, não que sejam monstros... você poderia passar por eles na rua e não perceber... claro se não reparar nos olhos vermelho sangue e que todos os dentes deles são presas... mas a aura deles... o olhar fixo que têm... prefiro os dementadores... são mais simpáticos.

Alissom engoliu em seco só de pensar.

-Você tem vontade de gritar se eles expandem seu dom... o principal é a aura de pânico... achei que tinha levado um soco, minha pernas tremeram tanto que quase caí em cima de Draco... Fiquei com saudade do controle de Antonius.

_Harry olhava atordoado para o homem alto com cabelos raspados no topo da cabeça e que ostentava tranças rastafari caindo pelos ombros (1)... seus olhos fixos totalmente vermelhos e seu sorriso maldoso de tubarão._

_E que pareceu farejar... alargando mais o sorriso. A mão de Draco que se apoiava nele, agarrara tão forte na sua camiseta que a gola o sufocava._

_-Não sinto cheiro de vida em vocês dois...- a voz parecia rouca como um aranhar de metal em vidro.-Sinto cheiro... de sangue._

_Não pensou muito quando deu dois passos, ignorando o protesto e o peso de Draco, ignorando a óbvia força do outro._

_A mão esquerda, com as leves garras claras como unha de gato já estendidas, entrou rápida no olho direito do homem, na mesma velocidade as garras da mão direita enfiaram-se na pele fina do pescoço, como uma patada de leão, cravaram e rasgaram a carne, fazendo o sangue grosso e morto escorrer nojentamente... a perna esquerda acertou o lado do corpo do outro com força... _

_O carniceiro estava caído encolhido no chão urrando como um animal, quando Harry instintivamente juntou a moto e olhou para trás._

_Draco semi-curvado estava chutando o vampiro caído._

_-Viado, anormal desgraçado filho de um trasgo bêbado!- chutou com todas as forças o topo raspado da cabeça, de um modo que Harry surpreendeu-se pela mesma não desprender-se do corpo e rolar... _

_-Draco vamos embora!- disse temeroso escutando o silêncio de motos paradas, e olhares vermelhos fixos nos dois._

_Draco deu mais alguns chutes e abaixou-se levantando-se com um revólver na mão, provavelmente retirado do vampiro._

_O tiro foi certeiro e Draco ergueu o rosto satisfeito e o olhou._

_-Menos um.- disse apertando o ferimento aberto no peito._

_-Vamos embora!- Harry berrou quando sentiu o tiro que lhe acertou de raspão na perna._

_Draco pulou na garupa da moto._

_-Merdaa!-Harry berrou acelerando, sentindo a arma pressionando seu peito._

_Acelerou tudo que pôde e tentou não ficar preso na areia, conseguiu chegar até o ponto onde havia uma rampa para a rua._

_Então Draco ergueu a arma e olhou-a, aproximou-a do rosto e cheirou._

_-Filhos da Puta!- Draco berrou.- Estão usando balas feitas por caçadores!_

_-Quê! _

_-Balas abençoadas! Devem estar perdendo o efeito... por isso ardem tanto... que droga!- Draco encolheu-se pois um tiro passara perto.-Estão caçando vampiros..._

_-Usa essa bosta então!- Rosnou._

Alissom havia erguido a mão, olhos fixos nele, Harry não pode deixar de lembrar sobre suas antigas aulas com Umbridge.

-Quê?

-Balas abençoadas? Caçadores?

-Hum... vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar em caçadores de vampiros? No nobre esporte de caça que a gerações mantém alerta algumas famílias trouxas e bruxas? Balas abençoadas possuem diversas magias brancas ou poções no seu interior... vai por mim... isso dói... quando não é fatal.

-Achei que...

-Mitos? Não... eu disse que estacas de madeira, alho e luz do sol eram mitos, não disse que era impossível de se matar um vampiro. Ah... se fosse.

Alisson fez uma cara de confusão ao qual o outro não ligou.

_Estava acelerando o máximo que podia... já haviam entrado fundo nos domínios de Antonius... antes viver o resto da eternidade na cama dele do que parar num círculo de bestas animalescas._

_Antonius parecia uma pessoa tão bondosa e gentil agora..._

"_Porra onde aquele imbecil se meteu?"_

_-Você está indo na direção... vire!- Draco rosnou em sua orelha._

_-Estamos perto..._

_-Não ouse entrar na rua de Antonius ou eu acerto uma bala em sua cabeça!- Draco rugiu._

_-Pois atire!- disse indo reto._

_-VIRE!- Draco gritou no seu ouvido._

_E então ele agarrou o guidão da moto. A roda virou e travou, caindo de lado._

-Porque tem gente burra que se esquece que mesmo quando se é imortal, cair sem capacete... dói.

-Hum... isso foi burro.

-Com certeza... eu fui extremamente idiota.

-Como assim?- perguntou o rapaz.

-Alissom... se Antonius não havia aparecido ainda ... é por que ele não estava em casa.

-Oh...

-Pois é...- disse Harry acendendo outro cigarro e olhando sem graça para o cinzeiro cheio.-Evanesco.

_Mas a culpa também era do Draco... porque ele não me contou dos boatos? Estávamos no meio de uma guerra... Eu odeio guerras.

* * *

_

(1) Eu não sei porquê, mas sempre que imagino esses caras, principalmente nesse trecho eu vejo o predador...


	16. § I P § A Entrevista § Vire §

_**Engraçado... tem muita gente desesperada com a falta de Draco... aposto que ele adoraria saber dessa preocupação... mas não posso adiantar o que acontece... só que a fic é longa... muuuito longa, mas a primeira parte está praticamente no fim... logo estaremos na segunda. Me perdoem pelo acidente, mas lembrem-se são vampiros e ficarão bonitinhos de novo certo? Mas nunca se esqueçam, sendo vampiro ou não USE CAPACETE! Curto... mas é só para eu desenferrujar.

* * *

**_

_Por isso Draco não queria sair... havia uma tensa guerra nas ruas... como sempre..._

_Eu fui mantido na abençoada ignorância..._

_Creio que Draco desejava me manter num mundo sem preocupações..._

_Ou..._

_Só me considerava incapaz de lidar com isso, exatamente como Dumbledore..._

_A ignorância nem sempre é uma benção._

_Bem, sua mente não era capaz de se ater nisso, apenas que a dor explodia de cada terminação nervosa._

_Não usava capacete... e parte de sua pele branca ficara no asfalto._

_-Bosta.- murmurou pensando se havia algum osso **não** quebrado._

_Sim... porque não era capaz de se mover._

_-Harry seu cretino...- a voz de Draco chegou até ele.- Quando eu mando virar... você...- ele gemeu.-VIRA!_

_Foi virado de barriga para cima com um chute._

_Imaginava que sua cara estava tão feia quanto à de Draco..._

_E não era agradável vê-lo._

_Draco não tinha mais nariz, e metade de sua cara era um amontoado de carne sangrento._

_-Você está horrível.- Draco disse.-Parece que quebrou-se todo._

_Quando Draco disse isso encolheu os ombros de onde veio um feio estalar de osso indo para o lugar._

_-Eu me quebrei todo de verdade imbecil.- Harry grunhiu._

_-Eu lado-aparato você... acho que é mais seguro..._

_-Porque não aparatamos antes?_

_-Porque não se pode aparatar na praia mexicana sem os aurores mexicanos aparecerem no seu destino de chegada lembra?Está ficando retardado?_

_-Ah... é... os turistas._

_Draco o olhou meticulosamente e riu... o som das costelas indo para seus lugares, não foi bonito._

_-Bateu a cabeça... sabia que seus miolos estão aparecendo?- Draco sorriu, se pondo de pé inspirando o ar, mais som de costelas voltando para o lugar..._

_-Bosta... podemos ir embora?- Rosnou quando escutou as motos dos outros se aproximando._

_-Certo mon´amour... vamos embora…- Draco se abaixou e segurou seu braço com força.- Só tenta se concentrar comigo, a última coisa que queremos é nos estruncharmos agora._

_Draco aparatou no meio da sala e o depositou no sofá.Se pudesse ver veria exatamente o que deixou Draco tenso, tentou virar o rosto, mas não precisou, escutou uma voz de perfurar os tímpanos._

_-POR TUDO QUE É MAIS MALDITO NOS INFERNOS... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O FOFO?_

_-Nati.- murmurou._

_-Que diabos faz aqui Antonius?-Draco disse sério._

_-Minha vez de pedir um favor.-respondeu o outro._

_-Oh não vá dizer que está com problemas...- Draco disse cínicamente.- Eu não tinha reparado na orda de carniçais..._

_-Imaginei que tamanho estrago nao seria umacidente simples._

_-Imagine.- Harry respirou fundo.- Apenas caímos de moto._

_Antonius se levantou, de pé entrou no campo de visão de Harry, de pé envolveu osdois em sua aura._

_-Eu conheço o segredo dos dois... vim pedir um favor por enquanto, mas estão em meu território.- Ele lhe olhava com instensidade.- Não é uma mera invasão de carniçais... Malfoy._

_-O que quer Antonius.- disse Draco friamente._

_-Por enquanto ficar em sua casa.- disse.-Se quiser, posso curá-los._

_-Não obrigado, se me der licensa.- Draco puxou Harry novamente para si e se foi com ele._

-Está com sono?- Harry perguntou calmamente.

-Não, acho que bebi demais.- disse Alissom com os olhos pequenos.

-Podemos parar.

-Não! Claro que não! O que Antonius queria dizer com segredo?

-Você quer mesmo saber? Posso contar a você, Alissom? Melhor ficar acordado.

-Estou acordado.

-Melhor que esteja garoto... melhor que esteja.

Alissom se endireitou e o olhou de modo firme.

-Eu disse que vampiros ignoram o mundo mágico, como a maioria dos bruxos ignora o mundo trouxa... mas nem todos... acima de tudo, assim como alguns bruxos ainda sustentam preconceitos quanto a nascidos trouxas, muitos não gostam... bruxos que sejam vampiros...

_Na verdade de qualquer lado, trouxas caçadores, bruxos e vampiros... ninguém vê com bons olhos um bruxo-vampiro. Afinal..._

_-Você manterá sua varinha sempre com você, mas não a use.- Draco disse sentado na cama, a face restabelecida._

_-Diabos... vamos embora Draco..._

_-Não!-O outro o encarou.-Seria pior... nos jogariam a culpa._

_-O que garante que não seremos culpados no final?_

_-Nada... mas não é motivo para fugir com o rabo entre as pernas._

_-Quem diria não é?- Harry se pôs de pé olhando sua igura recém curada pelo outro, se virou olhando o homem sobre a cama.- Draco Malfoy anda temerário._

_-Eu só não sou covarde, não sou tolo.- Draco respondeu.-Que ar de infelicidade o loiro perguntou quando o moreno olhou sua varinha e suspirou._

_-Pensei que adoraria revê-la._

_Harry inclinou o rosto._

_-Achei que poderiámos duelar quando a tivessede volta, isso não seria prudente agora, seria?_

_-Quem diaria não é?- Draco jogou-se na cama sorrindo maldosamente.-Harry Potter anda pensando..._

_-É... estou pensando...- Harry se olhou no espelho e olhou o outro através dele.- Cuidado._

-É cuidado...- disse o vampiro se levantando.-Cuidado com o que espreita pela noite... criança.- disse olhando para o rapaz que adormecera.

O vampiro ergueu os olhos para o vulto na porta.

-Pode deitá-lo na minha cama... eu sabia que ele iria adormecer...- e se virou para a janela.- Estou com fome...- abriu a janela.

O corvo ganhou o céu.

E o tempo, começou a correr.

* * *

**Ahá! Viradinha na história... quem é o vulto? O que Harry foi fazer, como Alissom conseguiu cair no sono? EM BREVE (mesmo!)**


End file.
